


Revelations

by artphilia



Series: Revelations Series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Angst, Avalon - Freeform, Character Death, Druids, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Slash, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie weit würdest du im Namen der Liebe gehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story entstand, als Season 2 gerade gelaufen war. Also nicht wundern, wenn sich hier einige Dinge anders entwickeln, als in den Seasons 3 und 4. 
> 
> Und keine Angst, der Character Death bezieht sich weder auf Merlin noch auf Arthur. ;)

I.

Das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben drang scherfällig in Arthurs Bewusstsein. Löste ihn nur langsam von seinem Traum, in welchem er sich wieder im Labyrinth von Gedref befand, diesmal auf der Suche nach Merlin. Er wusste genau, dass Merlin irgendwo in dem Labyrinth war, aber er konnte ihn nicht finden. Verzweifelt rief er nach seinem Diener, bekam aber keine Antwort, egal wie oft er es versuchte. Plötzlich tat sich ein Wolkenbruch über ihm auf und ergoss sich über den Prinzen, schränkte seine Sichtweite ein und übertönte jedes andere Geräusch. Selbst sein Rufen nach Merlin wurde vom Rauschen des Regens total erstickt. Tiefe Verzweiflung trieb den Prinzen an schneller zu laufen. Irgendwann hörte sich der Regen aber nicht mehr an als fiele er auf matschigen Boden oder die Büsche aus denen das Labyrinth bestand. Zunächst bemerkte Arthur den Unterschied nicht. Er rannte immer weiter. Erst als er erschöpft auf dem nassen, matschigen Boden zusammenbrach - seine Lungen fühlten sich an als würden sie in Flammen stehen - hörte er, dass sich das Regenprasseln anders anhörte. Irgendwie falsch und unnatürlich. Und schließlich wurde er sich seines Traums bewusst und starrte hinauf in den dunklen Himmel, der von schwarzen und grauen Wolken durchzogen war. Erneut rief er nach Merlin.

"Arthur." Merlin stand neben dem Bett des Prinzen und berührte sanft dessen Schulter. "Wach auf, Arthur."

Der Prinz schreckte auf und saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade in seinem Bett, sah sich verwirrt und orientierungslos in seinen Gemächern um. "Merlin…"

"Du hast schlecht geträumt", stellte Merlin überflüssigerweise fest und ging hinüber zum Tisch, wo er sich hinsetzte um seine Stiefel anzuziehen.

"Allerdings." Arthur räusperte sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen. "Du gehst schon?" Es entging ihm nicht, dass Merlin dabei war sich anzukleiden.

"Ich muss in mein Zimmer, ehe Gaius bemerkt, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht nachhause gekommen bin." Dies war nur einer der Gründe, weshalb er versucht hatte zu gehen, ehe Arthur wach wurde. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Gespräch danach. Es war unausweichlich, aber dennoch versuchte er es vor sich her zu schieben.

Arthur nickte verschlafen. Der Traum ließ ihn noch nicht ganz los. Er hatte noch nie solche Angst gehabt Merlin verloren zu haben. Ob sein Unterbewusstsein ihm mit dem Traum etwas sagen wollte? Er hoffte nicht. Aber er spürte, dass nichts von der Wärme und Geborgenheit der vergangenen Nacht geblieben war. Etwas Unausgesprochenes lag zwischen Merlin und ihm. Weckte ein nie da gewesenes Gefühl der Beklommenheit.

Sie beide wussten, dass es kein Versehen gewesen war. Dass weder Alkohol noch Einsamkeit dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnten, was sich zwischen ihnen ergeben hatte. Sie waren erwachsen genug, um sich der Entscheidung gewahr zu sein, derer sie sich hingegeben hatten. Sie hatten sich beide sehr bewusst aufeinander eingelassen und es genossen.

Worte wie 'Ich liebe dich' waren nicht gefallen. Es war nicht nötig gewesen. Sie hatten diese Worte gelebt anstatt sie auszusprechen. Diese Worte lagen in nahezu allem was sie gemeinsam taten. Und das schon seit geraumer Zeit. Sie beide hatten sich schon mehr als einmal sprichwörtlich tödlichen Gefahren für den anderen ausgesetzt. Sie waren von Prinz und Diener zu Freund und Vertrautem und schließlich zu Liebenden geworden. Eine Liebe die verbotener kaum sein konnte.

Uther würde Merlin hängen, erführe er jemals davon, dass er Arthurs Bett geteilt hatte.

Merlin stand auf und blieb nachdenklich am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Arthur hatte ihm die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren zugesehen und sah sein Gegenüber nun matt an. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Konnten sie dahin zurück wo sie vor dieser Nacht gewesen waren? Wollten sie es überhaupt?

"Also, dann… gehe ich mal", sagte Merlin leise. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Arthur nickte. Tausend Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf, die er tun oder sagen wollte, doch er wagte es nicht. Es war so untypisch für ihn wie benommen im Bett zu sitzen. Er sah, dass Merlin nicht weniger litt als er selbst und dennoch konnte er sich nicht aus seiner Starre lösen und etwas dagegen tun. Vielleicht brauchten sie beide etwas Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Um ihre Beziehung neu zu definieren. Um sich der ganzen Tragweite dessen bewusst zu werden, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Für einen Moment stand Merlin noch da und sah Arthur wortlos an. Dann wandte er sich von seinem Prinzen ab, ging um den großen Esstisch in der Mitte des Zimmers herum und zur Tür. Er hatte sie bereits geöffnet, als sie plötzlich von hinten wieder zugedrückt wurde. Instinktiv drehte Merlin sich um und fand sich von Arthur gegen die geschlossene Tür gepresst wieder. Merlin wollte etwas sagen, doch Arthur versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den der Zauberer nur allzu gern erwiderte und der nur allzu schnell wieder endete.

Die Decke, die seine Blöße bedeckte mit der einen Hand umklammert, mit der anderen die Tür noch immer zudrückend, sah Arthur Merlin tief in die Augen. "Ich bereue nichts", sagte er dann und küsste Merlin erneut. "Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

Merlin schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er hatte sich selten so erleichtert gefühlt. Sie würden es nicht leicht haben. Keiner von beiden zweifelte daran. Sie würden sich nur heimlich lieben dürfen. Sich ausgerechnet in Arthur zu verlieben glich Selbstmord, überlegte Merlin. Nun hatte er Uther einen weiteren Grund gegeben, ihn zum Tode zu verurteilen. Doch auch Merlin bereute nichts.

"Bis später", brachte der Zauberer zustande, griff hinter sich nach dem Türgriff und wurde ein weiteres Mal von Arthur geküsst, ehe dieser ihn schließlich gehen ließ. Als Merlin den Korridor betrat und sich die Tür zu Arthurs Gemach hinter ihm schloss, schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige lächelnd den Kopf und berührte seine Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen, ehe er eilig nachhause lief.

~*~

Zur selben Zeit erwachte Morgana aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Sie musste einige Male blinzeln ehe sich ihr Blick klärte und sie erkannte, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett in Camelot lag. Ihr Hals schmerzte furchtbar und ihr war schwindelig, obgleich sie sich noch nicht einmal aufgerichtet hatte.

"Ich hatte schon Angst, du wachst nie wieder auf."

Eine Frauenstimme, die Morgana inzwischen bekannt war, veranlasste sie dazu sich nun doch aufzusetzen.

Morgause hatte auf einer Récamière auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raums gesessen und etwas gelesen. Behutsam legte sie das Buch beiseite und stand in einer anmutig fließenden Bewegung auf, um zu Morgana hinüber zu gehen.

"Wo bin ich?" Morganas Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Das Zimmer war beinahe so groß wie ihres in Camelot. Drei hohe Fenster sorgten für schwachen Lichteinfall, der größtenteils von schweren Samtvorhängen zurückgehalten wurde. Offenbar hatte Morgause gerade soviel Licht hereingelassen, dass es für sie angenehm zum lesen war. Das große Bett, indem Morgana sich wieder fand, war aus einem massiven dunklen Holz, die Bettpfosten mit edlen Schnitzereien verziert. Neben der Récamière befand sich eine Spiegelkommode und zwischen zwei Fenstern rechts vom Bett entdeckte Morgana einen massiven Kamin. Der Raum wirkte wie eines der Zimmer in Camelot. Dennoch war sich Morgana ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Schloss befand.

"Du bist in Sicherheit", erwiderte Morgause und setzte sich neben Morgana aufs Bett. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Als wäre ich krank." Sie überlegte eine Weile, dann sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge wieder, was geschehen war. Sie sah sich selbst über Uther gebeugt, hörte wie Arthur vor der Tür um sein Leben kämpfte, sah Merlin der ihr den Wasserschlauch gab… Instinktiv fasste sie sich an den Hals und erinnerte sich wieder an das brennende Gefühl in ihrer Luftröhre als das Gift langsam begann zu wirken, an das Gefühl ihrer Lungen, die sich nicht mehr aufbliesen. Schockiert starrte sie Morgause an.

Diese streichelte Morgana über das seidige, schwarze Haar und über die Wange. "Du bist hier sicher. Niemand wird dir jemals wieder etwas antun, der verspreche ich dir."

"Merlin…", brachte Morgana gerade so zustande, ehe ihre Stimme brach und Tränen ihren Blick verschleierten. "Warum…?"

Morgause nahm die Hände ihres Schützlings in die eigenen. "Das Warum hat Zeit… Wir werden es erörtern. Zunächst musst du aber erst einmal vollkommen genesen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun."

"Wir?" Morgana kam sich vor wie ein dummes Kind und der Gedanke gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. "Warum bin ich hier? Und wo ist hier? Weshalb habt Ihr mich hergebracht, wann und wie?"

Morgause lächelte. Aber es war ein bitteres Lächeln. "Ich musste dich hierher bringen. Nur hier war es mir möglich dich zu heilen. Du warst auf Camelot nicht mehr sicher."

"WO bin ich?", verlangte Morgana nun energischer eine Antwort.

"Avalon. Du bist in Avalon. Hier leben wir Ausgestoßenen." Morgause stand auf und ging hinüber zu einem der Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen.

Grelles Sonnenlicht flutete das Zimmer und Morgana konnte hinter den Fenstern das Blau des Himmels erkennen. "Avalon?", sagte sie ungläubig und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. "Ich dachte diesen Ort gibt es nicht."

"Für normale Sterbliche gibt es ihn auch nicht, Morgana. Jemand wie Uther Pendragon wird hier niemals herkommen können. Deshalb sind wir hier auch sicher vor ihm und seinen Gefolgsleuten."

"Normale Sterbliche…" Die Bezeichnung war Morgana nicht entgangen. Mit wackeligen Beinen kletterte sie aus dem Bett und trat zu Morgause ans Fenster. Die Blonde öffnete es und ließ eine warme Sommerbrise herein, die den Duft zarter Blüten und den fröhlichen Gesang von Vögeln ins Zimmer trug.

Morgana sah hinaus und bemerkte, dass das Gebäude in dem sie sich befand auf einem Berg, einer Insel, inmitten eines unglaublich großen Sees zu stehen schien. Die Aussicht war paradiesisch.

"Sobald du bei Kräften bist, erkläre ich dir alles. Ich werde jede deiner Fragen beantworten. Das verspreche ich dir", meinte Morgause nach einem gedehnten Augenblick. "Du sollst nicht länger in Rätseln leben." Freundschaftlich legte Morgause ihr einen Arm leicht um die Schultern. "Ich besorge dir etwas Essen und Trinken, Kleidung und Wasser zum waschen."

Morgana nickte zögerlich. Sie konnte den Blick kaum von draußen abwenden. Einen so herrlichen Ort hatte sie nie zu vor in ihrem Leben gesehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten die Insel zu bewandern und jeden Winkel zu erforschen. Sie konnte die Magie förmlich spüren, die von Avalon ausging und bereits begann, sie zu durchströmen.

"Vielen Dank", sagte sie schließlich als sie sich wieder an ihre gute Erziehung erinnerte und drehte sich zu Morgause um, die bereits halb aus dem Raum war. Morgause lächelte geheimnisvoll und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Morganas Blick wanderte wieder nach draußen. Und obgleich sich unter ihrem Fenster ein Paradies auftat, wusste sie doch warum sie hier war. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich als sie an Merlin dachte und seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder vor Augen hatte, als das Gift bei ihr Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Sie wusste noch nicht genau wie und wann, aber sie war fest entschlossen sich an ihm zu rächen.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

"Merlin." Gaius klopfte an die Tür des Jungen. "Merlin, es ist Zeit aufzustehen."

Gespielt verschlafen richtete sich der junge Zauberer in seinem unbequemen Bett auf und schlug die Decke zurück, um sich anschließend die Augen zu reiben. Gaius trug eine Waschschüssel herein und stellte sie auf das kleine Tischchen neben seinem Bett.

"Wasch dich und komm zum frühstücken. Einige Bewohner klagen über Husten und Schnupfen. Wir müssen in den Wald und einige Kräuter sammeln."

Merlin unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Eigentlich war ihm vielmehr danach Arthur zu dienen. Ein Umstand, den er selbst kaum fassen konnte. Wann genau hatte es angefangen Spaß zu machen für Arthur zu arbeiten? Der Zauberer schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und lächelte. "Ich bin gleich da", sagte er zu Gaius.

Wenig später hatte Merlin ein kleines Frühstück verschlungen und hängte sich den Kräuterbeutel um. "Ich bringe Arthur neben eben ein Frühstück, solange Ihr dem König bescheid gebt, in Ordnung?"

Der Medicus nickte. "Gut. Wir treffen uns dann in ein paar Minuten am Haupttor."

So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, ohne tatsächlich zu rennen, eilte Merlin in die königliche Küche, um Arthurs Frühstück zu holen. Kaum schloss er die Tür zu Arthurs Gemach hinter sich mit einem sanften Fußtritt, fiel ihm um ein Haar das Tablett aus den Händen.

Arthur war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und stand unmittelbar hinter ihm. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich ob Merlins erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Zügen aus. "Du solltest deinen Herrn nicht so lange hungern lassen."

"Verzeiht mir", bat Merlin und ging lächelnd auf das kleine Spiel ein.

"Ich sollte dich dafür bestrafen." Arthur biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und nahm Merlin das Tablett aus der Hand, um es sicher auf den großen Esstisch zu stellen, ehe seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Dunkelhaarigen galt.

"Das solltet Ihr, Sire."

Merlin hatte den Satz kaum zu ende gesprochen, da drängte Arthur ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen mit dem Rücken gegen die massive Holztür, um ihn zu küssen. Ein animalisches Brummen formte sich in Arthurs Brust und sandte kleine Blitze durch Merlins Nervenbahnen.

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich gerade jetzt an Gaius und der Abmachung sich alsbald mit ihm am Haupttor zu treffen. Behutsam versuchte er Arthur von sich zu schieben und nur äußerst widerwillig gab der Prinz schließlich nach.

"Was ist?", hauchte Arthur.

"Ein paar Leute sind krank geworden. Gaius benötigt mich, um Kräuter zu sammeln." Merlin verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er mich heute in Anspruch nehmen wird…"

Für einen Moment nickte Arthur grüblerisch. "Ich hab eigentlich selbst keine Zeit." Der Prinz seufzte und fuhr Merlin liebevoll durchs Haar. "Melde dich bei mir, wenn Gaius dich nicht mehr braucht. Ein bisschen was hast du hier schließlich noch zu tun, abgesehen von … nun, du weißt schon."

"Keine Angst, ich habe meine Pflichten nicht vergessen." Merlin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Arthur küsste ihn abermals, ehe er ihn entließ.

Als Merlin am Haupttor ankam, wartete Gaius bereits ungeduldig auf ihn. "Rasch, Junge, es gibt schon zwei weitere Patienten, die auf ein schnelles Heilmittel warten." Er hakte sich bei Merlin ein und gemeinsam ließen sie das Schloss schnell hinter sich.

Unterwegs erklärte Gaius seinem Schützling, welche Kräuter er sammeln sollte. Sie würden sich getrennt an jeweils entgegen gesetzten Richtungen des Waldrandes aufmachen. Als sie schließlich den Dunkelwald erreichten, sah Gaius ihn musternd von der Seite an. "Hast du nicht gut geschlafen, Merlin? Du wirkst etwas zerstreut. Hast du auch verstanden welche Kräuter du sammeln sollst?"

"Ich hab nicht viel geschlafen, nein. Es war zu heiß. Und als es endlich regnete, hat mich das Gewitter wach gehalten. Ja, ich weiß was ich zu tun habe", beantwortete er alle Fragen auf einmal und hoffte, dass der alte Mann ihm sein Flunkern nicht anmerkte.

Gaius nickte mit erhobener Augenbraue. "Also gut, dann mal los. Der Beutel sollte gut voll sein. Es scheint, dass wir es mit einer kleinen Erkältungswelle zu tun haben."

~*~

Morgana ging neben der Blondine her und spielte verträumt an dem Armreif, den sie vor einigen Monaten von Morgause geschenkt bekommen hatte. Der Himmel über Avalon war wolkenlos, die Sonne schien angenehm warm auf ihr Gesicht. Dennoch vermochte das schöne Wetter nicht, Morganas trübe Gedanken zu vertreiben.

So viel war geschehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie einen Fehler beging, als sie sich für Morgause und gegen Uther entschieden hatte. Viel zu lange hatte sie Uthers Herrschaft zugesehen. Hatte unzählige Menschen sterben sehen, weil Uther sie fürchtete. Nur warum er sie so sehr fürchtete, gar hasste, war ihr bisweilen ein Rätsel. Er hatte sich ihr in dieser Hinsicht stets verschwiegen. Morgause hatte vielleicht Antworten. Zumindest hoffte Morgana, dass es so war.

Avalon hatte sich als eine recht große Insel herausgestellt, die verborgen von Magie mitten in Uthers Königreich lag. Morgana blickte zurück auf das große Gebäude, das hinter ihnen lag. Es war nur etwa halb so groß wie Camelot, wirkte aber sehr viel edler. Im Haupthof stand ein großer Brunnen, umgeben von einem kleinen Arboretum. Pflanzkübel mit bunten Blumen zierten diverse Nischen, Treppenaufgänge und Tore. Der weibliche Einfluss hier war deutlich zu sehen, egal wo Morgana hinblickte. Camelot dagegen wirkte plötzlich sehr viel härter und kälter in ihrer Erinnerung, passte zu Uthers Herrschaft.

Vor ihr tat sich eine mehrere Hektar umfassende Wiese auf, die von einem kleinen Wäldchen eingesäumt wurde und auf der duzende verschiedene Wildblumen im sanften Wind hin und her tanzten. Schmetterlinge, Bienen und andere Insekten flogen geschäftig von einer Blüte zur nächsten. Kleine Pfade führten durch die gut einen Meter hohe Wiese, um diese zu schonen. Morganas Blick schweifte von einer Seite zur anderen. Es gab so viel zu bestaunen, dass sie gar nicht sagen konnte, was ihr an Avalon am besten gefiel. Dennoch, über all dem Schönen das es hier zu sehen gab, trübte der Gedanke an Merlin ihren Geist.

Morgause legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, direkt über dem rechten Schulterblatt. Es war eine sanfte Geste und wieder einmal wurde Morgana bewusst, dass sie eine Freundin in Morgause gefunden hatte. Etwas Unsichtbares verband die beiden Frauen. Morgana hatte vom ersten Moment an geglaubt Morgause von irgendwo her zu kennen. Und dieses Gefühl ließ nicht von ihr ab. Wieder glitt ihre Hand über den Armreif an ihrem Handgelenk, dann nahm sie es ab und reichte es Morgause.

"Ich kann das nicht länger behalten. Es war ein Geschenk Eurer Mutter und ich würde mich schlecht fühlen, wenn ich es für immer trüge." Blaugrüne Augen trafen braune.

Morgause lächelte und blieb stehen. "Du hast dasselbe Recht den Armreif zu tragen wie ich.“

Morgana sah ihr Gegenüber mit fragendem Ausdruck an.

"Dieser Reif stammt aus dem Haus Gorlois, Morgana." Morgause hatte den richtigen Moment abwarten wollen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals kommen würde. Egal wie lange sie warten würde. Und vielleicht war es gut, nicht länger zu warten. Sie wollte endlich offen mit Morgana sein.

Morgana machte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr kanntet meinen Vater?" Das gütige Gesicht ihres Vaters erschien vor ihren Augen und lächelte sie an, ehe es wieder verblasste. Manchmal hatte sie Angst ihn zu vergessen. So wie sie sich kaum noch an das Gesicht ihrer Mutter erinnern konnte.

Ein erneutes Lächeln zupfte an Morgause' Mundwinkeln, doch es verschwand sofort wieder. "Gorlois war auch mein Vater."

"Das ist unmöglich!", sagte Morgana etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Sie strauchelte rückwärts als sie versuchte noch mehr Abstand zu Morgause zu gewinnen. "Ihr lügt!"

"Nein. Es ist die Wahrheit. Meine Mutter hat mir diesen Armreif am Tag ihres Todes geschenkt und mir alles erzählt. Gorlois war gerade neu am Hofe Camelots angekommen, das Mädchen das er liebte - deine Mutter - war weit fort. Er hatte ihr noch nichts zu bieten und konnte sie damals noch nicht heiraten. Er lernte meine Mutter kennen und verbrachte eine Nacht mit ihr."

Tränen schossen Morgana in die Augen. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Er hat deine Mutter nicht betrogen, Morgana. Sie waren noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Paar. Er hatte damals noch nicht um ihre Hand angehalten. Das zumindest hatte er meiner Mutter erzählt. Er hatte ihr alles erzählt und sie hatte verstanden. Dennoch liebte sie ihn. Und als sie bemerkte, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete… hoffte sie, dass er sich für sie entscheiden würde. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen schenkte er ihr diesen Armreif, damit sie ihn verkaufen möge. Das Geld hätte uns viele Jahre gereicht, doch meine Mutter brachte es nicht über sich." Morgause machte eine Pause und versuchte einen Schritt auf Morgana zuzugehen, doch diese wich erneut zurück.

"Behaltet ihn!", schrie Morgana und warf das Schmuckstück vor Morgause ins Gras. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt um und rannte zurück zum Anwesen, wo sie vor hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer einzuschließen.

Morgause stand reglos da und sah ihr nach. Sie hatte gehofft, dass dieses Gespräch besser verlaufen würde. Sie hatte gehofft Morgana endlich eine richtige Schwester sein zu können. Morgana war alles was ihr von ihrer Familie geblieben war.

"Das lief nicht sehr gut", sagte eine andere Frauenstimme, die wie aus dem Nichts hinter Morgause aufgetaucht war.

"Halt dich da raus, Nimueh."

"Pass nur auf, dass sie sich nicht gegen uns wendet. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich ihre Zukunft nicht richtig voraussehen kann. Wir können nicht sicher sagen, dass ihre Loyalität bei uns liegen wird." Die dunkelhaarige Hexe trat vor Morgause, azurblaue Augen trafen auf dunkelbraune, die sie böse anfunkelten.

"Sie wird sich nicht gegen uns stellen. Sie braucht nur etwas Zeit. Zu erfahren, dass man eine Halbschwester hat… ist nicht leicht."

Nimueh lächelte kühl. "Ich erinnere mich gut, wie du reagiert hast." Es entstand eine kleine Pause. "Wäre deine Mutter nicht im sterben gelegen, hättest du sie vielleicht selbst getötet."

"Niemals!"

Das falsche Lächeln Nimuehs wurde eisig. "Deshalb hast du deinen Hass lieber gegen deinen Vater gerichtet, nicht wahr."

"Du hast ihn umgebracht, nicht ich", zischte Morgause zurück.

"Du warst noch nicht stark genug. Aber dein Hass war da. Ich habe ihn in deinen Augen gesehen. Du wolltest, dass er stirbt, weil er deine Mutter nicht geheiratet hat. Weil er sie damit gezwungen hat einen Bastard zu gebären." Erneut machte Nimueh eine Pause, umrundete Morgause, ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu wenden. "Es war nicht nötig ihn zu töten. Ich hatte es vor, das gebe ich zu. Ich wollte seinen Tod, um dir Genugtuung zu schenken. Uther kam mir zuvor als er Gorlois in einen Feldzug gegen Cenreds Armee schickte. Es war Gorlois' Bestimmung dort auf dem Feld zu sterben, für seinen König, für seinen Freund, für eine aussichtslose Sache."

Morgause erinnerte sich kaum noch an den Tag als ihre Mutter mit ihr das Schloss verlassen hatte. Sie war nur etwa fünf Jahre alt gewesen. An den Hofarzt Gaius konnte sie sich jedoch noch erinnern. Er hatte ihrer Mutter geholfen das Schloss zu verlassen. Hatte ihr Zuflucht an einem Ort viele Kilometer südlich von Camelot zugesichert. Morgause hatte nie begriffen, warum der Hofarzt ihnen zur Flucht verholfen hatte, als König Uther Pendragon den Krieg gegen Zauberei begann.

Viele Jahre später hatte sie Nimueh kennen gelernt, die sich als Freundin ihrer Mutter vorgestellt hatte. Von diesem Tag an änderte sich ihr Lebend grundlegend. Sie erfuhr, dass die kleinen Dinge die sie hin und wieder tat ihren Ursprung in der Magie hatten. Dass sie dazu bestimmt sei eine Hexe Avalons zu werden. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie mit Nimueh nach Avalon ging, um Zauberei zu lernen. Aber als ihre Mutter schließlich krank wurde und starb, hielt Morgause nichts mehr in diesem Dasein.

Sie folgte Nimueh und ließ sich von ihr unterweisen. Lernte alles über Zauberei und entwickelte ein besonderes Geschick für Nekromantie, was eher selten war. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, ob es ihr nicht möglich gewesen wäre ihre Mutter wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, doch Nimueh hatte es ihr verboten. Untote waren seelenlos, willenlos… Sie hätte lediglich den Körper ihrer Mutter wieder belebt.

Es waren unzählige Jahre vergangen in denen sie geduldig darauf gewartet hatte, Kontakt zu ihrer Halbschwester aufnehmen zu können. Und nun stand sie hier und alles was sie sich erhofft hatte, zerrann wie Sand zwischen ihren Fingern. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass Nimueh nur das Beste für sie im Sinn hatte. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Sie war wie eine zweite Mutter. Hass und Liebe lagen oft nah beieinander, stellte Morgause wieder einmal fest.

Manchmal verstand sie Nimueh nicht. Und manchmal besser als jeder andere. "Warum hast du mir nie die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Du hast zu mir aufgesehen. Du hast angenommen ich hätte deinen Vater getötet und der Gedanke hatte dir gefallen." Nimueh hielt inne, trat zu Morgause und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. "Jeder von uns erfüllt sein Schicksal. Meines war, dich zu schützen und auszubilden, damit du eines Tages meinen Platz hier einnehmen kannst, als Hohepriesterin Avalons. Dein Schicksal ist es, deine Schwester auszubilden, damit sie wiederum eines Tages Mordred führen kann."

"Warum kannst du den Jungen nicht gleich selbst ausbilden?", fragte Morgause. Sie hatte sich schon viele Male gefragt, warum manche Dinge so umständlich gehandhabt wurden. Sollte sie tatsächlich eines Tages Hohepriesterin Avalons sein und jeder ihrem Befehl unterstehen, so würde sie dies ganz sicher ändern.

"Weil dies nicht mein Schicksal ist. Jeder von uns hat einem bestimmten Pfad zu folgen. Jeder, Morgause." Sie legte ihre rechte Hand an Morgause’ Wange. "Lass Morgana etwas Zeit. Tief in ihrem Herzen weiß sie, was sie will. Und sie weiß längst, dass du die Wahrheit sagst."


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Die vergangene Nacht ließ Arthur den gesamten Tag nicht los. Wann immer er glaubte Merlin erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken vertrieben zu haben, kehrte das Gesicht seines Dieners mit einem Lächeln zurück. Ein Kronprinz konnte sich Tagträume nicht erlauben. Nicht in Zeiten wie diesen, wo die Sanierung des Schlosses auf Hochtouren lief.

Später am Nachmittag kam Sir Leon zu ihm als er die Reparaturen an einem der Aussichtstürme überprüfte. Allerdings hatte Arthur zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf die Arbeiten um sich herum geachtet, sondern vielmehr Ausschau nach Merlin gehalten, der sich fernab von Camelot im Dunkelwald aufhielt.

"Sire", grüße Sir Leon höflich wie immer und trat hinter Arthur.

Dieser erschrak und fühlte sich ertappt. Natürlich konnte Sir Leon nichts von der vergangenen Nacht wissen, dennoch bekam Arthur ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell schob er jegliche Gedanken an Merlin beiseite und wandte sich dem Ritter zu. "Was gibt es?"

"Euer Vater wünscht einen Bericht. Ihr möget heute Abend mit ihm speisen", gab Sir Leon ohne Umschweife wieder, was ihm der König aufgetragen hatte.

Arthur nickte nur zur Bestätigung. Damit konnte er sich einen ähnlichen Abend wie den gestrigen abschreiben. Er würde keine Zeit für Merlin haben. Erneut nicht.

Einer der Handwerker bat Arthur voller Demut beiseite zu treten, da er ihm und seinen Arbeitern im Weg stand. Sir Leon nahm dies zum Anlass den Turm wieder zu verlassen und Arthur folgte dem Beispiel des Ritters einige Zeit später.

Als er schließlich in seinem Gemach ankam, um sich umzuziehen, war Merlin bereits wieder fort. Das Zimmer war tadellos aufgeräumt. Irgendwie hatte Arthur auf eine kleine Nachricht von Merlin gehofft. Irgendetwas, das Arthur zeigte, dass dieser ebenso den ganzen Tag an ihn gedacht hatte wie es umgekehrt der Fall gewesen war, doch da war absolut nichts.

Enttäuscht zog sich Arthur für das Dinner mit seinem Vater um, schnappte sich dann die diversen Berichte und machte sich auf den Weg zum königlichen Speisesaal.

~*~

Nachdem sie aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sich Gaius und Merlins Wege vorübergehend getrennt. Gaius hatte sich mit den gesammelten Kräutern in seine Räume zurückgezogen, um die Heiltränke herzustellen. Währenddessen fand Merlin Zeit, sich um die täglichen Aufgaben zu kümmern, die Arthur ihm auftrug.

Er hatte sich beim Betten machen mit einem Lächeln an die letzte Nacht erinnert und sich eines der Kissen ans Gesicht gedrückt, das nach seinem Prinzen duftete. Schließlich hatte er die Gedanken an Arthur beiseite geschoben, die Federn zusammen gefegt und weggeworfen, den Boden gewischt, die Kleider aus der Wäscherei geholt und aufgeräumt und bald erinnerte nichts mehr an die leidenschaftliche Zusammenkunft der beiden.

Als letztes an diesem Nachmittag mistete Merlin den Pferdestall aus. Er wollte sich gerade eine kleine Pause gönnen - sein Rücken hatte begonnen zu schmerzen - als Gaius zu ihm kam, die Medizintasche auf die er sanft klopfte umgehängt.

"Wir können jetzt zu den Kranken. Ich habe das Heilmittel fertig. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich die Erkältungswelle nicht weiter ausgebreitet hat."

Merlin seufzte und erhob sich von dem Strohballen, auf dem er kaum eine Minute gesessen hatte und stellte die Heugabel an die Wand. "Ich hoffe, dass es vorerst nicht mehr regnet, wenn das Resultat so aussieht, dass danach ein Drittel der Bewohner des Schlosses krank ist."

Gaius nickte und lächelte. "Ich weiß, dass du müde bist. Hilf mir nur eben noch die Medizin zu verteilen, dann hast du Feierabend."

Merlin nickte. Er wusste, dass Gaius ohne ihn die halbe Nacht im Schloss unterwegs sein würde. Zu zweit würde es einfach schneller gehen alle Patienten zu besuchen. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Merlin sich nach diesem Tag vollkommen erschöpft. Allerdings hatte er absolut keine Lust sich später in sein hartes Bett zu legen. Allein. Es war unglaublich, wie nur eine einzige Nacht in Arthurs Bett ihn bereits verdorben hatte.

~*~

"Ich schätze wir brauchen noch eine Woche, dann sieht das Schloss so gut wie neu aus", beendete Arthur schließlich seinen Bericht und reichte seinem Vater diverse Pergamente zur Anschauung.

"Sehr gut." Uther nickte und winkte einen Diener herbei, damit er ihm den Kelch nachfüllen würde. Wortlos folgte der junge Mann dem Wunsch des Königs.

Arthur sah dem Diener zu und wurde erneut an Merlin erinnert. Wohin er den ganzen Tag auch ging und was er tat, Merlin schien allgegenwärtig zu sein. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken unter einem Zauber zu stehen. Andererseits war es Merlin… und der Gedanke an Merlin in Verbindung mit Zauberei war lächerlich.

"Arthur?" Der König lehnte sich ein wenig vor, die Ellbogen seitlich seines Tellers auf den Tisch gestützt.

"Verzeihung", sagte Arthur und räusperte sich. Offenbar hatte sein Vater etwas zu ihm gesagt und er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte.

"Jetzt wo die Reparaturen fast abgeschlossen sind, sollten wir uns wieder der Suche nach Morgana zuwenden."

"Du hast vollkommen Recht, Vater. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung wo wir anfangen sollen."

"Dieser Junge, Merlin…"

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Arthur, kaum dass der Name gefallen war und unterbrach damit seinen Vater.

"In dem Augenblick bevor diese Hexe mit Morgana verschwand, hat er ihr etwas gegeben", fuhr Uther geduldig fort.

Arthur schluckte und schob seinen Teller ein Stück weit von sich. Sein Blick hielt den seines Vaters fest. Wie war es möglich, dass er davon wusste?

"Du hast es sicher ebenfalls gesehen. Du warst da, als ich wieder zur Besinnung kam. Ich konnte nicht sehen was es war, nur dass er ihr etwas gab. Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen? Ihn gefragt, was es war?"

Arthur fühlte sich wie betäubt. Jetzt, wo sein Vater es ansprach, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es hatte bis jetzt in seinem Unterbewusstsein geschlummert. Dieser Moment, da er Morgana in den Armen dieser Hexe sah, die schützend über sie gebeugt war, hatte Arthur nicht wirklich auf Merlin geachtet. Nicht darauf, was Merlin tat. Er wollte Morgana aus den Armen dieser Hexe befreien, als diese ihm und allen im Raum unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass sich ihr niemand nähern durfte. Arthur hatte gesehen, wie mächtig sie war. Sie hätte seinen Vater, Merlin oder ihn selbst töten können. Jetzt, da sein Vater es erwähnte, sah er wieder vor seinem inneren Auge, dass Merlin der Hexe irgendetwas überreichte… ein Fläschchen.

Eine imaginäre Hand umschloss sein Herz und drückte es so fest, dass Arthur glaubte es bliebe jeden Augenblick stehen. Nur einen Tag nach diesem schrecklichen Vorfall war der Drache auf mysteriöse Weise aus seiner Gefangenschaft frei gekommen und er hatte keine Zeit gefunden über den Vorfall nachzudenken, seine Erinnerung zu analysieren.

"Arthur?" Uther schlug zornig auf den Tisch als sein Sohn erneut nicht reagierte. "Was hat dein Diener mit dieser Hexe zu schaffen?"

Arthur lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Immer noch starrte er in das Gesicht seines Vaters. "Ich… weiß es… nicht."

~*~

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen als Morgause an die Tür ihrer Halbschwester klopfte. "Morgana, das Essen ist serviert."

"Ich habe keinen Appetit!", drang die gedämpfte Stimme durch die Holztür.

"Morgana, du warst Tage lang bewusstlos. Dein Körper braucht Nahrung. Ich habe dich nicht aus den Fängen dieses Tyrannen befreit, damit du jetzt trotzig dem Hungertod erliegst."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Morgause fand sich ihrer Schwester gegenüber, die sie wütend anfunkelte. Morgause lächelte leicht, nachdem sie ihren kurzen Schrecken überwunden hatte. "Ich bitte dich, komm mit mir zum essen. Alle sind begierig darauf dich kennen zu lernen."

"Behandle mich nicht wie ein verzogenes Kind", sagte Morgana ernst.

Morgause' Lächeln verschwand. "Dann benimm dich nicht wie eins." Morgana war drauf und dran etwas Bissiges zu sagen, doch Morgause legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Arme. "Du bist meine Schwester, mein Fleisch und Blut. Ich liebe dich und ich will nur das Beste für dich. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht, um dich zu bevormunden wie Uther es all die Jahre getan hat. Aber wenn du hier bei uns bleiben möchtest, lernen möchtest deine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, dann musst du offen sein. Du musst aufhören dich wie eine Prinzessin zu benehmen, denn du bist keine, Morgana. Hier gibt es keine Zofen, die dich von früh bis spät bedienen. Wir haben feste Riten und Essenszeiten und jeder hier hat Pflichten zu erfüllen."

Morgana verschlug es die Sprache. Normalerweise ließ sie sich nicht einfach so mundtot reden. Allerdings war nichts mehr normal in ihrem Leben. Das war es schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gewesen und es wurde zunehmend merkwürdiger. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn ergab gegen Morgause zu kämpfen. Sie war in Sicherheit, sie war in Avalon, unter ihresgleichen.

"Du hast viel durchgemacht", fügte Morgause sanft hinzu als Morgana schließlich aus dem Zimmer in den Korridor trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. "Du hast lange in Angst gelebt, aber du musst lernen diese Angst loszulassen. Hier wird dir niemand etwas Böses tun."

"Daran habe ich auch nicht gezweifelt", sagte Morgana kleinlaut und folgte ihrer Schwester hinab ins unterste Geschoss. "Ich wusste nur, dass ich dich kannte und…" Morgana machte eine kleine Pause. "Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass du meine Schwester bist."

"Nein, das konntest du nicht." Sie blieben vor einer großen Doppeltür stehen. "Nun versuche deine Sorgen zu vergessen und den Abend zu genießen. Ich möchte dir deine neue Familie vorstellen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Morgause die Tür, die zu beiden Seiten nach innen aufschwang und Morgana einen riesigen Saal offenbarte. Uthers Speisesaal war klein dagegen. Vier lange, reich gedeckte Tischreihen zogen sich durch den gesamten Raum. An jeder dieser Tischreihen saßen rund vierzig Männer, Frauen und Kinder einträchtig beisammen und speisten.

Morgana fühlte sich von der Menge beinahe überwältigt. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass so viele Uthers Säuberung überleben konnten. "Sind das alles Hexen und Zauberer?", fragte Morgana flüsternd.

Morgause lächelte. "Und Druiden, ja. Es gibt sehr viel mehr magische Wesen, aber einige ziehen es vor in der Natur außerhalb Avalons zu leben."

Einige standen von ihren Plätzen auf und kamen auf die beiden Frauen zu, um Morgana zu begrüßen und in ihrem Kreis willkommen zu heißen. Eine warme Atmosphäre ging von den Leuten um sie aus und sie wusste sofort, dass sie ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatte in dem sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Arthur ging in seinem Gemach auf und ab wie ein unruhiges, gefangenes Tier im Käfig. Eine drückende Stille hatte sich über Camelot ausgebreitet seit die Sonne untergegangen war und das geschäftige Treiben im Schloss aufgehört hatte. Immer wieder fiel des Prinzen Blick aus dem Fenster hinab in den Haupthof, in der Hoffnung Merlin würde ihn irgendwann überqueren. Doch der Hof blieb leer, wirkte wie ausgestorben.

An Schlaf war für Arthur nicht zu denken. Nicht, nachdem was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Insgeheim wusste er, dass Morganas Verschwinden mehr als seltsam war. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder das verweinte Gesicht der Hexe Morgause, die schützend ihre Arme um Morgana gelegt hatte. Ein wahres Blitzgewitter aus Bildern jenes Nachmittags tat sich in seinem Geist auf. An je mehr Arthur sich erinnerte, desto schlechter fühlte er sich. Nicht nur, weil er es bislang übersehen hatte. Auch weil er plötzlich nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, welche Rolle Merlin in dieser ganzen Sache spielte.

Es klopfte plötzlich an seiner Tür und er drehte sich zu ihr herum. Er hatte niemanden durch den Hof gehen sehen. Es konnte nicht Merlin sein. Verwundert bat er "Herein", und straffte die Schultern.

Der dunkle Haarschopf seines Dieners erschien wider erwarten im Türspalt als dieser herein trat. "Hast du schon geschlafen?" Leise schloss Merlin die Tür hinter sich. Er wusste, dass es spät war und dass Arthur für gewöhnlich zu dieser Zeit bereits schlief. Er ging meist zeitig schlafen, um am nächsten Morgen für das Training ausgeruht zu sein.

"Nein. Ich konnte nicht schlafen", erwiderte Arthur und setzte sich ans Fußende seines Bettes. Die Worte seines Vaters hatten Zweifel in ihm geweckt und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen dieses Gespräch mit Merlin neutral zu halten. Er musste außer Acht lassen, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren. Er musste als Kronprinz agieren, nicht als Liebhaber. Doch es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht, als er in Merlins unschuldiges Gesicht, in Merlins vertraute blauen Augen sah.

"Du siehst bedrückt aus." Merlin kam zögerlich zu ihm herüber, wagte es aber nicht ohne Aufforderung ebenfalls auf dem Bett platz zu nehmen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich halb stehend, halb sitzend Arthur gegenüber an den großen Esstisch.

Arthurs Blick galt nun Merlins feinen Fingern, die sich vor ihm ineinander verstrickten. Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie zärtlich diese Finger in der letzten Nacht über seinen eigenen Körper strichen, ihn streichelten. Merlin war ganz sicher kein normaler junger Mann, aber er war nicht böse. Daran zweifelte Arthur nicht. Allerdings zweifelte er an Merlins absoluter Aufrichtigkeit. Er hatte schon länger im Verdacht, dass ihm sein Diener etwas verheimlichte. Einen Verdacht, der ganz leise in seinem Unterbewusstsein geschlummert hatte, bis zu jenem Abend als Uther Morganas Verschwinden und in diesem Zusammenhang Merlin erwähnt hatte. Seit diesem Moment schrie seine innere Stimme so laut, dass er sich die Ohren zuhalten wollte - vergebens.

"Arthur, was ist mit dir?"

Merlin sah beunruhigt aus. Arthur wollte am liebsten aufstehen und ihn in die Arme schließen, ihm sagen, dass es unwichtig sei. Aber er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde. Und er musste fürchten, dass Uther seine eigenen Methoden anwenden würde, um von Merlin zu erfahren was er der Hexe gegeben hatte. Das Knallen einer Peitsche auf nackter Haut ertönte in Arthurs Geist und er zuckte unweigerlich zusammen.

Das Herz des Zauberers verkrampfte sich. Er fühlte ganz deutlich die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Nicht nur die räumliche, auch die emotionale. Hatte jemand Wind von letzter Nacht bekommen? Sah Arthur so traurig aus, weil er ihre kleine Affäre beenden wollte ehe sie richtig begann? Hatte er sich einen neuen Diener gesucht und würde Merlin entlassen? Merlin wurde ganz anders bei dem Gedanken.

"Versprich mir, dass du ehrlich bist, Merlin. Ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich brauche eine ehrliche Antwort von dir." Langsam hob Arthur den Blick und sah Merlin in die Augen.

Merlin war froh, dass er sich an den Tisch lehnte. Er spürte wie seine Knie nachgeben wollten als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er nickte und zwang sich zu lächeln. "Ich verspreche es."

Stille hing unheilvoll über ihnen als Arthur die entscheidende Frage in seinem Geist formte. Wenige Sekunden verstrichen, die sich für Merlin wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten. Sein Lächeln war längst verblasst.

"Was hast du Morgause gegeben, ehe sie mit Morgana verschwand?"

Merlin hörte das Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren so laut wie einen tosenden Fluss. 'Versprich mir, dass du ehrlich bist', hörte er wieder Arthurs Bitte. Und plötzlich schien es ihm gleichgültig, ob Arthur je von seiner Magie erfuhr oder nicht. Er würde ohnehin bald hingerichtet werden, dafür, dass er das Mündel des Königs vergiftet hatte. Niemand würde den Grund hinterfragen. Er war ein einfacher Diener, sie beinahe wie ein Stiefkind für den König.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass - ganz gleich wie nahe sie sich gekommen sein mochten - Arthur ihn dafür einsperren und vor den König führen ließe, weil es als Kronprinz seine Pflicht war, sagte Merlin ihm die Wahrheit. Er erzählte Arthur von dem Drachen, von Morgause' Zauber und davon, dass nur Morganas Tod diesen Zauber brechen konnte. "Ich wollte nicht, dass sie stirbt, Arthur", fügte er abschließend hinzu und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass Tränen feine Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterließen. "Sie war meine Freundin. Mir ist noch nie etwas so schwer gefallen wie das. Das musst du mir glauben. Und deshalb gab ich Morgause die leere Flasche. Sie sollte die Möglichkeit haben, Morgana zu retten."

Arthur starrte ihn wortlos an. Er war sich nicht sicher, womit er gerechnet hatte. Aber sicher nicht damit. Merlin, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte, hatte Morgana vergiftet um das Schloss zu retten? Das Wohl Vieler überwiegt das Wohl eines Einzelnen. Sein Vater hatte ihn das gelehrt. Es sei denn natürlich, diese einzelne Person war der König oder dessen Erbe. Langsam schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, seine Gedanken rasten.

"Wie hast du von dem Drachen erfahren?", wollte Arthur schließlich wissen, seine Stimme klang wie ein Krächzen und war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Sein Blick hing an Merlins rotem Halstuch. Er fühlte sich außerstande Merlin in die Augen zu schauen.

Das war das Ende. Merlin hatte keinen Zweifel daran. Und so sehr seine Mutter immer versucht hatte ihn zu beschützen und so sehr Gaius ihn stets gewarnt hatte, er war es leid zu lügen und so zu tun als sei er ein normaler, trotteliger Diener. Hinzu kam, dass er Arthur Ehrlichkeit versprochen hatte. Er wollte seinen Prinzen, seinen Freund, seinen Geliebten nicht länger belügen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn es seinen Tod bedeutete. Es war an der Zeit zu sich selbst zu stehen.

"Er hat mich zu sich gerufen."

Arthurs Augen suchten seine. Schrecken und Verwunderung lagen in Arthurs Blick. Merlins Mundwinkel zuckten, deuteten ein Lächeln an, das jedoch erstarb, ehe es sich bilden konnte.

"Gerufen? Das hätte jeder im Schloss gehört."

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat mich mental zu sich gerufen." Um das Zittern seiner Finger zu verheimlichen, hielt Merlin sich rechts und links von seinem Körper an der Tischplatte fest.

Arthur erhob sich und blieb dicht vor Merlin stehen. "Mental?" Merlin nickte leicht. "Du meinst, du verfügst über die Fähigkeit die Gedanken anderer zu hören?" Diesmal schüttelte Merlin den Kopf. "Erkläre es mir. Bist du ein Zauberer oder was?"

Merlin schluckte, diesmal bewegte er sich gar nicht. Er fühlte sich außerstande. Er war gelähmt vor Angst.

Arthur schloss die Augen, dann kehrte er Merlin plötzlich den Rücken zu und brachte einige Schritte Abstand zwischen sie. "Das ist unmöglich. Nicht du, Merlin. Von allen im Schloss, nicht du."

"Es tut mir leid." Mehr brachte Merlin nicht zustande. Seine Entschuldigung war so leise gewesen, dass er sie selbst kaum hören konnte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, dass Arthur sie gehört hatte.

Zumindest nicht, bis dieser sich rasch auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und ihn mit finsterem Blick fixierte. "Dir tut es leid, Merlin? Was tut dir denn leid, hm? Dass du mich seit Jahren wie einen Idioten im Dunkeln lässt? Dass du mich belogen hast? Oder dass du mich in eine unmögliche Situation bringst? WAS genau tut dir denn leid?" Arthur sprach leise, eisig und das war für Merlin noch viel schlimmer als wenn er ihn einfach angeschrien hätte. "Weißt du was du mir da eben gesagt hast? Bist du dir über die verdammte Tragweite dessen bewusst, was das bedeutet?"

Merlin nickte beklommen. "Ich weiß, dass das mein Todesurteil war. Das weiß ich nur zu gut. Und genau deshalb habe ich es geheim halten müssen. Vor allen…, dich eingeschlossen."

Arthur ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Merlin!" Alles in ihm drängte danach seiner Wut Luft zu machen und irgendetwas zu zerschlagen. Aber solche Wutausbrüche waren typisch für seinen Vater und er hatte es schon als Kind gehasst Zeuge dieser Unbeherrschtheit zu werden. Er wollte nicht wie sein Vater sein, in keiner Hinsicht. "Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde."

Merlin fühlte sich noch immer nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. "Was?"

Arthurs Zorn richtete sich nun gegen ihn. Er stieß den Zauberer unsanft, so dass Merlin rücklings auf dem Tisch landete. Er rappelte sich jedoch schnell wieder auf. Arthur war so nahe, dass Merlin den Atem des Prinzen auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Arthurs Hände krallten sich in Merlins Hemd. Dann verschwand auch das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen, als Arthur seine Lippen fest auf Merlins presste. Merlins anfängliche Überraschung verflog schnell. Er öffnete seine Lippen und gab sich ganz diesem Kuss hin. Merlin spürte, dass es ein Abschied war.

"Warum?", fragte Merlin, kaum dass ihre Lippen sich trennten, seine Augen behielt er geschlossen. Seine Stirn ruhte an Arthurs.

"Warum ich dich gehen lasse?"

Merlin nickte, ohne die Position zu verändern. Arthurs Hände legten sich auf seine Arme.

"Ich weiß, dass du nichts Böses im Sinn hast. Du magst ein Zauberer sein, aber du bist nicht mein Feind. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du für etwas hingerichtet wirst, das mein Vater fürchtet."

"Er wird dich nicht ungestraft davon kommen lassen, wenn er erfährt, dass du mich hast gehen lassen. Er wird es als Verrat sehen, Arthur."

Arthur konnte spüren, dass Merlin zitterte. Er nahm ihn fest in die Arme und hielt ihn. "Ich werde ihm die Wahrheit verheimlichen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst weil du bist wer du bist, Merlin."

Merlin vergrub seinen Kopf in Arthurs Halsbeuge, legte die Arme um seinen Prinzen. "Es ist mein Schicksal dich zu beschützen, Arthur. Das hat Kilgarrah gesagt. Wie kann ich dich schützen, wenn ich Camelot verlassen muss?"

"Es mag dein Schicksal sein mich zu schützen, Merlin. Genauso ist es das meine, dich zu schützen." Arthur machte eine kleine Pause. "Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass ich Dinge ändern kann, wenn ich König bin." Merlin nickte sanft an Arthurs Hals. "Ich werde dich zurückholen, sobald du hier sicher bist. Ich werde dich finden, Merlin."

Langsam löste sich Merlin von ihm, um in Arthurs Augen blicken zu können. "Das kann Jahre dauern."

Diesmal war es an Arthur zu nicken. "Das ist mir bewusst. Aber wir haben keine Wahl. Du bist hier nicht mehr sicher. Mein Vater hatte dich schon einige Male im Verdacht und er wird sich nicht ewig etwas vormachen lassen. Du weißt selbst, wie schnell er mit seinem Urteil ist. Es hat Gwens Vater das Leben gekostet, Gwen selbst war in Lebensgefahr und Gaius ist nur sehr knapp dem Scheiterhaufen entkommen. Ich will dich nicht sterben sehen, Merlin. Ich kann es nicht… Der bloße Gedanke…" Arthur schluckte und brach ab. "Lieber schicke ich dich weit fort", sagte er, als er sich wieder beruhigte, "damit du sicher bist, als dich in meiner Nähe zu haben und in ständiger Angst leben zu müssen, dass er entdeckt wer du bist." Arthurs Hände strichen liebevoll durch Merlins dunkles Haar, verharrten schließlich knapp unterhalb seiner Ohren. Zärtlich zog Arthur ihn erneut zu seinem Kuss heran. "Und nun geh", hauchte er schließlich, "packe das Nötigste zusammen und verabschiede dich von Gaius. Wir treffen uns unten am Stall. Geh, Merlin. Beeil dich!"

Merlin folgte dem Befehl, wenn auch höchst ungern. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin er gehen sollte. Uther würde Ritter losschicken, ihn zu suchen. Er würde sicher nicht weit kommen. Es würde Arthur nicht lange gelingen seinen Vater aufzuhalten. Und Merlin war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt wollte, dass Arthur sich für ihn einsetzte. Arthur durfte seine Beziehung zum König nicht gefährden. Der König vermochte immer noch Arthur der Krone zu verweigern. Arthur musste König werden.

Einige Minuten später trafen sich die beiden Männer wie verabredet. Zu Merlins großem Erstaunen hatte Arthur seine beste Stute gesattelt und reichte Merlin die Zügel. "Sie wird dich schnell weit fort von hier bringen, Merlin", erklärte Arthur. "Ich habe dir Reiseproviant, eine Decke und etwas Geld in die Satteltasche getan. Verliere sie nicht." Arthur half Merlin auf das Pferd.

Der Zauberer nickte wie betäubt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken kann… für alles."

"Bleib einfach am Leben, Merlin. Geh nicht nach Ealdor, das ist zu offensichtlich und bringt deine Mutter unnötig in Gefahr. Ich hole dich zurück, sobald ich kann. Ich gebe dir mein Wort." Arthur griff nach Merlins Händen.

Merlins Blick war von Tränen verschleiert, als er sich zu Arthur hinablehnte, um ihn ein letztes Mal zu küssen. "Leb wohl, Arthur."

"Leb wohl, Merlin." Für einen Moment sahen sie sich noch in die Augen, dann gab Arthur seiner Stute einen Klaps und sie gallopierte davon. Im Schutz der Nacht verschwand Merlin schnell aus Arthurs Sicht. Er konnte lediglich die Hufe des Pferdes auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster hören und dann warnende Ausrufe der wachhabenden Soldaten.

Merlin schickte die Wachen mit einem kleinen Zauber zu Boden, wo sie bewusstlos liegen blieben. Er sah sich nicht um, als er Camelot verließ und einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen ritt.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Nebel umhüllte Avalon an jenem Morgen als Morgana das Anwesen verließ, um einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können und sehnte sich nach frischer Luft. Zuviel war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen und hatte sie keine Ruhe finden lassen. Sie wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Sie hatte Teile der Zukunft in ihren Träumen gesehen, Bilder die sie sich noch nicht erklären oder zuordnen konnte. Sie hatte Schlachten gesehen und Leid. Unsägliches Leid. Die Schreie aus ihren Träumen verfolgten sie manchmal heute noch. Vielleicht, so überlegte Morgana, hatte sie auch deshalb in der letzten Nacht nicht geschlafen. Sie besaß den magischen Armreif nicht mehr und fürchtete sich vor den Alpträumen. Sie würde jedoch lernen müssen mit ihren Träumen zu leben. Morgause hatte ihr erklärt, dass dies ihre Gabe sei und nicht etwa ein Fluch, wie sie all die Jahre geglaubt hatte. Sie musste lernen ihr Talent zu nutzen, es zu kontrollieren, doch sie war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass sie dabei Hilfe brauchte.

"Du bist früh unterwegs."

Eine fremde Frauenstimme riss Morgana aus ihren Gedanken und sie wandte sich zu ihr herum. Sie blickte in azurblaue Augen einer großen, dunkelhaarigen Frau, die sie geheimnisvoll anlächelte.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln instinktiv. Sie fühlte sich wohl in Avalon und vor allem sicher. Es war nicht wie in Camelot, wo sie Fremden gegenüber erstmal vorsichtig sein musste. Sie glaubte Morgause, dass ihr von den Leuten hier keine Gefahr drohte. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gab Morgana ehrlich zu. "Ich hoffe, dass ich Euch nicht geweckt habe?" Ihre Schritte waren durch leeren Flure gehallt wie Donnerschläge in einer lauen Sommernacht.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich schlafe nie sehr viel. Darf ich dich ein Stück begleiten?"

Morgana nickte und setzte ihren Weg den kleinen Pfad hinab zum Waldrand fort. "Das Schloss ist viel zu klein für all die Leute, die ich gestern beim Abendessen gesehen habe. Wo schlafen sie alle?" Morgana ging davon aus, dass sich einige ein Quartier teilten und nicht jeder Bewohner ein so großes Zimmer wie sie selbst erhalten hatte.

"Die Druiden schlafen im Freien, meist im Wald. Sie kommen jeden Abend um gemeinsam mit uns zu speisen. Auf diese Weise halten wir uns gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden und können uns austauschen."

Morgana nickte nachdenklich. "Was unterscheidet die Druiden von den übrigen Magiern?"

"Du bist sehr neugierig, Morgana. Das ist lobenswert. Es gibt noch sehr viel, das du lernen musst."

Morgana ging neben der Frau her und sah sie von der Seite an. "Ich habe Euch schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. In meinen Träumen, womöglich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Die Frau lächelte wieder. "Ich war in Camelot, aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Wir hatten damals nicht das Vergnügen uns kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Nimueh, ich bin die Hohepriesterin Avalons."

"Eine Priesterin?" Morganas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Eine Hohepriesterin der alten Religion, ja. Es gibt immer nur eine Hohepriesterin. Sie ist sozusagen die Führerin aller Magier, die sich ihr angeschlossen haben und die nach der alten Religion leben."

"Ihr habt versucht Arthur zu töten. Warum?" Morgana erinnerte sich langsam, je länger sie Nimueh ansah. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den vergifteten Kelch, aus dem schließlich Merlin getrunken hatte.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Wäre dies meine Absicht gewesen, hätte ich ihn am ersten Abend im Bankettsaal zu Staub zerfallen lassen. Dazu brauche ich nicht mehr als ein Fingerschnippen." Sie lächelte düster.

"Was sollte das dann?"

"Ich sage ja, du musst noch sehr viel lernen. Das Rad des Schicksals dreht sich unaufhörlich, Morgana. Und ein jeder von uns hat seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Arthurs und Merlins Bund ist mit jedem unserer kleinen Eingriffe stärker geworden. Natürlich versucht immer wieder einer von uns Uther insgeheim zur Strecke zu bringen. Ruhm und Ehre gehören jenem, der seiner Herrschaft endlich ein Ende bereitet."

"Steht fest, wann das sein wird?"

"Das fragst du mich? Du bist die Seherin, Morgana."

Morgana schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Ihr war bis zu jenem Moment nicht klar gewesen, dass man von ihr erwartete, sie würde Uthers Ende prophezeien. Sie wusste doch noch gar nicht, wie sie ihre Kräfte kontrollieren konnte. Die Visionen in ihren Träumen kamen willkürlich. Wie sollte sie dies steuern?

"Gibt es keine anderen Seher?"

"Wir kennen niemanden sonst mit deiner Fähigkeit. Einige von uns können beobachten. Dazu müssen wir allerdings jedes Mal einen speziellen Ort aufsuchen. Das alles wird dir jemand anderes erklären. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Morgause sich darum bemühen wird, deine Mentorin zu werden." Nimueh seufzte leise. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich deshalb für uns entschieden hast, weil du Uthers Ende bereits gesehen hast."

Morgana schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch keine Hilfe bin."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du wirst noch lernen deine Gabe zu nutzen. In unserer Bibliothek wirst du einige Bücher finden, die dir helfen werden." Nimueh atmete tief ein und breitete die Arme aus. "Ist es nicht herrlich hier draußen? Diese reine Luft… Kannst du es riechen?"

"Riechen? Was genau meint Ihr?"

"Schließe deine Augen, Morgana, dann atme tief ein." Sie gab Morgana einen Moment genau das zu tun, ehe sie hinzufügte. "So riecht Magie. Sie umgibt uns hier überall. Sie durchströmt uns, nährt uns, stärkt uns. Sie ist eins mit uns und der Natur um uns herum."

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete Morgana wieder die Augen. "Ich rieche nur das feuchte Holz, das Gras…"

Nimueh lächelte. "Du musst dich der Magie öffnen. Du hast sie zulange unterdrückt, sie gefürchtet. Du wirst es spüren. Eines Tages wirst du wieder hier stehen und wissen was ich meine."

~*~

"Was meinst du damit, er ist fort?", donnerte Uthers Stimme durch die Halle und echote von den leeren Wänden wider.

Arthur zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und sich eine Ausrede überlegt, die nicht allzu unglaubwürdig klingen würde. Im Grunde jedoch wusste er, dass nichts seinen Vater überzeugen würde. Der König war bereits mehr als misstrauisch Merlin gegenüber gewesen. "Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt."

Uther atmete tief durch, versuchte seinen wachsenden Zorn zu zügeln. "Hat er oder hat er nichts mit dieser verdammten Hexe zu tun, die Morgana entführt hat?"

"Nein."

"Nein?"

Arthur straffte die Schultern. "Er hat getan was nötig war, um seinen König, den Kronprinzen und das gesamte Schloss zu retten. Er musste Morgana vergiften, Vater. Morgause hatte einen Zauber über das Schloss gebracht, der von Morgana bewahrt wurde. Irgendwie war es der Hexe gelungen an Morgana heranzukommen. Und was Merlin ihr an jenem Tag gab, war lediglich die leere Giftampulle, damit Morgause sie retten konnte."

Uthers Gedanken rasten. Er versuchte sich einen Reim aus dem zu machen, was sein Sohn ihm erzählte, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. "Es wäre besser gewesen, Morgana wäre gestorben. Wer weiß, was diese Hexe mit ihr vorhat. Sie könnte gefoltert werden."

Arthur hatte Morgause' Tränen gesehen und wie sie schützend über Morgana hing. Er bezweifelte, dass Morgause ihr etwas antun wollte. Etwas verband die beiden Frauen, er wusste nur nicht was es war. Inzwischen glaubte er auch nicht mehr an eine Entführung Morganas, vielmehr schien es eine Rettung gewesen zu sein. "Merlin hat Morgana als Freundin empfunden. Er wollte nicht, dass sie stirbt. Sein Handeln war menschlich. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler Morgause zu verraten womit er Morgana vergiftete, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

Uther war froh, dass Arthur offenbar noch nicht wusste, dass die Hexe und Morgana höchstwahrscheinlich verwandt waren. Er machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen darum, dass Morgana gefoltert werden könnte. Vielmehr beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke, dass sie eine Hexe zur Halbschwester hatte. Es war durchaus denkbar, dass Morgana ebenfalls Magie besaß. Und wenn dem so wäre, würde er sich eines Tages gezwungen sehen das Versprechen zu brechen, das er Gorlois vor all den Jahren am Sterbebett gab. Er würde Morgana nicht länger schützen können, wenn sie sich als Feind erwies.

"Merlin", sagte Uther schließlich, "hätte keinen Grund gehabt das Schloss zu verlassen. Er hätte mir die Wahrheit sagen können."

"Du hättest ihm nicht zugehört. Du siehst in ihm nichts weiter als einen Diener, einen Bauern auf einem Schachbrett, den du leicht austauschen oder gar opfern kannst. Ich weiß wie schnell du mit deinem Urteil bist, Vater. Und ich…"

"WAS?", unterbrauch Uther ihn und stand von seinem Platz auf, um zu seinem Sohn zu gehen, der nur wenige Meter neben ihm stand. "Du wagst es mein Urteilsvermögen anzuzweifeln?"

Arthur presste die Lippen zusammen und straffte einmal mehr die Schultern. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Vater. Jedoch", Arthur schluckte und nahm allen Mut zusammen auszusprechen, was er tief in seinem Herzen fühlte, "konnte ich kein Risiko eingehen. Ich konnte die Möglichkeit nicht ertragen, dass du ihn nicht anhörst oder ihm keinen Glauben schenkst. Er wäre deinetwegen schon einige Male gestorben, hätte ich es nicht verhindert. Es wäre diesmal nicht anders gekommen. Du selbst hast mir einmal gesagt, dass es einen richtigen und einen falschen Weg gibt Dinge zu tun. Ich tat was ich für richtig hielt."

"Er ist dein Diener, Arthur. Nur ein Diener von vielen." Uther kniff die Augen zusammen, durchbohrte seinen Sohn mit eisernem Blick. Arthur hatte schon viele Diener gehabt, sie verschlissen wie Camelots Ritter ihre Schilde. Was war an Merlin so besonders?

Arthur atmete tief durch. "Er ist mein Freund. Der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte."

Uther brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Merlin ist ein Idiot. Er stolpert von einem Fettnapf in den nächsten und er ist laut deiner eigenen Aussage ein lausiger Diener. Und so jemanden bezeichnest du als Freund, Arthur?"

"Er ist nicht so dumm wie es den Anschein hat. Und ja, er ist nicht der beste Diener den ich je hatte, dafür aber einer, der immer für mich da ist. Er rennt nicht weg, wenn Gefahr droht, er steht neben mir. Ohne ihn, und das weißt du so gut wie ich, wäre ich schon ein paar Mal gestorben. Er mag ein Trottel sein, aber er ist ein mutiger Trottel. Und ich sah gestern keine andere Möglichkeit ihn vor dir zu schützen als ihn fortzuschicken." Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Arthur wieder Merlin unter sich liegen, vollkommen losgelöst von den Sorgen des Alltags. Nackt und zerbrechlich, warm und weich, in jeder Hinsicht sein. Hastig schob er die Erinnerung beiseite. Lieber wusste er Merlin fort von hier als in erneuter Gefahr. Sollte sein Vater je herausfinden, dass er mit Merlin geschlafen hatte, dass er begonnen hatte so viel mehr als Freundschaft für Merlin zu empfinden, wäre es egal ob Merlin ein Zauberer war oder nicht. Er wäre dem Tod geweiht.

"Geh zu deinen richtigen Freunden, Arthur. Geh mit ihnen feiern und vergnüge dich auf die Weise, wie es ein Prinz tut", sagte Uther. "Du musst aufhören dich mit dem einfachen Volk abzugeben. Das betrifft auch Morganas Zofe. Ich weiß, dass du in ihr etwas siehst, das deiner nicht würdig ist. Ihr Blut ist unrein, Arthur. Unsereins verbindet sich nicht mit solchen Leuten. Was für ein König soll aus dir werden, wenn du Mägde in dein Bett lässt? Oder glaubst du jemand wie diese Guinevere kann eine Königin werden?" Uther legte seinem Sohn die Hände auf die Schultern. Arthur sah seinen Vater fassungslos an. "Ich rate dir im Guten, dass du dich von diesen Leuten fernhältst. Sie sind nicht deine Freunde, Arthur. Sie hoffen nur auf ein besseres Leben durch dich. Und sie würden alles sagen oder tun, um dich glauben zu machen, dass sie in dir sehen, was du dir wünschst. Werde ihr König, das ist mehr wert als ihr Freund oder ihr Geliebter zu sein."

Arthurs Blickfeld verschwamm als sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Jedes Wort seines Vaters war wie ein Dolchstich in sein Herz. Er wollte ihn anschreien und ihm sagen, dass er lieben konnte wen er wollte. Dass es keine Rolle spielte ob dieser Mensch wohlhabend oder arm war, aus gutem Haus oder ein einfacher Bauer. Dass gerade die Männer, die er früher für seine Freunde hielt, sich als Speichellecker entpuppt hatten und niemals wirklich für ihn da waren. Erst durch Merlin hatte er erfahren was ein wirklicher Freund ist. Nein, diese so genannten Freunde vermisste er nicht. Er wollte nicht dahin zurückkehren wo er vor seiner Bekanntschaft mit Merlin war. Dieser einfache Bauernjunge hatte ihn verändert, ihm Werte vermittelt, die sein Vater ihn nie hatte lehren können, weil sie selbst dem König fremd waren. Es gab kein Zurück mehr für Arthur und das war gut so.

Die beiden Männer schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an. Dann bat Arthur sich zurückziehen zu dürfen und Uther gewährte ihm den Gesuch. Als sich die Tür hinter Arthur schloss und Uther allein war, setzte er sich wieder an den Frühstückstisch. Sein Blut kochte vor Zorn. Etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Merlin. Er hatte dieser so genannten Freundschaft viel zu lange zugesehen. Und er schwor sich an jenem Tag, dass er diesem Bauernburschen niemals wieder gestatten würde sein Schloss zu betreten. Arthurs Affektion gegenüber Merlin und auch Guinevere war einfach lächerlich. Er wollte, dass sein Sohn eines Tages ein würdiger König sein würde, ein starker Führer. Was sollte aus ihm werden, wenn er einen Bauernjungen als Freund und eine Magd zur Frau nehmen würde? Was für Nachkommen würde das hervorbringen? Er sah es schon deutlich vor sich. Arthur als König auf dem Thron, links neben ihm Gwen als seine Königin und rechts neben ihm Merlin als Berater. Diese Vorstellung ließ Uthers Zorn ins Unermessliche anschwellen. Mit einer raschen Armbewegung fegte er sein gesamtes Frühstück vom Tisch. Teller und Kelch krachten mit Ohren betäubendem Lärm zu Boden.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Merlin hatte zunächst jede Stunde gezählt, dann jeden Tag und schließlich die Wochen, die er von Camelot weg war. Als die Wochen sich zu Monaten formten, hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Merlin hatte sich mit kleinen Hilfsarbeiten über Wasser gehalten, sich Nahrung und Obdach damit verdient auf seiner Reise. Doch an keinem der Orte hatte er es länger als ein paar Tage ausgehalten. Inzwischen war er seit mehr als sechs Monaten fort von Camelot. Es war ihm aufgefallen als ihm das Datum bewusst wurde. Arthur würde in vier Tagen Geburtstag haben. Vier Tage und er war so weit weg von Camelot dass er drei Mal so viele Tage bräuchte, um nach Hause zu kommen. Und dann auch nur, wenn er die Tage und Nächte auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes im vollen Galopp durchritt.

Ob Arthur an ihn dachte? Vielleicht hatte er ihn schon vergessen. Als Kronprinz hatte er sicherlich besseres zu tun als an seinen ehemaligen Diener zu denken. Auch wenn sie sich gerade in ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Woche besonders nahe gekommen waren. Arthur sah umwerfend aus und bestimmt standen Frauen und Männer bereits Schlange, um das Bett des Prinzen wärmen zu dürfen.

Merlin versuchte sich manchmal, wenn er allein in seiner Bettstatt lag und wieder mal nicht einschlafen konnte, zu erinnern wie Arthur sich angefühlt hatte, wie er geduftet hatte. Und eines Abends war ihm mit Schrecken aufgefallen, dass er es vergessen hatte. Er hatte es einfach vergessen! Traurigkeit erfüllte ihn seit jenem Abend, wann immer er an Arthur dachte.

Das Geld, das Arthur ihm mitgegeben hatte war längst aufgebraucht. Das Pferd hatte Merlin eintauschen müssen, da es sich verletzt und gelahmt hatte und er sich nicht erlauben wollte einige Wochen am selben Ort zu verweilen bis es genesen war. Ein Dorfschmied hatte sein Pferd gegen Arthurs Stute eingetauscht und Merlin noch etwas Nahrung für unterwegs gepackt. Doch weder Nahrung noch das gesunde, kräftige Pferd konnten Arthurs Stute ersetzen. Nicht nur, weil es einfach Arthurs Stute war und Merlin schon allein deshalb an dem Tier hing. Sondern auch, weil die Stute durch ihre Zucht und Ausbildung ein viel besseres Pferd war. Das Pferd des Schmieds brauchte öfter Rast, konnte nicht so lang galoppieren und nach etlichen Kilometern gab Merlin es schließlich frei. Ob er dem Tier damit einen Gefallen tat oder nicht war ihm letztlich egal. Es wurde zu einer Last, schlimmer noch als Arthurs Stute. Und so hatte Merlin den Sattel und das Zaumzeug abgenommen und irgendwo liegen lassen und das Pferd mit einem kräftigen Klaps auf das Hinterteil verjagt.

Sein weiterer Weg hatte ihn über ohnehin für Pferde sehr unwegsames Gelände geführt bis er schließlich vor einem Berg stand, den zu erklimmen er nicht wagte. Jedoch kletterte am Rand entlang, um damit den Weg um den Berg herum so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Dabei rutschte er nicht selten auf losen Steinen aus, blieb an Wurzeln hängen und stolperte unzähligen Males. Er wusste, dass er für einen Zauberer reichlich ungeschickt war. Im Geiste hörte er Arthur, der ihn auslachte und unschöne Kommentare von sich gab. Und so sehr er diese Kommentare früher auch nicht leiden mochte, sie fehlten ihm inzwischen doch sehr.

Als er nach einigen Tagen das steinige Gelände am Rande des Berges hinter sich ließ, tat sich vor ihm eine Burg auf. Sie war mindestens so groß wie Camelot, aber längst nicht so prunkvoll. Sie sah rustikaler aus, war aus dunklerem Stein und nicht so sehr gepflegt. Dennoch eindrucksvoll schon allein durch die Größe. Ein tiefer und mit Wasser gefüllter Graben umgab die Burg, die nur durch eine Zugbrücke begehbar war, die für allerlei Händler und Bauern herabgelassen war. Merlin hoffte, dass es ihm gelänge sich unbemerkt einzureihen und so ins Schloss zu gelangen.

Sofern er sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, war dies Lord Bayards Burg Mercia. Hier würde er für eine Weile bleiben können und sicher sein. Selbst wenn Uther Pendragon ihn jemals suchen würde – doch wozu sich die Mühe für einen armseligen Diener machen? – müsste er zunächst Cenreds Königreich durchqueren. Und soweit Merlins letzter Stand war, befanden sich die beiden Königshäuser noch nicht im Waffenstillstand.

Merlin näherte sich gebückt und versteckt hinter Büschen und Bäumen der Zugbrücke und huschte aus seinem Versteck heraus, als sich ein günstiger Moment ergab. Wie selbstverständlich ging er neben einem Bauern her, der sein Pferd, das eine Kutsche mit Getreide zog, am Zügel führte. Der Bauer sah Merlin nicht einmal an. Dafür war er viel zu sehr darauf bedacht sein Pferd ihn dem Gedränge ruhig zu halten.

Die Soldaten, die das Eingangstor bewachten sahen Merlin nur flüchtig an. Offenbar sah er in ihren Augen wie ein Bauerssohn aus. Es war lange her, dass Merlin sich auch wie einer gefühlt hatte. Drei Jahre war es inzwischen her, dass er das letzte Mal die Ernte eines Sommers zusammen mit seiner Mutter ausgeliefert hatte.

Drei Jahre war es nun her, da seine Mutter ihn angesehen und ihm ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt, doch sie hatte tapfer versucht zu lächeln und ihm gesagt, dass es zu seinem Schutze sei. _„Ich kenne einen gütigen Mann, von dem du viel lernen kannst, Merlin. Er ist der Hofarzt von Camelot. Und er ist der einzige Mensch, dem ich dein Leben anvertrauen kann. Ich habe ihm schon vor Wochen geschrieben und er hat eingewilligt dich bei sich aufzunehmen und auszubilden.“_ Merlin hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und ihr versichert, dass William sein Geheimnis niemandem verraten würde. Dass er sein bester Freund sei und er Ealdor nicht verlassen wolle, nur weil Will von seiner Zauberei wusste. _„Denke nicht, dass ich dich wegschicken möchte, Merlin. Aber ich liebe dich mehr als irgendjemanden sonst auf dieser Welt. Gaius kann dir helfen deine Magie zu kontrollieren. Er kennt sich auf diesem Gebiet aus. Und er hat schon vielen Zauberern und Hexen geholfen.“_ Merlin hatte protestiert, versucht ihr zu versprechen nie wieder zu zaubern. Aber sie kannte ihn zu gut. Wusste, dass er die Zauberei liebte und hoffte irgendwann mehr als ein einfacher Bauer zu sein. _„Dass du fortan in Camelot leben wirst bedeutet nicht, dass wir uns niemals wieder sehen, mein Sohn.“_ Damit hatte sie die Wahrheit gesagt. Aber sie hatten sich viel seltener gesehen und er musste sich immer wieder fragen, ob es gut gewesen war Ealdor zu verlassen.

Natürlich hatte er mit Gaius Hilfe viel gelernt. Er hatte wunderbare neue Freunde gefunden und jemanden, den er von Herzen liebte. Sein Leben in Camelot hatte ihm ermöglicht seinen Vater kennen zu lernen. Zwar war er noch immer nicht sehr viel mehr als ein Bauernjunge, nur der Diener des Kronprinzen Camelots, aber er liebte dieses Leben.

Es hatte Tage gegeben, da hatte er Arthur verwunschen und all die Arbeiten, die er ihm täglich aufhalste. Aber diese Tage waren stets vorüber gegangen. Ebenso die vielen kleinen Verletzungen, die er sich beim Training mit Arthur zugezogen hatte oder wenn sie wieder mal auf der Jagd waren und er den Lockvogel für irgendein wildes Tier spielen durfte. Mit einem Lächeln fiel Merlin wieder das Einhorn ein, das er zu seinen schönsten Erinnerungen zählte. Nicht die Tatsache, dass Arthur es erschossen hatte, aber dass ihre Freundschaft letztlich das Wunder bewirkt hatte, dass das Einhorn wieder leben durfte. Seit jenem Tag wusste Merlin, dass ihn etwas Besonderes mit Arthur verband und dass ihr Schicksal tatsächlich miteinander verbunden war, ganz wie es der Drache gesagt hatte.

Merlin sah sich in den Straßen des Schlosses um. Überall wurden Tische aufgestellt, Waren darauf ausgebreitet und bereits erste Geschäfte getätigt. Fürs erste entschied Merlin, musste er eine Unterkunft finden. Seit Wochen hatte er in keinem richtigen Bett mehr geschlafen. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach einer bequemen Unterlage und einer warmen, trockenen Decke. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt wehte ein hölzernes Schild über einer Tür mit der Aufschrift „Gasthaus zum scheuen Reh“. Den Namen fand Merlin etwas eigenartig, aber er schüttelte nur innerlich den Kopf, ehe er direkt darauf zuging.

Eine dunkle Taverne empfing den schüchternen Zauberer, als er durch die Tür trat und diese hinter ihm zufiel. Hinter einem Tresen stand eine kleine rothaarige Frau. „Willkommen, Kleiner, wie kann ich dir helfen?“, grüßte sie, als sie Merlin entdeckte. Die Frau war so breit wie hoch und Merlin musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie ihn Kleiner nannte. Immerhin war er gut drei Köpfe größer als sie und es wunderte ihn schon fast, dass sie ihn über den Tresen hinweg überhaupt hatte sehen können.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin gerade in Mercia angekommen und suche für einige Zeit eine Unterkunft.“

„Hast du denn Geld? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich dich nicht umsonst unterbringen kann.“

Merlin nickte und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, ehe er den kleinen Beutel herausnahm, indem er sein bisschen Geld aufbewahrte. Er schüttete die paar übrigen Münzen auf den Tresen und steckte das leere Ledersäckchen wieder ein. „Wie lange kann ich dafür bleiben?“

Die Frau stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zählte die Münzen. „Das reicht kaum für drei Nächte. Aber dann hast du noch nichts gegessen oder getrunken.“

Erneut nickte Merlin. Er war so müde und ausgelaugt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er war es allmählich leid sich Gedanken über die täglichen Unkosten zu machen. Und zu allem Überfluss knurrte auch noch sein Magen, als die Frau Essen erwähnte. Er vermisste es von Gaius bekocht zu werden oder ab und an heimlich Arthurs Reste zu verspeisen, die seiner Ansicht nach immer zu viel und zu gut für den Abfall waren.

Die kleine Frau seufzte. „Ich sag dir was, Kleiner. Du isst jetzt einen Teller von meinem Eintopf und legst dich danach aufs Ohr. Ich rede mit meinem Gatten und schaue, ob du dir deine Bleibe irgendwie verdienen kannst. Bist du handwerklich begabt?“

Handwerklich begabt? Merlin dachte einen Moment darüber nach und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Nicht besonders, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ich kann Rüstungen reparieren, aber das wird Euch nichts nutzen.“

„Was kannst du denn?“

„Ich kenne mich mit Kräutern aus“, sagte Merlin, sah aber bereits am Gesichtsausdruck der Frau, dass sie keine solche Arbeit für ihn hatte. Dass er zaubern konnte, sagte er lieber auch nicht. „Ich kann putzen.“

„Das ist schon mal was. Kannst du bedienen?“

Merlin zuckte die Schultern und nickte. Im Grunde hatte er Arthur ständig bedient. Und auf den höfischen Festen hatte er auch immer wieder Gäste bedient. Klar, das konnte er. Sein Nicken wurde eifriger. „Ja, das kann ich.“

„Sehr gut. Meine Kellnerin ist vor zwei Tagen abgehauen. Und allein ist mir das zu viel. Connor, das ist mein Mann, ist in der Küche mehr als genug beschäftigt. Die letzten Tage sind wir hier in Arbeit beinahe ertrunken.“ Sie machte eine Pause und lächelte. „Ich bin Maggie.“ Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

Merlin drückte ihre Hand. „Mein Name ist Merlin. Ich danke Euch vielmals, Maggie.“

„Ach, schon gut“, lächelte sie.

~*~

Arthur schmerzte der Hintern. Er wusste, dass er längst wund geritten war. Zu viele Tage und Nächte, über Wochen hinweg, saß er auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes und durchkämmte mit seinen Rittern die Randgebiete Camelots auf der Suche nach Morgana. Er selbst hatte die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben sie zu finden, aber sein Vater war starrsinnig wie gewohnt und schickte ihn immer wieder aus.

Konflikte mit Cenreds Männern blieben nicht aus. Cenred und Uther stritten seit Jahren um gewisse Gebiete, die sich am Rand ihrer beider Königreiche befanden und die jeder der beiden Könige für sich beanspruchen wollte. Arthur wusste, dass dies einer der Hauptstreitpunkte zwischen beiden Herrschern war und dass sie deshalb seit Jahren verfeindet waren. Cenred war ein recht eigensinniger König, dem nicht allzu viel an seinen Untergebenen lag. Das zumindest wusste Arthur, seit er mit Merlin nach Ealdor geritten war, um den Bauern zu helfen. Cenred hatte es nicht interessiert, dass die kleinen Dörfer regelmäßig von Banditen überfallen wurden. Von seinem Vater wusste Arthur, dass dieser sich um solche Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Regelmäßig wurden kleine Patrouillen losgeschickt, die überall nach dem Rechten sehen und dem König anschließend berichten sollten. Er selbst hatte nie zu diesen Patrouillen gehört. Als Königssohn genoss er gewisse Privilegien und diese Art Einsätze wurden vor allem den Neuzugängen aufgetragen.

Arthur schwang sich von seinem Pferd und streckte die schmerzenden Beine. „Wir machen Rast“, erklärte er seinen Männern. „Schürt ein Feuer.“ Er sah sich unter seinen Männern um. Sir Leon stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt. „Wir gehen jagen“, sagte er an Sir Leon gewandt und legte ihm dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wird Zeit, dass wir mal wieder etwas Richtiges essen.“

Sir Leon lächelte und verbeugte sich leicht. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee.“

Hinter einer Kuppe lag ein kleines Wäldchen. Es würde sie kaum einen Tag Zeit kosten es zu durchqueren. Aber darauf legte Arthur es nicht an, als er es betrachtete. Viel mehr erhoffte er sich von dort ein Reh oder zumindest einige Kaninchen fürs Abendessen.

Zusammen mit Sir Leon und zwei anderen Soldaten, machte sich Arthur zu Fuß in Richtung Waldrand auf.

„Der König wird nicht aufhören nach Lady Morgana zu suchen, oder?“, fragte Sir Leon und sah Arthur an, der neben ihm ging. Die beiden Soldaten folgten ihnen in einigen Metern Abstand.

„Nein.“

„Wir haben bald das gesamte Königreich durchsucht, Sire.“ Arthur nickte müde. „Die Männer beginnen die Entscheidung des Königs anzuzweifeln.“

„Und was ist mit Euch, Sir Leon?“

„Ich verstehe den König. Aber wir werden das Königreich bald verlassen müssen, wenn wir unsere Suche weiter ausdehnen wollen. Und das könnte Krieg mit König Cenred bedeuten. Wir haben bereits einige gute Männer in der Vergangenheit verloren. Das Königreich ist zurzeit nicht stark genug, einem Angriff Cenreds stand zu halten. Und er wird angreifen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel.“

Arthur seufzte leise. Es tat gut wieder etwas zu Fuß zu gehen. Er bekam endlich wieder Gefühl in seine Beine. „Ich teile Eure Bedenken. Ich habe bereits versucht mit meinem Vater zu reden. Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit, aber er ist ... uneinsichtig.“

„Glaubt Ihr, die Lady Morgana lebt noch?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gab Arthur zu. „Ich hoffe es allerdings. Sie ist mir die Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Dem Schloss fehlt das Herz, wenn sie nicht da ist.“

Arthur verstand Sir Leons Bedenken wirklich. Krieg mit Cenred war das Letzte was sie jetzt brauchten. Camelot hatte sich erst vom Angriff des Drachen erholt. Doch seit Morgana verschwunden war, hatte sein Vater sich zunehmend zurückgezogen. Und mit jeder Woche, die verging, ließ der König verbissener nach seinem Mündel suchen. Arthur konnte nur hoffen, dass Morgause wirklich etwas an Morgana lag und dass sie sie in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass er sie wirklich finden konnte. Morgause schien eine mächtige Hexe zu sein. Sie hatte sich und Morgana einfach fortgezaubert.

Sie hatten keine Spur, der sie folgen konnten. Niemand im Königreich wagte es Zauberer oder Hexen zu verstecken und wenn doch, so würden sie nie den Rittern des Königs sagen, wo. Es käme Selbstmord gleich. Arthur konnte es den Leuten nicht verübeln. Jeder fürchtete sich vor des Königs Urteil. Seit zwanzig Jahren hatte sein Vater keine Gnade gezeigt. Und Arthur wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele gute Menschen durch dieses Urteil unbegründet ihr Leben lassen mussten. Menschen wie Merlin, die ihre Zauberei für Gutes nutzten.

Mehr denn je glaubte Arthur, dass nicht alle Menschen, die Magie besaßen, von Natur aus böse waren. Er hatte gesehen, wie gut und anständig und fürsorglich Menschen mit Magie sein konnten. Jene die böse waren, gab es genauso wie böse Menschen ohne Magie. Es war nicht die Magie, die sie böse machte. Es war ihre Furcht und ihr natürlicher Wunsch zu existieren. Sein Vater jagte jene, die Magie besaßen. Natürlich waren sie ihm gegenüber böse und setzten die Magie gegen das Königreich ein.

Sein Vater und auch Merlin hatten ihm gesagt, dass Morgause gelogen hatte, um ihn gegen seinen Vater aufzubringen. Aber Arthur fand, dass der Zeitfaktor zu sehr passte, um ein bloßer Zufall zu sein. Morgause mochte ihn tatsächlich gegen seinen Vater aufhetzen. Sie wollte ihn tot sehen, so wie alle magischen Menschen. Und Arthur fand sich mehr denn je zwischen den Stühlen gefangen. Er liebte seinen Vater, der seine einzige Familie auf dieser Welt bedeutete. Doch er liebte auch Merlin und fürchtete um dessen Leben. _„Wenn Ihr König seid, könnt Ihr es ändern...“_ , hatte Merlin vor langer Zeit einmal zu ihm gesagt. Damals ging es um Gwen, aber im Grunde war diese Aussage viel universeller. Er konnte Dinge ändern, wenn er König war. Und er würde Dinge ändern. Er würde nicht wie sein Vater alle magischen Menschen von seinem Königreich verbannen. Er würde versuchen ein Bündnis mit ihnen einzugehen, ein Friedensabkommen schließen. Was dieses Königreich nach zwanzig Jahren brauchte, war Frieden.

„Sire.“ Sir Leon sah Arthur mit fragender Miene an. „Geht es Euch gut, Mylord?“

Arthur schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf und wischte die Gedanken fort. Sie hatten den Wald längst erreicht und waren sogar schon einige Meter hineingegangen. Wie in Trance war der Prinz Sir Leon gefolgt. „Es geht mir gut. Ich war nur in Gedanken.“ Arthur lächelte sein müdes Lächeln und spannte die Armbrust.

„Dort“, sagte Sir Leon und deutete etwas tiefer in den Wald.

Vielleicht dreißig Schritt entfernt von ihrer Position fanden sie eine kleine Rotwild Herde vor. Arthur legte einen Pfeil in den Lauf und bedeutete Sir Leon dasselbe zu tun. Dieser gehorchte und trat ein paar Schritte nach links, darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen und die Herde aufzuschrecken.

Arthur deutete auf das Reh, das er schießen würde. Sir Leon sollte ein anderes erlegen, das etwas weiter am Rand der Herde stand. Zwei Tiere bedeutete, dass alle seine Männer heute wohl genährt schlafen konnten. Und er würde ungern entscheiden müssen, wer etwas vom Wild abbekam und wer sich auch heute wieder von Pökelfleischrationen und zu trockenem Brot ernähren musste.

„Auf drei“, sagte Arthur und begann flüsternd zu zählen. „Eins... zwei... drei.“ Und exakt in derselben Sekunde schossen die Pfeile aus beiden Armbrüsten ihren Zielen entgegen. Der Rest der Herde sprang gehetzt auseinander und floh ins Dickicht des Waldes.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Connor, der Hausherr, hatte Merlin misstrauisch beäugt. Maggie hatte den Neuankömmling in Schutz genommen, könnte sie doch vom Alter her gut seine Mutter sein und sich vor den Jungen gestellt. „Du wirst dir mein Vertrauen verdienen müssen, Bursche“, sagte Connor und klang dabei ziemlich schroff. „Wenn ich dich mit den Fingern in meiner Kasse erwische oder dabei, wie du dir ohne zu zahlen etwas zu Essen oder Trinken nimmst, dann...“

„Nun halt mal die Luft an“, mischte sich Maggie ein und legte beschwichtigend ihre Hände auf die muskulöse Brust ihres Gatten. „Nicht jeder ist so hinterhältig wie Sarah.“ Merlin nahm an, dass das die Kellnerin war, die einfach abgehauen war. Er nahm sich vor Maggie bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen. „Ich habe dem Jungen in die Augen gesehen und nur Gutes darin gefunden.“ Sie drehte sich zu Merlin um und lächelte ihn voller Hoffnung an. „Er wird uns nicht bestehlen.“

Connor brummte und legte schließlich einen Arm um seine Frau. Dann sah er Merlin nochmals gründlich an. „In dem Aufzug kannst du hier nicht arbeiten. Du stinkst und deine Kleidung hat mehr Löcher als ich zählen kann. Was soll meine Kundschaft denken, wenn ich dich so für mich arbeiten lasse.“

Maggie grinste triumphierend, was Connor nicht sehen konnte, da sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte und ebenfalls Merlin in Augenschein nahm.

Merlin selbst war wohl aufgefallen, dass seine Kleidung inzwischen reichlich verschlissen aussah, doch er konnte sich keine neuen Sachen leisten. Auch keinen Schneider, der seine Kleidung flicken würde. Und dass er stank lag nur daran, dass er keine Seife mehr besaß und es seit Wochen so kalt draußen war, dass er es nicht wagte sich in den Bächen und Seen zu waschen an denen er auf seiner Reise vorbei gekommen war. Gaius hatte ihm sehr ausführlich von den diversen Krankheiten erzählt, die man sich durch Unterkühlung einhandeln konnte und keine davon klang verlockend.

„Er kann doch Sarahs alte Kammer haben. Dort soll er sich waschen, während ich zusehe, ob ich nicht ein paar alte Hemden und Hosen von dir finde“, Maggie wandte sich halb zu Connor um, „du passt in einige der Sachen ohnehin nicht mehr rein.“

„Und wessen Schuld ist das wohl?“, fragte Connor gespielt entrüstet und zog den Wohlstandsbauch ein, ehe er seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Komm mit, Merlin.“ Maggie nahm den Zauberer bei der Hand und führte ihn durch die schmale Tür zur Küche. Dort wiederum befand sich eine einfache Treppe, die zum Obergeschoss der Taverne führte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch jemals für Eure Gastfreundschaft und Hilfe danken kann, Maggie. Soviel Großzügigkeit ist mir lange nicht begegnet.“

„Das ist das Problem auf dieser Welt“, sagte Maggie bedauernd. „Aber bedenke immer, dass wir nicht jeden so herzlich aufnehmen. Und wenn du bei uns arbeitest, vergiss auch niemals, dass unsere Gäste zahlen müssen. Unsere Großzügigkeit hat auch ihre Grenzen. Wir müssen Steuern abgeben und haben selbst Rechnungen zu zahlen.“ Merlin nickte verstehend. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, das kann ich sehen. Aber achte darauf, dass du es nicht jedem so offen zeigst. Es könnte dir sonst aus der Brust gerissen werden.“

Dafür war es zu spät, dachte Merlin. Es war ihm nicht aus der Brust gerissen worden, aber er hatte es in Camelot zurückgelassen, bei Arthur.

Maggie öffnete die Tür am Ende eines schmalen Ganges und offenbarte Merlin eine Kammer, die noch etwas kleiner als jene war, die er in Camelot sein eigen nennen durfte. Fahles Licht drang durch ein winziges Fenster. Außer einem engen Bett und einem wackelig aussehenden Schrank gab es keine Möbel in dem Zimmer. Es war schäbig, aber umsonst und Merlin hoffte, dass er sich hier bald ebenso wohl fühlen würde wie in Camelot.

~*~

Das Kettenhemd lag schwer auf dem feuchten Stoff seiner Tunika. Arthur konnte den Schnee schon beinahe riechen, der sich seit Tagen ankündigte. Der Himmel war, soweit das Auge reichte, mit düsteren Wolken verhangen. Eisiger Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, ließ sein Gesicht allmählich unbeweglich werden.

„Sire“, wandte sich Sir Leon, der neben dem Prinzen ritt, an Arthur, „der Winter bricht herein. Einige der Männer klagen bereits über erste Erkältungssymptome. Husten und Schnupfen breiten sich zunehmend aus und einige leiden bereits an Fieber.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Arthur und drehte sich, wie um sich zu überzeugen, zu seinen Soldaten um. Nur wenige von ihnen hatten das Privileg auf einem Pferd zu reiten. Viele von ihnen gingen zu Fuß und das schon seit Wochen. Längst hatten sie das Königreich seines Vaters hinter sich gelassen. Bislang war es ihnen jedoch gelungen Cenreds Männern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Um diese Jahreszeit ließ Cenred die äußeren Grenzen seines Landes wohl nur sporadisch absichern.

Arthur seufzte. „Mein Vater wird nicht gerne sehen, dass wir mit leeren Händen heimkehren. Aber Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Sir Leon. Die Gesundheit der Männer geht vor.“ Der ältere Ritter nickte dankbar, fühlte er sich doch sehr für die Soldaten und Ritter verantwortlich. „Wir suchen den nächsten Ort auf, um Proviant und andere Güter für die Heimreise zu besorgen. Sagt den Männern, dass wir bald nach Camelot zurückkehren werden. Sie müssen nur noch ein Weilchen länger durchhalten.“

„Sehr wohl, Sire.“ Mit diesen Worten lenkte Sir Leon sein Pferd herum, um die gute Nachricht weiter zu geben.

Arthur konnte sich nur allzu gut das Gesicht seines Vaters vorstellen, wenn er nach Monaten der Suche noch immer ohne Morgana heimkehrte. Allerdings konnte er die Leben seiner Männer nicht so unnötig aufs Spiel setzen, von seinem eigenen ganz zu schweigen. Der Winter ließ nicht mehr auf sich warten und des nachts sank die Temperatur bereits so sehr, dass Arthur und seine Männer am offenen Lagerfeuer nicht mehr genug Wärme fanden, um schlafen zu können. Sie alle waren erschöpft und hungrig, nachts gefror das Wasser in ihren Trinkschläuchen. Es wurde zu gefährlich oft Tage lang unterwegs zu sein, ohne Rast, ohne ein Dach über dem Kopf, Wind und Wetter gnadenlos ausgesetzt. Und Arthur wusste, dass, wenn es erst einmal anfangen würde zu schneien, er und seine Männer so gut wie verloren waren.

~*~

Später am Abend, für gewöhnlich schlief Merlin zu dieser Zeit längst, mischten sich fröhliche Musik bekleidet von Gesang und aufgeregtes Geplauder der vielen Gäste im 'Gasthaus zum scheuen Reh'. Irgendwo fiel ein Bierkrug herunter und zerschellte, aber Merlin konnte ihn bei all dem Lärm nicht richtig lokalisieren und beschloss die Scherben später aufzufegen, wenn sich die Taverne leeren würde. Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn. Der Zauberer konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal für Arthur so schwer hatte arbeiten müssen, dass ihm das Haar feucht am Kopf klebte.

"Merlin, kommst du mal bitte?"

Er erkannte Maggies Stimme und wandte sich zu ihr um. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sie zwischen einem halben Duzend Männern sitzend vorfand. Er nickte sofort, bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr und stellte fest, wie praktisch es war so dünn zu sein. Wie ein Aal glitt er zwischen den vielen Menschen hindurch.

"Merlin, das sind William, Hank und", sie sah die übrigen Männer fragend an, die ihr nur mit halbem Ohr lauschten und ein eigenes Gespräch führten. "Ach, wer interessiert sich für euch Bande", fuhr sie lachend fort - ihr waren die Namen schon wieder entfallen, obgleich sie die Freunde ihrer Freunde gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte - und die Männer brachen in tiefes Gelächter aus. "William hat gefragt, wo du herkommst."

Sämtliche Augenpaare ruhten nun auf Merlin und betrachteten ihn gründlich. Derart im Mittelpunkt zu stehen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er fühlte wie seine Wangen begannen zu glühen. "Meine Heimat ist Ealdor", sagte Merlin schließlich.

"Was führt dich so weit fort von deiner Heimat? Ealdor liegt doch in Cenreds Königreich. Sicher Abenteuerlust, nicht wahr?", meinte der Mann, den Maggie als Hank vorgestellt hatte.

"Sozusagen", erwiderte Merlin. Hank sah aus wie ein Bauer, recht schlank, ein wenig ungepflegt. William dagegen hatte eher den Körperbau eines Schmieds. Groß und kräftig. Merlin erzählte ihnen nur die Halbwahrheit. Dass er von Ealdor wegging, um ein wenig mehr von Albion zu sehen. Dass er sich ein anderes Leben, als das eines Bauernsohns erhoffte. Über seine Zeit in Camelot schwieg er sich aus.

"Trink mit uns", rief William schließlich aus, zerrte Merlin grob am Handgelenk auf einen freien Stuhl direkt neben sich und stellte ihm den einen Metkrug hin. William meinte es durchaus gut, aber durch seinen Beruf hatte er einen sehr kräftigen Ruck und Merlin glaubte für einen Moment, dass ihm der Mann die Hand abgerissen hätte.

Merlin lächelte schüchtern und rieb sich das feuerrote Handgelenk. "Lieber nicht. Ich vertrage nichts."

"Dann wird es Zeit", ließ sich Hank vernehmen. "Maggie, bring uns noch eine Runde auf meine Kosten."

Maggie stand auf und klopfte Hank auf die Schulter. "Eine Runde darf er mitmachen, dann brauch ich ihn wieder." Sie zwinkerte Merlin zu, der sich eine andere Reaktion von ihr erhofft hatte. Hätte sie nicht einfach sagen können, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war während der Arbeit zu trinken?

Aus der einen Runde wurden letztlich sechs. Irgendwann verschwamm Merlins Sichtfeld und der Fußboden gab seltsam unter seinen Schritten nach, wirkte uneben. Zwar hatte er sich immer wieder von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt, um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, doch sie hatten ihn immer wieder gerufen und erneut eingeladen. Aus Höflichkeit wollte er nicht ablehnen, doch allmählich kam er ein Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihm auf.

Zu Merlins Glück leerte sich die Taverne langsam und auch William, Hank und deren Freunde verabschiedeten sich. Während Merlin einen leeren Krug nach dem anderen einsammelte und zu Connor in die Küche brachte, wo Maggie ihrem Mann half das Geschirr zu spülen, knirschte es unter seinen Sohlen und er fand endlich den Stunden zuvor zerbrochenen Krug. Als er sich hinabbeugen und die Scherben auflesen wollte, wurde Merlin jedoch so schwindelig, dass er umkippte und sich dabei den Kopf an einem der massiven Holztische stieß. Fluchend rieb er sich die pochende Stelle, rappelte sich jedoch schnell wieder auf und ging in die Küche.

"Merlin!", stieß Maggie erschrocken aus, die sofort auf ihn zueilte. "Was hast du gemacht, Junge? Du blutest ja wie verrückt."

"Ich hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen", sagte Merlin. Der Tisch war stumpf gewesen. Wie konnte er sich da eine Platzwunde zuziehen? Verwundert griff er sich an die hämmernde Stelle seines Kopfes.

"Nicht dein Kopf, Kleiner, deine Hände bluten", sagte sie und griff nach seinen Händen, um sie sich anzusehen.

Connor kam mit einem Krug sauberen Wassers und kippte ihn über Merlins offene Hände, um die Verletzung zu reinigen. "Die Krüge sind scharf. Die Scherben solltest du nie mit bloßen Händen aufsammeln."

"Du bist wahrscheinlich reingestürzt und hast es nicht mal gemerkt", wandte sich Maggie wieder an Merlin, strich ihm dabei zärtlich übers Gesicht und belächelte ihn. "Ich verbinde dir die Hände. Dann gehst du dich am besten ausschlafen. Ich räum hier schon auf." Für seinen ersten Arbeitstag hatte er sich gut geschlagen.

"Aber…" Merlin kam nicht dazu seinen Satz auszusprechen. Maggie bemutterte ihn beinahe noch mehr, als es seine eigene Mutter getan hatte. Nur, dass er damals viel jünger gewesen war. Doch auch wenn er sich dabei wie ein Idiot fühlte, der nicht auf sich Acht geben konnte, so war er doch froh jemanden wie sie kennen gelernt zu haben.

"Du wirst dich noch daran gewöhnen auch betrunken zu arbeiten. Es wird nur einige Zeit dauern. Außerdem bringe ich dir ein paar Tricks bei, wie du die Jungs glauben lässt brav mitzutrinken." Maggie zwinkerte ihm zu und tupfte die Wunden sauber, ehe sie begann einen einfachen Verband über die Schnitte zu wickeln.

"Maggie ist darin Profi", sagte Connor. "Ich weiß schon, warum ich die meiste Zeit in der Küche oder am Ausschank stehe." Er gab Merlin einen ordentlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, der für Merlin beinahe zu stark war und drohte ihn von den Füßen zu reißen. Maggie stützte ihn und drückte ihn gegen den Schrank zurück, an dem er lehnte.

"Versuch still zu halten, Kleiner." Maggie sah ihn tadelnd an. "Diese Art Umgang bist du wohl nicht gewohnt."

"Nein", sagte er kleinlaut. Und auch wenn es ein lustiger Abend gewesen war und er sogar Trinkgeld bekommen hatte, so vermisste er sein ruhiges gesittetes Dasein, das er in Camelot geführt hatte. Er war meist früh ins Bett gegangen, um morgens mit den ersten Dienstboten des Königs seiner Arbeit für Arthur nachgehen zu können. Oft war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen.

Wenn er jetzt zu dem kleinen Fenster in der Küche hinausblickte, konnte er schon fast die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Wie William, Hank und all die anderen nach einer solchen Nacht ihren täglichen Pflichten nachkommen konnten war Merlin ein vollkommenes Rätsel. Er wusste nur eins, er würde fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen und sich ganz sicher niemals an einen solchen Lebensstil gewöhnen.

~*~

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als Arthur in der Ferne kleine Rauchschwaden aufsteigen sah. Müde saß er auf seinem Pferd und führte die Spitze des Trupps an. Sir Leon bildete das Schlusslicht und sorgte dafür, dass keiner der müden Männer zurückblieb.

Arthur hatte seit Stunden kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Händen. Die Zügel schienen schon beinahe in seinen Griff gefroren zu sein, als seien sie eins mit seinen starren Fingern geworden. Dennoch war ihm nicht allzu kalt.

In der Nacht hatte Fieber auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen und zwang ihn allmählich in die Knie. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er seiner wachsenden Müdigkeit nachzugeben drohte, doch er erlaubte es sich nicht.

Die Rauchschwaden am Horizont waren wie ein Lichtblick am Ende eines Tunnels. Sie würden bald Proviant aufnehmen können, um die Heimreise anzutreten.

Arthur erinnerte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran, wie warm und gemütlich sein Bett war. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, seit wie vielen Wochen sie nun genau unterwegs waren. Seit wie vielen Nächten er und seine Männer auf kalten, harten und teils feuchten Untergründen geschlafen hatten. Oftmals waren sie starken Regenfällen und Stürmen ausgesetzt gewesen. Und dabei grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass sie bislang keine schwerwiegenden Erkrankungen bekommen hatten.

Jetzt wo der Winter sich über Albion legte waren schwere Infekte jedoch kaum noch zu vermeiden. Mangelnde Hygiene war ebenfalls ein zunehmendes Problem, konnten sie sich schließlich nirgendwo mehr waschen ohne dabei halb zu erfrieren.

Arthur fühlte mit seinen Männern. Er war einer von ihnen. Hier draußen fühlte er sich nicht wie ein Prinz. Fern ab der Heimat war auch er 'nur' ein Soldat, der Befehle des Königs ausführte. Jedoch war er nicht bereit mehr zu riskieren als unbedingt nötig war. Und er glaubte längst nicht mehr daran, dass sie Morgana irgendwo hier draußen finden würden.

Morgause würde sie sicherlich nicht einfach so irgendwo aussetzen. Nicht nachdem, wie sie Morgana weinend im Arm gehalten hatte. Arthur wollte seinem Vater jedoch lieber nicht von dieser Beobachtung berichten. Er fürchtete, dass Uther einen falschen Eindruck bekäme und dass seine Furcht vor Magie wieder seine Entscheidungen beeinflussen würde.

Es lag nicht in Arthurs Wesen aufzugeben. Aber er glaubte, dass seine Suche ihren toten Punkt erreicht hatte. Zu Hause in Camelot würde er sich mit seinem Vater zusammen setzen und Alternativen suchen. Ziellos durch Albion zu ziehen, ohne einen einzigen Anhaltspunkt grenzte an Wahnsinn. Und Arthur konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Vater einsichtig sein würde.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde erreichten sie endlich den kleinen Ort und Arthur wies seine Männer an, Proviant zu besorgen, die Pferde beschlagen zu lassen, die es nötig hatten und erlaubte ihnen schließlich einen Tag Erholung. Er selbst kehrte mit Leon und einigen anderen Rittern in einer kleinen Taverne ein, die warmes Essen und einen gemütlichen Platz am Kamin versprach. Mit etwas Glück würden sie sogar für eine Nacht bleiben und etwas ausspannen können. Bis Camelot würden sie einige Tage unterwegs sein. Und Arthur hatte vor den Heimweg gestärkt antreten.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Nimueh saß ihr gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Morgana wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Im ersten Moment fühlte sie sich von ihrer Schwester Morgause betrogen, hatte sie ihr doch wichtige Informationen verschwiegen. Aus welchem Grund hatte sie dies getan? Traute sie ihr nicht?

"Nun?" Nimueh verlor allmählich die Geduld, bemühte sich jedoch es nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen.

"Merlin ein Zauberer?" Morgana wusste nicht, ob sie darüber lachen oder erschrocken sein sollte. "Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?"

Es war keine zehn Minuten her, da Nimueh Morgana in ihre Räume gebeten hatte. Nimueh besaß das mit Abstand größte Zimmer und es war ziemlich prachtvoll eingerichtet, wie Morgana bemerkte als sie sich flüchtig umsah.

"Ich habe dir diese Information nicht länger vorenthalten wollen, jetzt da deine Rückkehr nach Camelot beschlossene Sache ist. Du sollst dich schützen können, wissen wer dir gefährlich werden kann." Nimueh lächelte, doch es war ein kaltes Lächeln. "Dieser Junge hat versucht mich töten. Hätte er diesen Spruch auf eine andere Person gerichtet, hätte er Erfolg gehabt. Du musst dich unbedingt vorsehen, Morgana."

"Ist es denn ratsam, dass ich nach Camelot zurückkehre?" Dass ausgerechnet Merlin, der von ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten wusste, sich als Zauberer entpuppte verursachte Morgana Gänsehaut. Sie hatte viel gelernt in den Monaten auf Avalon. Aber wenn Merlin so mächtig war, wie Nimueh sagte, musste sie sehr vorsichtig sein.

"Halte dich an den König. Uther ist blind, wenn es um dich und Arthur geht. Ihr seid seine Familie. Und auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit oft streng war, so handelte er stets aus Liebe. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um dir das versichern zu können, Morgana. Spiele ihm etwas vor. Erzähle ihm Lügen, die sein Herz erweichen."

"Ihr habt mir noch nicht gesagt, was genau nun von mir erwartet wird. Und wie kann ich mit Euch Kontakt aufnehmen, wenn ich erst einmal zurück in Camelot bin?" Morgana war bemüht sich ihre Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jedoch fürchtete sie sich davor Avalon zu verlassen und ausgerechnet wieder nach Camelot zurückzukehren. Selbst wenn Uther sie liebte, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass er sie töten lassen würde, erführe er jemals von ihren Fähigkeiten.

"Zunächst einmal musst du dafür Sorgen, dass Merlin uns nicht in die Quere kommt. Er ist nicht so dumm wie er gerne tut und wer weiß was er im letzten Jahr dazu gelernt hat. Wir können seine Fähigkeiten derzeit kaum einschätzen." Nimueh setzte sich auf die Kante ihres massiven Schreibtischs. Morgana saß ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl und sah zu der Hohepriesterin auf. "Wir werden Uthers Königreich von Innen heraus schwächen und dann angreifen."

"Was ist mit Arthur?" Selbst wenn sie Uther noch so sehr hasste. Arthur war ihr wie ein Bruder und sie wollte ihn nicht verletzt sehen. Morgana hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Arthur aus allem heraushalten sollte.

Nimueh lächelte erneut ihr kühles Lächeln. In ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich. "Arthur ist noch recht unerfahren. Er ist noch nicht bereit das Königreich allein zu regieren. Und genau da springst du dann ein. Du wirst ihn lenken, ihn zugänglich für Magie machen und letztlich dafür sorgen, dass wir uns nicht länger verstecken müssen."

"Ihr überlasst es mir Uther zu beseitigen?" Morganas Augen wurden groß. "Wie soll ich das bei all den Wachen anstellen?"

"Abgesehen von Arthur kommt außer dir niemand nahe genug an Uther heran. Du wirst einen Weg finden. Es ist dein Schicksal, Morgana. Und mache dir keine Gedanken darüber, wie du mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen kannst. Wir behalten dich im Auge und melden uns regelmäßig bei dir."

~*~

Arthur hatte länger geschlafen als beabsichtigt. Es war bereits kurz vor der Mittagszeit als er die Stallungen erreichte, wo Sir Leon bereits mit einigen seiner Männer die Pferde auf die Abreise vorbereitete.

"Guten Morgen, Sire", grüßte Leon und verneigte sich leicht.

Arthur fühlte sich von seinem Fieber geschwächt, aber die Nacht in einem annehmbar bequemen Bett hatte ihn wieder ein wenig gestärkt. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schwindelig, wie am Tag zuvor. "Warum hat mich niemand geweckt? Wir könnten schon längst unterwegs sein."

Sir Leon straffte die Schultern. "Ich war der Ansicht, der Schlaf täte Euch gut, Sire."

Arthur verdrehte die Augen. "Ist wenigstens alles vorbereitet? Können wir gleich los?"

"Die letzten Vorräte werden gerade gepackt und verstaut, Sire. Ja, wir können in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen. Ihr habt noch Zeit für ein Frühstück, wenn Ihr es wünscht."

Der Prinz seufzte, nickte jedoch. Er wandte sich bereits von Sir Leon ab, um zu der kleinen Taverne zurückzukehren, als er das Wiehern eines Pferdes hörte und sofort in seiner Bewegung verharrte. Abrupt drehte er sich zu Sir Leon um. Dieser entgegnete dem Prinz jedoch nur einen fragenden Blick. "Habt Ihr das gehört?"

"Was meint Ihr, Sire?"

"Dieses Wiehern…" Arthur ging wieder in Richtung Stallungen. Das Wiehern erklang erneut. "Das ist unmöglich."

"Sire?" Leon folgte Arthur in die Stallung.

"Das ist mein Pferd. Ich kenne dieses Wiehern." Arthur ging an den vielen Boxen vorbei, bis er ganz hinten in der Ecke stehen blieb.

"Euer Pferd steht bereits gesattelt draußen an der Tränke, Sire."

Arthur zeigte auf die Fuchsstute, die in der Box vor ihm stand und zu ihm trat. Liebevoll streichelte er sie am Hals und legte seinen Kopf an ihren. "Nein", sagte er leise, "das ist meine Nahla."

Sir Leon kam nicht umhin den Prinzen verwundert anzustarren. Arthur öffnete die Box und trat ein. "Hier seht", sagte er und deutete auf die rechte Flanke der Stute. Dort war das königliche Siegel eingebrannt.

Leon nickte erstaunt. "Wie kommt Eure Stute hierher?"

"Merlin", raunte Arthur kaum hörbar. Ob es möglich war, dass Merlin hier war? Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Seine Freude hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Er hörte sich in dem kleinen Ort um und erfuhr, dass Merlin die Stute auf der Durchreise zurückgelassen hatte. Merlin war längst fort. Und Arthur fühlte sich plötzlich noch trauriger als zuvor. Er hätte sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollen, sie hatten seinen Schmerz nur größer werden lassen. Und obgleich er Merlin böse sein sollte, da dieser seine Lieblingsstute für ein nicht halb so wertvolles Pferd getauscht und zurückgelassen hatte, so konnte er es doch nicht. Wehmütig stieg er schließlich auf Nahla auf, wissend das sie Merlin immerhin sicher bis hierher gebracht hatte.

Merlin… ob es ihm gut ging?

~*~

"Pass auf, Merlin!", schrie Maggie angsterfüllt quer durch den Raum, über den Tumult sich prügelnder Betrunkener hinweg und Merlin ging rasch in Deckung.

Als Merlin sich wieder aufrichtete, flog ein Bierkrug in seine Richtung, dem er nur knapp entging.

"Hört sofort auf!" Maggie versuchte sich zwischen die Streithähne zu werfen, bekam dabei jedoch einen Ellbogen ab und sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Connor hatte bereits angefangen einige der Raufbolde hinauszuwerfen und bekam daher nicht mit, dass seine Frau verletzt wurde.

Merlin allerdings sah es und sprang über die Tische hinweg zu der Stelle, wo Maggie zu Boden gegangen war. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum die Männer sich prügelten. Irgendeiner hatte angefangen etwas über die Frau eines anderen zu sagen und plötzlich war aus einer kleinen Diskussion eine allgemeine Schlägerei geworden. Merlin konnte hören, wie Knochen brachen, als Fäuste auf Nasenbeine und Wangen trafen, Krüge zerbarsten und die diversen Getränke mischten sich auf Tischen und Boden mit dem Blut der Männer.

"Maggie?" Merlin erreichte sie schließlich, wurde jedoch umgestoßen und fiel zu allem Überfluss auf die Bewusstlose. Zornig rappelte er sich wieder auf und gab einen fast schon animalischen Schrei von sich. Es war nur ein Wort, der den Zauber auslöste. Mit diesem energischen Zauber schickte Merlin sämtliche Männer, die ihn und Maggie umgaben durch die Luft, als führe seine Stimme zu einer Explosion. Mit immenser Wucht prallten manche der Männer gegen Wände. Einer ging mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm im Regal hinter dem Ausschank zu Boden.

Merlin beugte sich besorgt über Maggie, deren linke Augenbraue angeschwollen war und ganz rot. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass ihre Nase unversehrt geblieben war und auch die Zähne. Um ihn herum rappelten sich die Männer wieder auf. Allesamt fühlten sie sich benommen und hielten sich die schmerzenden Stellen.

"Was ist passiert?" Connor stürzte neben Merlin auf die Knie und hob den Kopf seiner Frau behutsam auf seinen Schoß. "Maggie…"

"Sie ist nur bewusstlos, Connor. Sie hat einen Ellbogen abbekommen. Ich war zu weit weg, um sie davor zu bewahren." Merlin konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Diagnose zutraf. Schließlich war er nicht Gaius. Und noch dazu war er alles andere als nüchtern. "Du solltest sie ins Bett bringen. Ich schmeiße den Rest der Leute raus, räume auf und schließe ab."

"Ich danke dir, Junge."

Merlin winkte nur ab, als Connor sich bereits mit Maggie auf den Armen erhob und sie fort trug. Dass er einen Zauber gewirkt hatte, schien entweder keinem aufgefallen zu sein, oder es sprach ihn schlicht niemand darauf an. Merlin war sich nicht sicher. Aber er wusste, dass er sich auch vor Bayard rechtfertigen musste, wenn dieser von dem Vorfall hörte. Immerhin hatte sein Zauber zu einigen kleineren Verletzungen bei den Streitenden geführt.

Mit etwas Glück, dachte Merlin, hatte jedoch niemand gesehen, dass der Zauber von ihm ausging…

~*~

Glück war ein Umstand, der aufgehört hatte Merlin zu begleiten. Bereits am nächsten Tag fand er sich im Thronsaal wieder, flankiert von zwei Wachen Bayards. Der Fürst selbst saß auf seinem Thron, die beringten Finger auf die Lehnen gelegt.

Merlin konnte sehen, dass das Weiß von Bayards Fingerknöchel immer deutlicher hervortrat, je näher er dem Thron kam. Schließlich zwangen ihn die Wachen vor Bayard zu knien.

"Du!", stieß Bayard mit einer Verachtung aus, die Merlin keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er sich an ihn erinnerte.

Und wie könnte Bayard ihn auch vergessen haben. Immerhin hatte Merlin ihn bezichtigt den Kelch vergiftet zu haben, der ein Geschenk an Arthur gewesen war.

Merlin schluckte, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals bewegte sich nicht. Er wagte es kaum den Blick zu heben.

Rechts von Merlin stand eine Gruppe von Männern, die zu den Stammgästen der kleinen Taverne gehörten. Links von ihm standen Connor und Maggie, zusammen mit William und Hank. Ob sie gekommen waren, sich für Merlin einzusetzen? Er konnte es nur hoffen. Er war noch viel zu neu am Hof, um Freunde wie Gwen und Gaius oder gar Arthur zu haben, die für ihn bürgten.

Bayard erhob sich ruckartig, blieb jedoch auf der kleinen Erhöhung stehen, die es ihm erlaubte stets auf seine Untertanen hinabzublicken. "Was hast du in Mercia zu suchen?"

"Ich…", begann Merlin, doch seine Stimme versagte.

"Sprich!", gab einer der ihn flankierenden Wachen von sich und stieß Merlin in die Seite.

"Was sucht der Diener des Kronprinzen von Camelot in meinem Schloss?", verlangte Bayard zu erfahren. "Bist du hier, um mich auszuspionieren?"

"Nein", krächzte Merlin entsetzt und suchte den Blick Bayards.

"Ich hätte Uther nicht trauen sollen! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er erneut versucht mir mein Königreich zu entreißen."

"Das ist nicht wahr, Sire!", versuchte Merlin erneut an Bayards Verstand zu appellieren. Hilfe suchend wandte er den Blick zu Maggie, Connor und den anderen. Keiner von ihnen reagierte. Sie sahen ihn nur mitfühlend an. Sie wagten es nicht, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen.

"Sperrt ihn ein. Und verhört ihn so lange, bis er die Wahrheit sagt", befahl Bayard seinen Wachen.

"Sire, bitte. Ich bin nicht auf des Königs Geheiß hier. Ihr müsst mir glauben…", flehte Merlin und wurde unsanft von den Wachen auf die Füße gezerrt. "Bitte…"

"Deinetwegen saß ich zusammen mit meinen Männern in Camelots Kerker. Weiters bist du ein Zauberer, wie mir berichtet wurde. Ich werde schon herausfinden, was deine wahren Motive sind."

"Sire…" Tränen schossen Merlin in die Augen. Was sollte er tun? Würde er sich mit einem Zauber zur Wehr setzen und weitere Menschen verletzen, um zu entkommen, wäre das für Bayard wohl nur eine Bestätigung seiner Vermutung. Und was dann? Würde Bayard erneut in den Krieg gegen Uther ziehen? Merlin fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er hatte sich gesorgt vor Bayard geführt zu werden, weil er einige Menschen im Affekt verletzt hatte. Er hatte gefürchtet dafür bestraft zu werden. Nicht etwa deshalb, weil er einfach Merlin war und weil Bayard in ihm einen möglichen Spitzel Camelots sah. Nur wie sollte er beweisen, dass er nicht geschickt worden war?

Ohne sich zu wehren, ließ Merlin sich abführen.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Arthur hob die Hand, um seinen Männern einen kurzen Halt zu signalisieren. Als der Trupp zum stehen kam, schloss Sir Leon zu dem Prinzen auf. Er folgte Arthurs Blick hinab in das Tal, das sich vor ihnen auftat. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Wald, der dem Dorf Schutz vor allzu starkem Unwetter bot.

Es war gerade zur Mittagszeit. Eine kleine Rast würde den Männern gut tun, überlegte Arthur und stieg von seiner Stute. Mit einem Lächeln sah er hinab zu dem Dorf, das Erinnerungen in ihm wachrüttelte, die er schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Ealdor.

"Wir machen hier eine Stunde Rast", sagte Arthur laut und sprach damit seine Gefolgschaft an. Leon musterte Arthur von der Seite, was dem Prinzen nicht entging. Etwas leiser, so dass nur Leon ihn hören konnte, erklärte er: "Dies ist Ealdor. Das Heimatdorf meines… ehemaligen Dieners Merlin."

Sir Leon nickte. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass des Königs Standpauke, nach Arthurs Rückkehr aus diesem Dorf, im ganzen Schloss zu hören gewesen war. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Prinz sich dem ausdrücklichen Wunsch seines Vaters und wichtiger seines Königs widersetzt hatte. Und vermutlich nicht das letzte Mal. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, Sire. Wir haben Cenreds Königreich noch nicht verlassen."

Arthur nickte. "Ich weiß. Es ist sicherer kein Feuer zu machen. Dennoch brauchen die Männer ein bisschen Zeit sich zu erholen." Nicht mal ein Viertel der Soldaten war beritten, die meisten mussten zu Fuß gehen. Und gerade jene würden eine Pause sicher willkommen heißen.

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Sire." Leon fand, dass sie die paar Stunden durchaus hätten weitergehen sollen, bis sie die Grenze des Königreichs erreicht hatten. Aber diese Entscheidung oblag nicht ihm, sondern dem Prinzen und er musste gehorchen.

"Ich werde einer alten Bekannten einen Besuch abstatten", verkündete Arthur und stieg wieder auf Nahlas Rücken. "Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück." Er konnte sehen, dass Sir Leon die Idee für schlecht hielt, doch der Ritter war weise genug seine Ansichten für sich zu behalten.

Viele der Bauern gingen kleineren Arbeiten nach, wie Tiere füttern, Ställe ausmisten, Holz hacken und dergleichen. Im Winter gab es auf den Feldern keine Arbeit für sie. Aus dem Kamin von Huniths Hütte drangen kleine Rauchwolken auf. Arthur schloss daraus, dass sie zuhause war, stellte sein Pferd ab und klopfte beherzt an die Tür. Als ihm geöffnete wurde quietschte die Tür in den Angeln, doch Huniths überraschter Ausruf war noch greller und entlockte Arthur ein Lächeln.

"Prinz Arthur!"

"Hunith", grüßte Arthur sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schien von seiner Geste überrascht und erwiderte die Umarmung erst nach einem flüchtigen Moment des Realisierens. Als Arthur sich von ihr löste, musterte er sie eingehend. "Ihr seht gut aus."

Hunith sah ihm noch immer ungläubig in die Augen. Und aus der anfänglichen Freude in ihrem Blick wurde plötzlich Kummer. Arthur verstand das Wechselbad der Gefühle nicht, bis sie fragte: "Ist etwas mit Merlin?"

"Was?" Arthur überlegte schnell, dann begriff er. Sie ging davon aus, dass Merlin etwas zugestoßen war und dass er deshalb auf ihrer Türschwelle stand. "Nein", sagte er daher schnell. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Er räusperte sich. "Ob ich wohl reinkommen darf? Es ist kalt hier draußen."

"Natürlich! Verzeiht, Mylord." Rasch trat Hunith einen Schritt beiseite und gewährte ihrem unerwarteten Besucher Einlass, ehe sie die Tür hinter ihm zuschob. Als sie einander wieder ansahen, bemerkte sie einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck in Arthurs Blick. "Ihr habt nichts von Merlin gehört?"

Traurig schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. Hunith führte ihn an den Esstisch, der vor dem warmen Kamin stand und bot dem Prinzen etwas zu Essen und Trinken an. Arthur nahm beides dankend an und nahm schließlich Platz. "Ich habe seit Merlin Camelot verließ nichts mehr von ihm gehört", erklärte Arthur und folgte mit der Fingerspitze den feinen Rissen in dem Holztisch. Wieder erinnerte er sich an die Angst, die er gespürt hatte, als Merlin ihm von seiner Magie erzählt hatte. Nicht, weil er Merlin fürchtete, sondern weil er um Merlin Angst hatte. Damals war alles so schnell gegangen und inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt nötig gewesen war Merlin fortzuschicken. Vielleicht wäre es ihm gelungen seinen Vater zu überzeugen, dass von Merlin keine Gefahr ausging, dass er kein Feind des Reichs war.

Hunith stellte einen Teller Eintopf und einen Becher Wasser vor Arthur. Dann ging sie zu einer Kommode hinüber und nahm einige Briefe aus einer der Schubladen. "Diese hat er mir geschrieben, nachdem er Camelot verließ." Hunith reichte Arthur die Briefe und er nahm sie zögerlich entgegen.

Es kam Arthur nicht richtig vor, die privaten Briefe zu lesen, doch Hunith war anderer Meinung und ermutigte ihn sogar.

"Ich hatte gedacht, dass er sich auch bei Euch gemeldet hat. Er hat mir jeden Monat geschrieben. Aber dann kam plötzlich nichts mehr und nun mache ich mir Sorgen."

Arthur nickte und entfaltete das erste Pergament.

_Liebste Mutter,_

_ich musste Camelot verlassen. Mein Geheimnis war nicht mehr lange sicher. Ich musste einige schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Unter anderem war ich gezwungen Morgana zu vergiften, um einen Zauber zu brechen, der Camelots Fall bedeutet hätte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch lebt oder tot ist.  
Arthur weiß inzwischen bescheid. Er half mir Camelot zu verlassen. Ich habe mich nicht in ihm getäuscht. Er wird eines Tages ein großer König sein. Ich bedauere nur, dass ich ihn auf seinem Weg nicht weiter folgen kann. Dass ich ihn nicht länger schützen kann.  
Sorge dich nicht um mich, Mutter. Ich werde dich regelmäßig wissen lassen, wo ich mich aufhalte._

_In Liebe,  
Merlin_

 

"Den ersten Brief hat er von irgendwo unterwegs geschickt", sagte Hunith als Arthur das Pergament zusammenfaltete. "Dies", sie deutete auf den nächsten Brief, "war sein zweiter Brief, etwa einen Monat später."

_Liebste Mutter,_

_das Wetter meint es gut mit mir. Ich habe Uthers Königreich hinter mir gelassen und bin auf dem Weg nach Mercia. Ob ich dort sicher bin, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Aber ich habe die Hoffnung. Ich werde versuchen dort Arbeit zu finden, ein Zuhause.  
Arthurs Stute hat sich verletzt. Ich kann nicht mehr auf ihr reiten. Das erschwert meine Reise. Ich habe überlegt sie zu verkaufen. Aber ich weiß, dass Arthur mir das nie verzeihen wird. Von all seinen Pferden hat er nur zu Nahla eine Art Zuneigung entwickelt. Es war dumm von ihm, mir ausgerechnet dieses Pferd mitzugeben. Aber wer bin ich, dass ich meinem Prinzen widerspreche.  
Ich vermisse dich sehr. Und ich hoffe, dass die Ernte in diesem Jahr gut sein wird, sodass ihr den Winter gut übersteht. Bitte suche Gaius auf, falls du krank wirst._

_In Liebe,  
Merlin_

 

Den dritten Brief öffnete Arthur schließlich sehr viel neugieriger. Er vergaß für einen Moment, dass diese Briefe nicht an ihn adressiert waren. Er fühlte sich Merlin plötzlich so viel näher. Er konnte Merlins Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, wenn er die Zeilen las.

_Liebste Mutter,_

_es wird zunehmend kälter. Vergiss nicht genug Holzvorräte anzulegen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du frierst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir sein, um dir zur Hand zu gehen.  
Nahla habe ich verkaufen können. Ein Schmied in einem der Dörfer auf meinem Weg hat sie mir abgekauft und mir seinen Hengst gegeben. Er ist weitaus träger als Nahla, aber nicht verletzt, sodass ich zumindest auf ihm reiten kann.  
Allein zu reisen kann sehr einsam sein. Ich hoffe, dass ich die Berge bald hinter mir lassen kann. Tagelang mit keiner Seele reden zu können, nagt allmählich an mir. Aber du musst dich nicht sorgen, Mutter. Ich habe Bayards Land erreicht und Cenreds erfolgreich hinter mir gelassen. Ich glaube, ich habe hin und wieder die Richtung verloren und bin unnötige Umwege gegangen._

"Typisch, Merlin", raunte Arthur und las weiter.

_Glaubst du es wäre möglich, dass du Gaius schreibst und ihn wissen lässt, dass es mir gut geht? Und bitte sage ihm, er solle auch Arthur bescheid sagen. Und Gwen. Sage ihnen, dass sie mir schrecklich fehlen.  
Sobald ich Mercia erreicht habe, melde ich mich wieder bei dir._

_In Liebe,  
Merlin_

Arthur legte den Brief beiseite. Einen letzten gab es noch. Versonnen rührte er seinen Eintopf um, den er ganz vergessen hatte.

"Ihr seid ihm ein guter Freund gewesen, Mylord. Viel mehr als nur sein Herr. Er hält große Stücke auf Euch." Hunith schenkte Arthur ein scheues Lächeln. Es war nicht angemessen, so offen mit einem Prinzen zu reden. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, es täte Arthur gut. Und damit lag sie richtig.

"Ich hätte ihn nicht fortschicken sollen. Wer weiß, wo er überall entlang kam? Sein Orientierungssinn ist gleich Null. Wann immer wir jagen waren und er nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe blieb, verlief er sich." Arthur seufzte. "Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er von Ealdor nach Camelot fand."

"Ich hatte ihm eine Karte mitgegeben", erklärte Hunith lächelnd. Sie wusste, was Arthur meinte. "Aber er hat vier mal so lang gebraucht Camelot zu erreichen, als ich bei meinem letzten Besuch. Und ich war krank." Hunith verzog reuevoll das Gesicht. Sie schämte sich in dieser Art von Merlin zu sprechen. Doch so sehr sie ihn auch liebte, sein mangelnder Orientierungssinn war nicht zu leugnen.

Langsam schüttelte Arthur den Kopf und aß hungrig einige Löffel Eintopf, ehe dieser gänzlich kalt war. Zudem drängte die Zeit. Sir Leon wartete sicher schon ungeduldig auf dem Hügel außerhalb Ealdors auf seine Rückkehr.

_Liebste Mutter,_

_ich bin endlich in Mercia angekommen. Habe Arbeit in einer der Tavernen gefunden und darf bei den Gastwirten wohnen. Es ist ein nettes Ehepaar, sehr gütig. Ich fühle mich wohl hier, auch wenn das Leben hier doch ganz anders ist als früher bei dir oder in Camelot. Ich werde meinen Platz finden.  
Hast du Gaius schon geschrieben? Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm selbst eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das sicher ist.  
Hoffe, dass du den Winter genießt und dich erholst. Ich kenne dich und weiß, dass du dir zu selten Ruhe gönnst.  
Ich denke an dich._

_In Liebe,  
Merlin_

"Habt Ihr Gaius geschrieben?", wollte Arthur wissen als er den Brief weglegte.

Hunith nickte. "Ja, schon vor Monaten. Ich schrieb ihm auch, er möge Euch bescheid sagen. Hat er das nicht getan?"

"Das hätte er wohl, wäre ich nicht selbst im ganzen Land unterwegs gewesen." Arthur seufzte. "Mein Vater schickte mich vor Monaten los, um Morgana zu suchen. Wir glauben, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass sie nicht in bester Gesellschaft ist. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte." Arthur machte eine Pause. "Und dieser Brief hier", er deutete auf den letzten auf dem Stapel, "ist vor einigen Wochen gekommen?"

"Ja", bestätigte Hunith und die Sorge kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. "Ich weiß, dass die Post im Winter manchmal länger unterwegs ist, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

Arthur aß hastig noch ein paar Löffel von dem Eintopf und trank den Becher leer. Dann griff er über den Tisch nach Huniths Händen. "Ich muss meine Männer nach Camelot zurückbringen und einige Dinge mit meinem Vater klären. Solltet Ihr weiterhin keine Nachricht von Merlin erhalten, zögert nicht, Euch an mich zu wenden."

"Ihr seid sehr gütig, Mylord." Hunith starrte auf ihre geschundenen, rauen Hände, die in Arthurs lagen.

"Ihr seid gütig, Hunith. Ich kam vorbei, um hallo zu sagen und Ihr habt erneut Eure wenigen Speisen mit mir geteilt. Ich sehe, woher Merlin sein warmes Herz hat. Ihr habt ihn zu einem guten Mann erzogen." Hunith wurde rot. "Woher hat er nur diesen Mangel an Geschicklichkeit?" Beide lachten sie für einen Moment. Dann stand Arthur auf. "Versprecht mir, dass Ihr Euch meldet. Ich möchte unbedingt bescheid wissen, wenn Merlin Euch wieder geschrieben hat."

Hunith begleitete Arthur zur Tür. "Danke, für Euren Besuch, Prinz Arthur. Es war mir eine Ehre."

Und auch wenn sie nur eine Bäuerin war, so nahm Arthur doch ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. "Ich bedanke mich für Eure Gastfreundlichkeit. Lebt wohl."

Sie sah ihm verlegen in die Augen, als er ihre Hand losließ. "Lebt wohl." Hunith sah Arthur nach, als er auf den Rücken seiner Stute kletterte und langsam davon ritt.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Die Sonne ging auf und unter, doch Merlin bemerkte es längst nicht mehr. Bayard sperrte seine Gefangenen nicht wie Uther in Keller Verliese, nein. Bayard hatte einen Turm eigens für seine Gefangenen.

Es kam Merlin wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass Bayard ihn in eine der Zellen im Turm hatte einschließen lassen. Eine trockene Scheibe Brot und ein Becher Wasser war alles, was er zu essen bekam. Kraftlos, zittrig und vollkommen hoffnungslos lag Merlin zusammen gekauert unter dem winzigen Fenster, das Licht in seine Zelle brachte.

Seine einzige Unterhaltung bestand aus den Soldaten Bayards, die ihn immer wieder zu Verhören holten. Doch Merlin hatte ihnen nichts zu sagen. Er war kein Spion Camelots, aber niemand glaubte ihm.

Bittere Kälte herrschte in dem einsamen Turm. Bayard gewährte Merlin jedoch nicht mehr als einen kleinen Haufen Stroh und eine zerschlissene, viel zu dünne Decke um sich warm zu halten. Merlin erinnerte sich nicht daran, sich jemals schlechter in seinem Leben gefühlt zu haben.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, nach Mercia zu gehen? Wie hatte er nur annehmen können dort sicher zu sein? Nicht von Bayard bemerkt und wieder erkannt zu werden? Wie närrisch von ihm und wie naiv…

"Du bist so ein Idiot, Merlin."

Arthurs Stimme veranlasste Merlin die Augen zu öffnen. Er blinzelte gegen das bisschen Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinfiel und sah gegenüber Arthur stehen. Und im ersten Moment wollte er vor Freude aufstehen und zu seinem Prinzen gehen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass Arthur halb durchsichtig war.

"Es gibt mehr als sechs Königreiche in ganz Albion. Warum musstest du dir ausgerechnet Mercia aussuchen? Du hättest weiter in den Norden reisen sollen."

Arthurs Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und das zurecht. Merlin nickte gequält. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet hierher kam." In Merlins Augen brannten Tränen. Vorsichtig erhob er sich von seinem Strohlager. Seine sämtlichen Glieder schmerzten und er fand kaum genug Kraft sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. "Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich bin da, weil du es dir wünschst, Merlin. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht wirklich hier bin. Ich bin nur eine Phantasiegestalt."

Merlin nickte und eine Träne löste sich von seinen Wimpern. "Dann schimpfe nicht mit mir. Ich brauche nicht deinen Tadel, ich brauche…"

Die Erscheinung schüttelte den Kopf. "Das würde mir jedoch nicht entsprechen und das weißt du sehr genau. Wieso liegst du hier wie ein Häufchen Elend, anstatt dich zu befreien? Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt während du mein Diener warst? Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass man sich nicht gefangen nehmen lässt und wenn doch, dass man unter allen Umständen versuchen muss zu fliehen?"

"Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen? Bayard hat mich ohnehin im Verdacht. Wenn ich mich frei zaubere oder sonst wie fliehe, sieht er dies doch erst recht als Anlass wieder gegen Camelot in den Krieg zu ziehen." Zornig wischte Merlin sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich vermisse dich so sehr."

Arthurs Erscheinung stand reglos am anderen Ende der Zelle. Merlin wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sein Prinz ihn irgendwie aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien würde. Gleichzeitig jedoch wusste er, dass dies niemals geschehen würde. Arthur wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wo er war. Es war hoffnungslos.

Plötzlich wurde die Gittertür zu seiner Zelle geöffnet und glitt 'durch' Arthur hindurch. Merlin starrte einen Moment auf den Fleck, wo Arthur sich eben vor seinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst hatte, ehe er die beiden Wachen realisierte.

"Steh auf!", herrschte ihn einer der Soldaten an und Merlin gehorchte.

Er musste sich am Boden abstützen. Seine Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben und Schwindel erfasste ihn. Das Knurren seines Magens war längst zur Normalität geworden. Merlin bemerkte es schon gar nicht mehr.

"Wo bringt ihr mich hin?"

"Das ist eine Überraschung", zwinkerte der andere Soldat und griff nach Merlins Arm. "Beweg dich!"

Sie führten Merlin in den Keller des Turms hinab. Die Treppenstufen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen und einmal wäre Merlin beinahe hinabgestürzt. Geistesgegenwärtig hatten die Soldaten nach ihm gegriffen und ihn zurückgerissen. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir deinen dürren Hals brichst", hatte einer von ihnen gesagt und dann hatten sie beide ein bösartiges Lachen von sich gegeben.

Merlin hatte sich nicht zu ihnen umgedreht und hatte dann mehr auf seine Schritte geachtet. Doch im Grunde war die Idee verlockend die Treppen hinabzustürzen und sich das Genick zu brechen. Es würde seinem Elend ein Ende bereiten.

Die Kammer in die Merlin schließlich getreten war, wurde von einigen Kerzen erhellt. Das Tageslicht würde ihn hier unten nicht finden. Ein großer, kräftiger Mann sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und lächelte, wobei er seine halb fauligen Zähne entblößte. "Lord Bayard hat die Geduld mit dir verloren", ließ ihn der große Kerl wissen und deutete auf die Holzbank vor sich, die ihn von Merlin trennte.

Die Soldaten schoben Merlin weiter in den Raum auf die Holzbank zu. Dann rissen sie ihm die Kleider vom Leib.

"Das kann sich ja keiner mit ansehen", gab der Große von sich. "Bindet ihm wenigstens etwas über seine Geschlechtsteile." Nach einigem Zögern fasste sich einer der Soldaten ein Herz und tat wie ihm befohlen. "Schon besser." Der große Kerl musterte Merlin eingehend. "Das wird knifflig. Der fällt ja auch so schon fast auseinander. Die Peitsche wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber gut…" Er nickte den beiden Soldaten zu, die Merlin darauf hin unsanft auf die Holzbank schubsten.

"Was habt Ihr vor?" Merlin blickte ängstlich von einem zum anderen, konnte sich jedoch kein bisschen gegen die harten Griffe der Männer wehren. Bayard hatte ihn bewusst hungern lassen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Merlin spätestens jetzt alle Vorsicht über Bord werfen und zaubern würde, um sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Grob zerrten die beiden Soldaten an seinen Händen und Füßen, rissen sie auseinander und banden sie mit Seilen fest. Merlins Augen funkelten golden, doch nichts geschah.

Plötzlich trat noch eine Person in die Kammer. Sie trug einen dunklen, samtigen Umhang dessen Kapuze das Gesicht verdeckte. Merlin konnte nicht sagen, ob ein Mann oder eine Frau zu ihnen trat. Dann warf die Person die Kapuze zurück und Merlin sah in die eisblauen Augen eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der kaum älter war als dreißig.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Bayard zulässt, dass du zauberst? Emrys, für wie clever hältst du dich? Und für wie dumm hältst du meinen Lord?"

"Wer seid Ihr?"

"Wer ich bin spielt keine Rolle. Aber wir sind uns recht ähnlich. Wie du auch, beschütze und diene ich meinem Herrn. In deinem täglichen Wasserbecher war eine geschmacksneutrale Tinktur, die deine Zauberkräfte unterbindet."

Merlins Augen weiteten sich in Schrecken.

"Wir wollten sicher gehen, dass du uns nicht vorzeitig verlässt. Lord Bayard wartet immer noch auf Antwort von dir."

"Ich bin kein Spion. Ich schwöre es!" Merlins Stimme brach am Ende des Satzes.

"Nach zwei Wochen im Turm sind wir noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen", erklärte der Neuankömmling. "Wir wissen, wie treu du deinem Prinzen dienst. Du würdest für ihn sterben. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange schaffst du es für ihn zu leiden."

Merlin riss mit letzter Kraft an den Fesseln. Seine Haut brannte, wo die Seile ihn fest umwickelt hielten. Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Neuankömmling dem Großen zunickte. Dieser lächelte nur finster und positionierte sich an Merlins Kopf. Merlin versuchte zu sehen, was der Große tat, doch er konnte sich nicht weit genug herumdrehen.

"Steckt ihm einem Knebel in den Mund. Ich will das Geschrei nicht bis in mein Gemach hören." Damit zog sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf und verließ lautlos die Kammer.

"Nein, bitte. Ich bin kein Spion. Bitte nicht, nein. NEIN!" Merlin wurde ein Knebel in den Mund geschoben und für einen Moment glaubte er, der Soldat hätte ihm mit dem Ding die Zähne ausgeschlagen. Er brüllte und riss trotz aller Schmerzen an seinen Fesseln. Vergebens.

"Der lustige Teil kommt erst noch", sagte der Große und tätschelte Merlins Wange. "Schrei doch nicht jetzt schon." Ein fieses Grinsen entstellte sein Gesicht und Merlin schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich weg, weit weg.

 

~*~

Arthur schreckte aus seinem Traum und saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett in Camelot. Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn und sein Atem ging stockend. "Merlin…", keuchte er und sah sich verwirrt in seinem Raum um. Doch da war niemand. Er war allein, wie immer. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Eine jähe Gänsehaut überkam ihn dennoch.

Seit seiner Rückkehr nach Camelot war alles so seltsam, unnatürlich. Morgana war wieder da. Sie hatte wohl allein zurück zum Schloss gefunden. Gaius hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie einige kleinere Verletzungen hatte, vermutlich durch Folter, aber dass sie ansonsten gesund sei. Er hatte versucht mit Morgana darüber zu sprechen was vor ihrem Verschwinden geschehen war. Er hatte versucht ihr zu erklären warum Merlin keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Sie hatte auf alles mit viel Verständnis reagiert, aber dennoch wirkte sie seit dem sehr viel zurückgezogener, kühler. Da war nichts mehr von dem Geplänkel wie früher. Und auch Gwen hatte bemerkt, dass Morgana sich seltsam benahm. Gaius rechtfertige ihr Verhalten mit der Entführung. Und zum Teil mochte er damit Recht haben.

Huniths Worte verfolgten Arthur zudem seit dem Tage seines Besuches in Ealdor. Merlin hatte schon seit jeher dazu geneigt in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Andererseits wusste Arthur inzwischen, dass Merlin nicht so hilflos war wie er immer angenommen hatte.

Dieser Traum allerdings… war der dritte in Folge. Und auch wenn er sich an nichts konkretes aus seinen Träumen erinnerte, so blieb er doch jedes Mal mit diesem Gefühl der Angst zurück. Er wusste jedoch, dass es nicht seine Angst war. Es war Merlins.

Nach seinem ersten Traum war Arthur zu Gaius gegangen, doch der Hofarzt hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine Träume keine tiefere Bedeutung hatten. Wie konnte sich Gaius dessen so sicher sein? Vielleicht besaß Merlin eine gewisse Macht, die es ihm erlaubte in Arthurs Träume einzudringen. Und vielleicht rief er auf diesem Weg um Hilfe?

Camelot schien so fremd seit seiner Rückkehr. Alles hatte sich verändert. Sein Vater hatte nur noch Augen für Morgana und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr, so als müsse er Wiedergutmachung leisten. Gaius tat seine Träume als harmlos ab und Gwen entfremdete sich auch zunehmend von ihm. Wie war das alles möglich? Er war der Prinz von Camelot! Wie kam es, dass ihm sein Zuhause so fremd vorkam?

Es war möglich, dass er sich so sehr nach Merlin sehnte und deshalb von ihm träumte. Unterbewusst hatte er vielleicht die Hoffnung, dass mit Merlins Rückkehr wieder alles normal werden würde. Vielleicht war Merlins Angst aus seinen Träumen doch seine eigene. Was, wenn Gaius damit Recht hatte? Dennoch… es hatte sich nicht wie seine eigene Angst angefühlt.

Langsam ließ Arthur sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Kaum, dass er jedoch eingenickt war, hörte er wieder Merlins Schreie, spürte die Angst, die nicht von ihm ausging…


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

„Arthur!“ Morgana kam die Stufen in den Hof hinabgeeilt so schnell es ihr langes, lavendelfarbenes Kleid zuließ, ohne dass sie stolperte. „Wohin gehst du? Dein Vater hat nicht erzählt, dass du das Schloss verlässt.“

Wie kam es nur, dass er sich so beobachtet fühlte? Arthur warf den Gedanken beiseite. „Nun“, sagte er lässig und schenkte Morgana ein dünnes Lächeln, „das wird daran liegen, dass er nichts davon weiß.“ Morgana hob fragend die Brauen und stemmte die Hände wie zum Widerspruch in die Hüfte. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr jagen. Nicht zum Vergnügen. Ich brauche eine kleine Auszeit, das ist alles.“

„Dein Vater hat in zwei Tagen Geburtstag, Arthur.“ Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

Arthur nickte. „Das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich werde rechtzeitig zum Fest zurück sein.“ Das war gelogen, aber er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als Morgana die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, aber sie weckte ein unbestimmtes Misstrauen in ihm. Sie wirkte herrischer und ungeduldiger als vor ihrem Verschwinden. Und da sie zurzeit so eng mit seinem Vater verbunden war, keimte in Arthur auch ein wenig Eifersucht auf. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Vater ihn vermissen würde. Nach all der Zeit, die er unterwegs gewesen war, um Morgana zu suchen, hatte sein Vater nur eine kurze Umarmung und ein ‚Willkommen zurück’ für Arthur übrig gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er die Gunst seines Vaters schon Monate zuvor verloren, ohne sich dessen bewusst gewesen zu sein. War es möglich, dass sein Vater ihm immer noch böse war, weil er Merlin fortgeschickt und das Urteilsvermögen des Königs in Frage gestellt hatte?

„Er würde nicht gutheißen, dass du das Schloss schon wieder verlässt, Arthur.“

Arthur schwang sich auf seine Stute. „Und deshalb hab ich ihn gar nicht erst um Erlaubnis gebeten. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen wieder.“ Damit gab er Nahla sanft die Ferse und brachte sie dazu los zu traben.

Morgana sah Arthur nach und begann dann fies zu lächeln. Dass Arthur das Schloss verließ war geradezu perfekt. Einer weniger, der ihr bei ihren Plänen in die Quere kommen würde. Lediglich auf Gwen würde sie aufpassen müssen.

 

~*~

 

„Was?!“, donnerte Uthers zornige Stimme durch den Thronsaal. Morgana kniete neben dem Thron und griff nach der Hand des Königs. „Er versprach zu Eurem Ehrentag zurück zu sein.“

Uther atmete tief durch und zwang sich Morgana ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du hier bist. Ich kann gar nicht betonen, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast.“

Morgana küsste den Handrücken des Königs. „Es gab keinen Tag an dem ich nicht hoffte nach Camelot zurückzukehren. Diese Hoffnung gab mir die Kraft um durchzuhalten. Andernfalls wäre ich...“ Sie brach ab und zwang einige Tränen hervor, ehe sie den Kopf hob und Uther ins Gesicht blickte. Tränen hatten sein kaltes Herz schon immer erweicht. Sie wusste noch zu gut, wie er ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllt hatte, wann immer sie ihn mit Tränen im Blick angefleht hatte. Uther war so berechenbar. Und seine Zeit bald abgelaufen. Nimueh würde stolz auf sie sein.

Uther nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und drückte sie leicht. „Du hast den Mut und die Stärke deines Vaters. Ich habe nicht daran gezweifelt, dass du dich der Macht dieser Hexe erfolgreich würdest widersetzen können.“ Ein undefinierbares Funkeln blitzte in Morganas Augen auf, dann legte Uthers ihr eine behandschuhte Hand auf die Wange. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du ihr wirklich keine Informationen gegeben hast, die Camelots Fall bedeuten könnten.“

Beide sahen sich fest an, dann huschte der Hauch eines Lächelns über Morganas Züge. „Ich könnte niemals etwas tun, das Euch oder Camelot schadet. Ihr seid wie ein Vater für mich.“

Uther kannte Morgana besser als sie glaubte. Er wusste, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Dass sie nicht ohne Einfluss dieser Hexe aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zurückgekehrt war. Doch wann immer er sie um Details bat und wissen wollte, was genau Morgause versucht hatte von ihr in Erfahrung zu bringen, war Morgana in Tränen ausgebrochen. Uther wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Und so spielte er ihr Spiel mit. Zumindest für eine Weile. Geduld war niemals eine ihrer Stärken gewesen und Uther baute darauf, dass sie eher früher als später ihre Absichten offenbaren würde.

Und er war auf alles gefasst. Beinahe alles... 

 

~*~

 

Arthur passierte das Haupttor und kam in die Unterstadt. Gwen stand vor ihrer Hütte und hängte Wäsche auf. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als Nahla ihr ins Genick atmete. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu dem Pferd um und sah dann kopfschüttelnd zu Arthur auf.

„Mylord.“

Arthur lächelte freundlich. „Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen. Vermutlich werde ich den Geburtstag meines Vaters versäumen.“

Gwen nickte. „Verstehe. Warum jetzt?“ Sie kannte Arthur gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht grundlos gehen würde. Und auch wenn sie kein Recht hatte ihm eine so direkte Frage zu stellen, war sie ihr doch über die Lippen gekommen, ehe sie es hätte verhindern können.

Arthur überlegte, ob er ihr seine wahren Beweggründe mitteilen sollte oder nicht. Doch es war Gwen, seine Gwen. Die einzige Person in Camelot, die er noch als Freundin ansah. Er sah in ihr mehr als das. Sie verkörperte all das, was er sich für seine zukünftige Königin wünschte. Er liebte sie. Auf eine andere Weise als Merlin, aber nicht weniger. Er wusste, dass er ohne diese beiden Menschen immer noch der selbe arrogante, snobistische Holzkopf wäre wie vor drei Jahren.

„Ich werde Merlin wieder holen.“

Gwens fragender Blick wechselte binnen einer halben Sekunde zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Das ist wundervoll. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Das Schloss ist nicht mehr das selbe ohne ihn.“ Sie hatte ohnehin nie verstanden, warum Merlin gegangen war. Sie hatte immer angenommen, Merlin war wieder nach Ealdor gegangen, doch Arthur hatte ihr eines Tages erzählt, dass er ihn fortgeschickt hätte. Als sie den Grund hinterfragen wollte, hatte Arthur nur ausweichend gesagt, dass er seine Gründe gehabt hätte und sie darauf vertrauen müsse, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Arthur nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist wahr.“

„Warum dann das betrübte Gesicht? Wenn ihn jemand finden kann, dann Ihr, Mylord.“

„Nenn mich nicht immer so. Merlin tut es auch nur, wenn wir gestritten haben. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn du mich so nennst.“

„Es gehört sich eben so, Mylord.“

Arthur seufzte und beschloss nicht wieder mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. „Du weißt, dass ich mehr in dir sehe als eine einfache Zofe.“ Ihre Wangen färbten sich rötlich. „Aber es liegt mir fern dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Du hast mir eine Frage gestellt und ich will sie dir beantworten: Ich habe Träume von Merlin und ich befürchte, dass er in Gefahr schwebt.“

„Träume?“ Sie konnte den Unglauben nicht aus ihrer Stimme halten.

„Ja“, sagte er knapp. „Es ist schwer zu erklären. Nenn es Instinkt. Wenn ich mich irre, dann ist es gut, wenn nicht...“

„Ich verstehe“, nickte Gwen. „Viel Glück und kommt in einem Stück wieder. Camelot ist ohne Merlin nicht das selbe, ohne Euch jedoch verloren.“ Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihr Lächeln wurde von ihrer Besorgnis überschattet.

„Behalte Morgana im Auge.“

Erneut nickte Gwen, ehe Arthur sich von ihr entfernte, um sich auf den Weg nach Mercia zu machen. Kaum hatte er die Unterstadt hinter sich gelassen, galoppierte er davon.

 

~*~

Der Druide Dafydd trat vor seinen Herrn, das Haupt in Demut gesenkt. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Mylord?“

Bayard erhob sich aus seinem Thron und ging einmal um den Magier herum. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie ich höre macht Ihr noch keine Fortschritte mit dem Jungen. Wie ist das möglich?“

Dafydd blickte zögerlich auf und in das strenge Gesicht seines Herrn. „Der junge Zauberer ist extrem eigensinnig und resistent.“ Und dies war noch eine Untertreibung. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet den Willen des Jungen brechen zu können, sobald er ihn erst einmal seiner Macht beraubt hatte, doch er war einem gewaltigen Irrtum erlegen. Emrys erwies sich trotz aller Pein als ausgesprochen widerstandsfähig. So viel innere Stärke hatte er dem Zauberer nicht zugestanden.

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen“, zischte Bayard zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ich frage mich nur, was Ihr tun werdet, um endlich die Informationen aus dem Zauberer zu holen, die ich brauche? Ich habe nicht vor mich von Uthers Armee überrennen zu lassen.“

„Drei Tage lang haben wir den Jungen auf der Streckbank gefoltert und er hat jedes Mal die Besinnung verloren, ehe wir eine Antwort von ihm bekamen, Sire. Ich schlage daher vor, etwas anderes zu versuchen. Bran hat mit der Peitsche in der Vergangenheit gute Erfolge erzielt.“

Bayard nickte grüblerisch und nahm wieder auf seinem Thron Platz. „Einen Versuch ist es wert.“ Damit war für den Herrn von Mercia das Thema vorläufig erledigt.

Der Magier hatte jedoch noch ein Anliegen. „Sire, da ist noch etwas.“

„Sprecht.“

Dafydd nickte schwach. „Der Junge trinkt seit gestern nichts mehr. Ich fürchte, dass er versucht seine Zaubermacht zurückzuerlangen.“ Der Druide wusste auch, dass der Junge ohne Wasser innerhalb weniger Tage sterben würde. Ob Emrys sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst war? Als Schützling eines Medicus war es durchaus möglich, dass er wusste wie dringend sein Körper auf Flüssigkeit angewiesen war. Vielleicht versuchte er auf diese Weise nicht seine Macht zurückzuerlangen, sondern vielmehr seiner Pein ein Ende zu bereiten. Es wäre ein qualvoller, langsamer Tod... dennoch würde er ihn erlösen.

„Zwingt ihn zu trinken!“, donnerte Bayard. „Wir dürfen nichts riskieren. Jeder Mensch hat einen natürlichen Schluckreflex. Macht Euch das zu nutze.“

„Sehr wohl“, gab Dafydd zurück und verbeugte sich leicht, ehe sein Herr ihn entließ und er den Thronsaal verließ.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Merlins Schmerzensschreie hallten durch den Turm und von den kahlen Wänden wider. Dafydd bekam eine Gänsehaut und war Gott froh, dass er nicht unter Brans Händen auf der Streckbank lag. Der Druide straffte die Schultern und betrat die Folterkammer, in welcher Bran sich bereits seit Stunden dem weiteren Verhör widmete. Erneut gellte ein Schrei durch den Raum und für einen Moment glaubte der Druide dadurch taub zu werden. Es klingelte in seinen Ohren.

Doch der Schrei des Gefolterten war nicht das einzige Geräusch, das er wahrgenommen hatte. Eine Art Knacken war dem Aufschrei voraus gegangen und Dafydd warf einen entsetzten Blick in Brans Richtung. „Was war das?“

„Ihm ist die Schulter aus dem Gelenk gesprungen“, erwiderte Bran wie beiläufig und unterbrach seine Arbeit. „Was führt Euch zu mir, Zauberer?“

„Ich konnte Bayard überzeugen die Foltermethode zu ändern. Freut Euch, Bran, fortan dürft Ihr den Jungen mit der Peitsche ran nehmen.“

Merlin nahm die Worte der beiden Männer wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand wahr. Seine ganze Existenz schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Von seiner rechten Schulter ging ein dermaßen starkes Brennen aus, dass es sich durch seinen ganzen Leib zu fressen drohte.

„Bindet ihn los. Für heute hat er genug“, befahl der Druide und Bran gehorchte mit einem enttäuschten Grunzen. „Wenn Ihr so weiter macht, stirbt er. Und dann weiß Lord Bayard noch immer nicht, wann Uthers Truppen hier eintreffen werden.“ Dafydd zog sich wieder die dunkle Kapuze über und zog die schwere Holztür hinter sich zu. Er ertrug Merlins furchtbaren Anblick nicht länger.

„Du hast gehört, was der Druide gesagt hat. Für heute ist Schluss.“ Damit band er Merlin von der Streckbank los, doch Merlin regte sich nicht. „Bist du schon wieder bewusstlos?“ Bran tätschelte ihm die Wangen, bis Merlin wieder zu sich kam. „Schlafen kannst du, wenn du wieder in deiner Zelle bist.“ Grob schob er Merlin von der Bank, so dass dieser hart auf dem Steinboden aufschlug.

Merlin brauchte einige Sekunden bis er sich aufgerappelt hatte und halbwegs in der Lage war zu stehen. Seine Gliedmaßen taten ihm so unsagbar weh, als hätte man sie ihm aus den Gelenken gerissen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien in Flammen zu stehen. Doch am schlimmsten war der inzwischen pochende Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter.

„So ein hübscher Knabe... Eigentlich ist es schade, dass ich so grob zu dir sein muss.“ Fast zärtlich strich Bran Merlin über den Rücken. Erschrocken über die Berührung zuckte Merlin zusammen und machte einen Schritt fort von seinem Peiniger. „Wenn die Peitsche bei dir nicht wirkt, hab ich noch eine Idee, wie ich dich zum schreien bringen kann.“ Bran grinste Merlin höhnisch an, so dass es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. „Aber vorerst bist du entlassen.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete Bran die Tür und schob den beinahe nackten Merlin hinaus.

Zwei Wachen Bayards erwarteten Merlin bereits. Ihn aus der Kammer abzuholen und in seine Zelle zu bringen war inzwischen zur Routine geworden. Sie mussten Merlin stützen, da er allein kaum noch in der Lage war die vielen Stufen hinaufzugehen, die ihn zu seinem Gefängnis führten.

Als er endlich in seiner Zelle ankam, zog er sich trotz aller Schmerzen seine Kleidung wieder an. Nur mit größter Selbstbeherrschung konnte er ein Aufschreien vermeiden, als er sich das Hemd überzog und hineinschlüpfte. Wie sollte er nur seine Schulter wieder einrenken? Wollte er es überhaupt? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste gar nichts mehr.

Die beiden Wachen schlossen ihn ein und entfernten sich von der Zelle. Ließen ihn erneut allein in seinem Elend. Und endlich gab Merlin seiner Schwäche nach und sackte auf dem kleinen Heubett zusammen, rollte sich dabei ein wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib. Er wollte weinen ob seines Elends, doch selbst dafür hatte er keine Kraft mehr.

„Du musst deine Schulter gegen die Wand schlagen, um sie einzurenken, du Idiot. Du hast schon zigmal gesehen, wie Gaius mir und anderen Rittern Gelenke wieder eingerenkt hat, die im Kampf heraus gesprungen waren. Stell dich nicht so an!“

„Geh weg“, sagte Merlin nur und kniff die Augen fest zu. Er wusste, dass es nur wieder Arthurs Trugbild war.

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen. Du bist mein Diener, Merlin. Ich bestimme, nicht du. Und wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du in dieser stinkenden Zelle verrotten. Die Ratten werden sich an deinem mageren Leib laben, bis nichts weiter als Knochen übrig bleiben. Willst du das?“

„Verschwinde.“

„Du denkst, dass ich Schuld daran habe, dass du hier bist, nicht wahr? Aber es war nicht meine Idee, dass du ausgerechnet in Bayards Burg versuchen solltest eine neue Heimat zu finden. Du allein warst so blöd hierher zu kommen. Du warst schon immer ein Trottel und du wirst als Trottel sterben. Sieh dich doch nur mal an. Was für ein Jammerlappen du ohne deine Magie bist. Was für ein Nichts du bist.“

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe sterben.“

„Pah, das könnte dir so passen. Ich jage dich zur Hölle und zurück, wenn es sein muss. Du hast es nicht besser verdient!“

~*~

„Prinz Arthur!“ Hunith kam aus der Hütte und rannte auf Arthur zu. „Habt Ihr von Merlin gehört? Geht es ihm gut?“

Arthur schwang sich von seiner Stute und nahm Merlins Mutter flüchtig in die Arme, um sie zu begrüßen. „Nein, ich habe nichts von ihm gehört. Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr hättet Neuigkeiten.“ Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Arthur konnte ihre Besorgnis sehen. „Ich reite direkt weiter nach Mercia. Wenn ich jeden Tag nicht mehr als vier Stunden schlafe, kann ich in knapp fünf Tagen Mercia erreichen.“

„Aber Euer Pferd sieht jetzt schon erschöpft aus, Sire.“ Hunith sah an Arthur vorbei zu Nahla, die verschwitzt war und müde den Kopf hängen ließ. „Lasst mich Euch mein Pferd mitgeben. Er ist jung und stark. Im Winter brauche ich ihn nicht. Ihr könntet die Pferde immer wieder wechseln.“

„Ich danke Euch, Hunith. Ich nehme Euren Vorschlag nur allzu gerne an. Ich hätte selbst zwei Pferde nehmen können, doch dann wäre mein Vater sicher misstrauisch geworden. Und zurzeit will er ohnehin sehr viele Antworten von mir, die ich ihm nicht geben kann...“

Hunith Mundwinkel zuckten und deuteten ein Lächeln an. Sie wollte nicht so tun als verstünde sie etwas von den Problemen eines Prinzen. „Seid vorsichtig, Arthur. Wenn Euch etwas zustöße...“

„Das wird es nicht. Und ich bringe Euch Merlin sicher nachhause.“

„Gott segne Euch, Arthur.“

In aller Eile packte Hunith dem Prinzen Proviant für die Reise und holte den Hengst aus dem Stall. Der Schecke war ruhig und ließ sich zügig satteln, so dass Arthurs Aufenthalt keine Viertelstunde betrug. Mit Nahla im Schlepptau galoppierte der Prinz davon, den besorgten Blick von Merlins Mutter im Rücken.

~*~

„Haltet ihn fest!“, befahl Dafydd und trat näher an Merlin, der sich mit letzter Kraft versuchte gegen die Soldaten zu wehren. Zwei hielten seine Beine fest, zwei seine Arme. Der Druide hielt einen Wasserschlauch in der linken und griff mit der rechten Hand nach Merlins Gesicht. Mit stählernem Griff packte er Merlins Unterkiefer und drückte Daumen und Zeigefinger so hart in dessen Wangen, dass Merlin gezwungen war den Mund zu öffnen. Und darauf hatte Dafydd spekuliert. Schnell hob er den offenen Wasserschlauch über Merlins Mund und zwang ihn so wieder und wieder zu trinken.

Merlin hustete und prustete, als sich das Wasser auch zum Teil beim Einatmen in seine Lunge verirrte. Gegen fünf Männer war der Kampf aussichtslos. Immer wieder glühten vor Zorn seine Augen golden auf, doch es gelang ihm nicht einen Zauber zu wirken. Als der Wasserschlauch endlich leer war, ließen die Soldaten von ihm ab und er sackte zurück auf sein Strohlager.

Der Druide gab den Soldaten ein Handzeichen, damit sie ihn mit Merlin allein ließen und sie gehorchten ihm. Offenbar hatte er einen höheren Rang inne, als es Zauberer für gewöhnlich hatten. Allerdings konnte Merlin da auch nur auf die alten Bücher zurückgreifen, die er gelesen hatte. Verwundert, dass der Druide noch blieb, sah Merlin zu ihm auf. Sein Hemd war nass, sowie sein Haar. Merlin fror dadurch nur noch mehr als ohnehin schon.

„Wenn Ihr mich ertränken wollt, werft mich doch lieber gefesselt in den Burggraben.“

„Du hast ein loses Mundwerk, dafür, dass du dich sonst so wortkarg gibst seit du hier bist“, entgegnete Dafydd.

„Ich bin kein Spion. Ich habe Eurem Herrn daher nichts zu sagen. Ich kam hierher, weil ich mir ein neues Leben aufbauen wollte.“

„Du hättest weiter die Stiefel deines Prinzen putzen und in Camelot bleiben sollen.“ Dafydd kniete sich vor Merlin. „Wie geht es deiner Schulter?“

„Ausgekugelt, aber das wisst Ihr doch.“ Merlin funkelte ihn an.

„Lass mich mal sehen...“ Damit legte Dafydd ihm eine Hand auf die schmerzende Schulter.

Merlin erwägte es auszuweichen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Etwas im Blick des Druiden ließ ihn verharren. Dann sprach Dafydd einen Zauber und der Schmerz in Merlins Schulter verschwand. Verwundert blickte der junge Zauberer zu dem Druiden auf. „Warum habt Ihr das gemacht?“

Dafydd stand auf. „Im ‚Buch der Tage’ steht, dass ein Zauberer Namens Emrys dem König Camelots im Kampf gegen die sächsischen Invasoren beisteht. Durch diesen Krieg wird das Land unter einer Krone geeint werden und erblühen wie nie zuvor. Dieses dunkle Zeitalter muss enden, Emrys. Ich habe darin keine große Rolle, aber ich weiß wie entscheidend deine hingegen ist. Ohne dich wird dein König verloren sein...“

„Mein König... würde mich hinrichten lassen, würde er von meiner Magie erfahren.“

„Nicht Uther, du Narr. Ich rede von Arthur.“

Natürlich. Arthur. Wie hatte Merlin auch nur für eine Sekunde denken können, dass Uther gemeint war. Doch Arthur war noch nicht König. Und es würde noch lange dauern, bis sich das ändern würde. Uther war bei bester Gesundheit und ein Krieg stand auch nicht bevor. Und angesichts seiner aktuellen Situation glaubte Merlin nicht daran, je den Tag von Arthurs Krönung zu erleben.

„Lasst mich frei“, bat Merlin. „Ich verschwinde und komme niemals wieder. Ich verspreche es...“

„Das kann ich nicht tun“, unterbrach ihn Dafydd. „Ich würde es gerne, aber ich kann nicht. Wenngleich mein Leben nicht halb so bedeutend ist wie das deine, so lebe ich es doch gerne. Ich habe eine Frau und drei Kinder. Bayard würde mich sofort verdächtigen. Doch er würde mich nicht hinrichten lassen. Er würde mir meine Familie nehmen und mich mit diesem Schmerz weiterleben lassen. Ich habe nicht die Hoffnung eines Tages einem weisen und gerechten König dienen zu können. Mein Leben findet hier und jetzt statt und ich diene meinem Herrn. Seine Methoden sind nicht immer richtig und er ist schon beinahe paranoid... dennoch ist er mein Herr.“

Irgendwie konnte Merlin ihn trotz allem verstehen. Natürlich war es falsch, Dafydd um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn dieser dabei soviel riskieren würde. Merlin konnte kaum nachvollziehen wie groß Dafydds Angst um seine Familie sein musste. Aber er wusste, wie leer er sich fühlte, seit er von Arthur getrennt war.

„Ich habe dir reines Wasser gegeben, Emrys. In einigen Tagen kannst du dich selbst befreien.“

„Ihr wisst genau, dass ich das nicht kann. Bayard würde das als Schuldgeständnis sehen und gegen Uther in den Krieg ziehen. Und wenn das geschieht, brauche ich nicht mehr nach Camelot zurückkehren, denn dann bringt mich Uther sicher eigenhändig um.“

„Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun.“ Merlin nickte stumm. „Du musst stark bleiben für die Zukunft Albions.“

Die Zukunft Albions. Warum musste dieses große Schicksal ausgerechnet auf seinen schwachen Schultern lasten, fragte sich Merlin. Er wollte nicht diese Person sein, zu der schon jetzt gewisse Magier aufsahen. Er war noch so jung und unerfahren und ... eingesperrt. Dafydd sprach von einer Zukunft, die Merlin sich absolut nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Aber für den Moment war er froh, dass er kaum noch Schmerzen hatte.

„Habt Dank“, sagte Merlin schließlich.

Dafydd nickte nur und ging zur Tür hinüber. „Gib die Hoffnung auf ein Wunder nicht auf, Emrys.“ Damit ließ er Merlin allein im Kerker zurück.

~*~

Irgendwo südlich von Mercia erwachte mitten in der Nacht Arthur mit einem Schmerzensschrei aus seinem Traum. Die Pferde wieherten nervös und traten unruhig auf der Stelle. Arthur wagte es kaum sich zu bewegen. Sein Rücken schmerzte, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Beinahe so, als habe ein Ungeheuer seine Klauen in sein Fleisch geschlagen und es aufgerissen.

Das Kettenhemd hatte er am Abend zuvor ausgezogen, um bequemer ruhen zu können. Und als er sich sein Leinenhemd vom Leib schälte und auf Kratzspuren hin untersuchen wollte, sah er im matten Licht des Lagerfeuers, dass es zwar unbeschädigt war aber Spuren von Blut aufwies... Was Arthur nicht sehen konnte war, dass sein gesamter Rücken mit blutigen Striemen überzogen war...

Vorsichtig und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er sein Hemd wieder an, beschloss aber das Kettenhemd nicht überzuziehen. Das Gewicht würde die Schmerzen nur unnötig verstärken, was auch immer sie ausgelöst haben mochte.

Da er ohnehin wach war, packte Arthur seine Sachen zusammen, sattelte Nahla und löschte letztlich das Feuer, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Mercia machte. In wenigen Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen. Es war der Ehrentag seines Vaters, doch daran dachte Arthur nur beiläufig. Viel zu sehr war er von den plötzlichen Schmerzen seines Rückens verwirrt. Hatte er sich unterwegs an einem Baum oder Busch verletzt, ohne es bemerkt zu haben? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, irgendetwas gestreift zu haben.

Doch woher kam dann das Blut, wenn er sich nicht verletzt hatte?

~*~

Viele Kilometer entfernt von Arthur wimmerte Merlin vor Schmerzen. Das Knallen der Peitsche ging dem neuen Schmerz stets voraus. Bran machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihm den Rücken blutig zu peitschen.

Merlin befand sich inmitten der Folterkammer, an zwei Handschellen mit Ketten gefesselt, die von der Decke hingen und sein gesamtes Körpergewicht trugen. Er war nur froh, dass Dafydd ihm die Schulter geheilt hatte. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin ein bisschen weniger Leid.

"Wie ist es jetzt, mein hübscher Knabe? Möchtest du mir jetzt verraten, wann dein König vorhat Mercia anzugreifen?", fragte Bran zwischen zwei Hieben.

Merlins Stimme hatte längst versagt. Schreien konnte er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Seine Stimme klang wie ein Krächzen. "Du solltest mich lieber töten, Bran."

"Ach ja?" Noch ein Hieb, ein weiteres Keuchen von Merlin.

"Wenn ich je hier rauskomme, werde ich dich töten."

Brans finsteres Lachen hallte von den Wänden wider, dann knallte die Peitsche erneut und wieder zog sie weitere blutige Streifen über Merlins Rücken. Merlin wusste, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Bran holte ihn inzwischen ganz willkürlich zu den Foltersitzungen. Er fügte Merlin nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen zu, er ließ ihn kaum noch zur Ruhe kommen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich dann vorher nehmen. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Dann hast du wenigstens einen richtigen Mann in deinem Leben gehabt."

Merlin schluckte schwer und hoffte, dass dies nichts weiter als eine leere Drohung war. Bran trat vor Merlin und zwang den Zauberer aufzusehen. In Brans grünen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf, als sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte, das sein ohnehin hässliches Gesicht entstellte. Für einen Moment hätte Merlin schwören können, dass Bran satanische Hörner am Kopf wuchsen.

"Ich bleibe lieber bei der Peitsche", sagte Merlin frech und erntete dafür als Lohn einen Fausthieb ins Gesicht. Er schmeckte Metall. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er sammelte das Blut, um es Bran ins Gesicht zu spucken. Das Resultat war ein erneuter Schlag.

"Du versuchst mich wütend zu machen, damit ich dich ins Jenseits befördere. Aber das wäre doch langweilig…" Bran ging wieder hinter Merlin, ließ die Peitsche knallen und hieb zu.

Merlin merkte, wie Dunkelheit ihn umfing als Bran ihn unablässig weiter auspeitschte. Irgendwann nahm er das Knallen der Peitsche kaum noch wahr. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

Es dämmerte über Camelot, während Morgana sich in ihrem großen Bett unruhig hin und her wälzte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, als sie eine Vision erlebte, auf die sie schon seit Wochen zu warten schien. Sie hatte den Armreif, der sie ruhiger schlafen ließ, in Avalon bei Morgause zurückgelassen. Sie brauchte den Schutz des Schmuckstücks nicht länger, fürchtete ihre Visionen nicht mehr.

Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern sah sie sich selbst, zusammen mit Uther auf einer der Aussichtsmauern. Der König sah betrübt aus, doch Morgana konnte kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden. Es war als befände sie sich zweimal in ihrer Vision. Das eine Ich unterhielt sich mit Uther, das andere beobachtete die Szenerie aus sicherer Entfernung. Der König blickte in weite Ferne. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Die Nacht war Wolken verhangen, kein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen. Lediglich der Mond fand seinen Weg hinter einer halbdurchlässigen Wolke hervor.

Morgana legte eine Hand auf Uthers und sprach auf ihn ein. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was ihr anderes Ich sagte, doch das spielte auch keine große Rolle. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie in die Zukunft blickte und dass sie noch früh genug erfahren würde, was sie zu Uther sagte.

Der König senkte sein Haupt und nickte trübsinnig. Er fühlte sich allein. Und das zu Recht. Seine Frau war seit so vielen Jahren tot, sein Sohn hatte ihn – wenn auch nur vorübergehend – verlassen und von Morgana hatte er keine Liebe mehr zu erwarten. Er würde so sterben, wie er es verdiente. Allein.

Morgana lächelte im Schlaf, als sie sah wie ihr Alter Ego dem König etwas sagte, dass ihn entsetzt aufblicken ließ. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Morganas Augen leuchteten golden auf. Er sollte erfahren, dass sie Magie beherrschte. Sie stellte ihn auf die Probe, welche er erwartungsgemäß nicht bestand. Und dann stürzte er in die Tiefe.

In ihrem Bett öffnete Morgana die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Tag war endlich gekommen.

~*~

„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!“, fuhr Morgause ihr Gegenüber an und Zorn blitzte in ihren braunen Augen auf.

„Ich erlaube dir nicht nach Camelot zu reiten. Du wirst Morgana nicht von ihrem Schicksal abhalten. Ich verbiete es dir!“ Nimueh trat einige Schritte auf Morgause zu. Ihre lauten Stimmen echoten durch die Eingangshalle des Schlosses. „Es ist ihre Bestimmung.“

„Sie ist noch nicht stark genug, sich gegen Merlin zu behaupten. Und wir beiden wissen, dass er keine Gnade kennt, wenn er diejenigen zu schützen gedenkt, die er liebt.“

Nimueh lächelte zynisch. „Merlin wird ihr nicht in die Quere kommen. Zufällig ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass er sich in Mercia aufhält.“

„Mercia?“ Morgause konnte es kaum glauben. Was um alles in der Welt tat Merlin in Mercia?

„Offenbar hat er sich kurz nachdem du Morgana zu uns brachtest Camelot verlassen. Die Gründe kann ich nur erahnen. Aber ich schätze, dass Uther etwas damit zu tun hatte. Immerhin hat Merlin sein Mündel vergiftet. Das wird er nicht einfach so hingenommen haben.“

Morgause dachte sorgfältig über das nach, was Nimueh ihr eben offenbart hatte. „Warum hast du mich nicht gleich eingeweiht? Ich hätte…“

„Du hättest es dennoch nicht zugelassen. Du traust deiner Schwester nicht zu, dass sie ihr Schicksal erfüllt. Du selbst hast mir gesagt, dass es noch Jahre dauern könnte, bis sie genug Magie beherrscht. Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass es ihr gelingen wird. Sie hasst Uther so sehr wie wir. Und dieser Hass wird ihr den nötigen Mut und die Kraft geben. Sie wird nicht auf Magie angewiesen sein. Ihr Charme und ihre Beziehung zu Uther reichen aus, ihn in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ihr habe ihr gesagt, dass sie geduldig sein soll und erst dann zuschlagen, wenn sie sich absolut sicher ist, dass es gelingen wird.“

„Und wenn es ihr gelingt… was dann?“ Morgause wusste, dass Monate bis dahin vergehen konnten. „Wenn Arthur es bemerkt und …“

„Arthur hat Camelot vor wenigen Tagen verlassen. Ich nehme an, dass er Merlin sucht.“

„Weshalb sollte er? Einen neuen Diener findet er doch sicher schnell…“ Morgause konnte in Nimuehs blauen Augen erkennen, dass diese ihr erneut einen Schritt voraus war.

Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte wieder. „Meine liebe Morgause, du glaubst doch nicht, dass Arthur es lange ohne Merlin aushält. Er mag nichts von dem magischen Band wissen, das ihre Seelen untrennbar verbindet, aber er kann seinem Schicksal ebenso wenig entrinnen wie wir. Er braucht Merlin an seiner Seite und Merlin braucht ihn. Jetzt mehr denn je.“

Morgause nickte nachdenklich. „Was wird geschehen, wenn es Morgana gelingt? Mit Merlin und Arthur außerhalb Camelots hat sie eine gute Chance Uther zu töten. Wie geht es danach weiter?“

„Wenn sie sicher ist, soll sie dort bleiben. Sie kann unseren Helden in die Richtung führen, wo wir ihn haben wollen. Und schon bald wird jeder von uns frei sein.“

„Frei…“ Morgause ließ das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich weich und leicht an. So ganz wollte sich ihre Besorgnis um Morgana jedoch nicht abschütteln lassen.

~*~

König Uther saß am Kopf des Bankketttisches und schenkte jedem seiner Gäste ein freundliches Lächeln, wann immer sie ihn anblickten oder zuprosteten. Immerhin war heute sein Geburtstag und sie alle waren gekommen, um mit ihm zu feiern. Nach feiern war dem König allerdings nicht zumute, da der Platz zu seiner Rechten, auf dem Arthur für gewöhnlich saß, leer blieb.

Zwar versuchte Uther sich seinen wachsenden Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es gelang ihm nicht besonders. Gerade Morgana, die zu seiner Linken saß und von dem Rebhuhn kostete, entging Uthers eigentliche Stimmung nicht. Er konnte ihren Blick fühlen und wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, ein besonders freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Es ist ungeheuerlich von Arthur, dass er am heutigen Tag nicht da ist“, sagte Morgana und Uther nickte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr, dass sie Arthurs Verhalten bemängelte. Er war anderes von ihr gewohnt. Meist hatte sie sich in der Vergangenheit auf Arthurs Seite geschlagen und ihn sogar verteidigt. Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Einstellung jedoch geändert. Und Uther wollte nur allzu gerne glauben, dass sie die Familienbande seit ihrer Entführung mehr genoss als früher.

Als Uther sich seinem Mahl zuwandte, das er jedoch nicht anrührte, legte Morgana ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihr habt immer noch mich.“

Erneut nickte Uther. „Und dafür bin ich dankbar, Morgana. Wie einsam wäre dieser Geburtstag heute, wüsste ich dich nicht an meiner Seite.“

Sie lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Chance endlich gekommen war. Nimueh hatte ihr versichert, dass sie sich lediglich ein paar Wochen verstellen musste. Dass ihre Chance kommen würde, da sie mit Uther allein war. Morgana erinnerte sich auch an den Streit, den sie mit Morgause diesbezüglich gehabt hatte. Ihre Schwester hatte Nimuehs Meinung nicht geteilt, dass sie bereit sei Uthers Herrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie hielt den Plan für zu übereilt und gefährlich. Morgana konnte es jedoch nicht erwarten ihren Platz in der Geschichte einzunehmen, die besagte, dass eine dunkle Frau das Leben des Uther Pendragon auslöschen würde. Und so hatte sie Avalon heimlich verlassen als Morgause nicht zugegen war, um nach Camelot zurückzukehren.

Uther hatte es verdient zu sterben. Zu dieser Ansicht war sie schon vor Jahren gelangt. Erstmals als Uther den Vater ihrer Zofe hatte hinrichten lassen. Und mit jedem Mal, wenn Uther einen Magier verurteilte, war ihr Hass auf ihn gewachsen. Nun, da sie in seiner Nähe selbst um ihr Leben bangen musste, kannte sie kein Mitleid mehr. Sie dachte auch nicht mehr an Arthur, der unter dem Verlust seines Vaters leiden würde. Sie sah nur, wie viel freier sie und alle anderen Magier leben könnten. Und das allein gab ihr den nötigen Antrieb und die Kraft ihr Vorhaben umzusetzen. Und welcher Tag war geeigneter, als Uthers Geburtstag?

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Merlin ihr wieder in die Quere kommen würde. Sie war auf ihn vorbereitet gewesen. Und dann als sie Camelot erreichte, hatte ihre Überraschung kaum größer sein können, als Gwen ihr von Merlins Abreise berichtete. Gwen hatte geweint, weil sie ihren Freund vermisste. Arthur hatte getan als mache es ihm nichts aus, dass Merlin fort war. Aber sie wusste es besser.

Allerdings war Morgana im Augenblick nicht an Merlins Leben interessiert. Sie würde sich ihm ein anderes Mal widmen. Zunächst galt es das zu tun, was sich jeder Bewohner Avalons seit vielen Jahren wünschte.

Morgana spielte dem König für den Rest des Abends das brave Mündel vor. Uther war zu sehr in Gedanken bei Arthur, als dass er ihre fiesen Seitenblicke bemerkte oder die kleinen abfälligen Bemerkungen, die sie ab und an von sich gab. Kurz vor Mitternacht leerte sich der Saal allmählich, bis nur noch einige Bedienstete, Uther und Morgana da waren.

„Ich sollte zu Bett gehen“, sagte Uther trübsinnig und mit schwerer Zunge. Morgana hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sein Weinkelch niemals leer wurde.

Uther stand auf und schwankte. Morgana fasste mit einem Lächeln nach seinem Arm. „Langsam, Ihr habt zu viel getrunken.“

„Das ist wahr. Sei so gut und begleite mich ein Stück. Etwas frische Luft wird mir gut tun.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Es war so einfach. Zu einfach… Sie hatte alle Mühe ein triumphales Lächeln zu vertuschen. Für Merlin musste sie sich auf jeden Fall etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Sie wollte den Jungen leiden sehen, wie sie gelitten hatte, als er ihr das Gift zu trinken gab. Er hatte ihre Freundschaft ausgenutzt, ihr Vertrauen. Und dafür würde sie ihn leiden lassen.

Auf einer der Aussichtsmauern angekommen, die sein Schlafgemach säumten, trat der König an die Zinnen vor von wo aus er das Haupttor des Schlosses im Blick hatte. „Er ist nicht gekommen…“

„Nein.“ Morgana trat neben ihn.

Uthers wandte ihr den Blick zu. „Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?“ Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Arthur allein auf die Jagd ging und vor allem verboten. Wenn ihm nun wirklich etwas geschehen war und er irgendwo verwundet lag und… Uther versuchte das Bild loszuwerden, das sich vor seinem inneren Auge formte.

Morgana lächelte und legte Uther eine Hand auf den Arm, wie jemand der einen wirren alten Menschen beruhigen wollte. „Es geht ihm ganz bestimmt gut. Er schert sich nur einfach nicht um Euch.“

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?“ Uther sah sie voller Unglauben an. Ihr Gesicht verschwamm leicht und ihm wurde erneut bewusst, wie betrunken er war. „Sicher täuschst du dich, Morgana.“ Wie viel Wein hatte er getrunken? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern… Alles drehte sich um ihn. Doch nicht nur der Alkohol auch Morganas harte Worte machten den König schwindelig. Seit wann hatte sie ein so schlechtes Bild von Arthur? Versuchte sie sich seine Liebe zu sichern, indem sie seinen einzigen Sohn und Erben schlecht redete? Was erhoffte sie sich davon?

„Ihr habt schon jeher gerne die Augen vor den Dingen verschlossen, die nicht Eurer Vorstellung entsprachen. Ihr belügt Euch selbst, Uther. Seit Jahren schon. Ihr habt Euch so sehr an Eure Lügen gewöhnt, dass Ihr sie nicht mehr von der Wahrheit trennen könnt.“

„Wovon redest du, Kind?“ Seine Verwirrung wuchs zusehends. Ein kalter Wind kam auf, ließ Morganas dunkle Locken wie lodernde Flammen um ihr Porzellan gleiches Gesicht tanzen.

„Ein Kind bin ich schon lange nicht mehr.“ Morganas Lächeln löste sich auf und machte einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. „Ihr habt meinesgleichen gejagt und vertrieben. Jene, die sich standhaft weigerten ihre Heimat aufzugeben, habt Ihr kaltblütig hinrichten lassen. Ihr seid den Thron nicht wert, die Krone nicht wert, dieses Leben nicht wert.“

„Deinesgleichen?“ Uther entfernte sich einige Schritte von Morgana. Der Hass, der ihre Worte schwängerte war beinahe greifbar. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, der nichts mit dem eisigen Wind zu tun hatte, der ihm auf dem Wall um die Ohren pfiff.

„Ihr behauptet, dass die Magie das Land verseuchen würde. Die einzige Seuche, die dieses Land heimsucht, ist Euer nicht enden wollender Hass. Ich weiß über alles bescheid, Uther. Nimueh hat mir alles erzählt. Alles. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch so leiden lassen, wie Ihr Euer Volk habt leiden lassen. Doch dafür ist keine Zeit. Ich muss handeln bevor Arthur zurückkehrt.“

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Uthers Gesicht. „Wovon redest du, Morgana?“ Er wusste genau wovon sie sprach, doch er wollte es nicht glauben. War es möglich, dass sie eine Zauberin war? Wie hatte er das all die Jahre nicht bemerken können? Wie hatte er hoffen können, dass sie besser als ihre Halbschwester wäre? Normal…

„Ich hoffe, dass Eure Seele niemals Frieden finden wird, Uther Pendragon. Sie soll auf ewig zwischen dieser Welt und dem Jenseits gefangen sein.“

Uther zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Es schien schwerer zu sein als sonst, was zweifellos daran lag, dass er jegliches Gleichgewicht vermisste. Wie konnte sie ihn derart hintergehen? Er hatte sie wie eine Tochter aufgezogen und sie beinahe so sehr geliebt wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Jetzt, da er von ihrer Magie erfuhr, verkrampfte sich alles in ihm. Er war auf vieles gefasst gewesen, aber nicht darauf, dass seine geliebte Morgana eine Hexe war.

Als Morgana plötzlich mit golden schimmernden Augen dastand wusste er, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde. Sie sprach Worte, die er nie zuvor gehört hatte, dennoch wusste er, dass es die Sprache der Alten Religion war.

„Morgana…“ Uthers Augen weiteten sich. Seine Stunde war gekommen und diesmal war kein Arthur da, der ihn beschützte. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte bis zuletzt, dass sie noch immer das gütige Mädchen war, das er wie eine eigene Tochter geliebt hatte. Das Heft seines Schwertes wurde mit einem mal glühend heiß und er ließ es mit einem Schmerzensschrei fallen.

Das schwere Metall hüpfte ein paar Mal auf dem Steinwall, ehe es zur Ruhe kam. Und noch ehe Uther wusste wie ihm geschah, gab ihm Morgana den Stoß, der sein Leben beenden sollte. Das letzte was er sah, war ihr zufriedenes Lächeln, ehe er rücklings auf dem Hof seines Schlosses aufschlug und Dunkelheit ihn umschlang.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Vollkommen ahnungslos darüber was in seiner Abwesenheit in Camelot geschehen war, erreichte Arthur schließlich Mercia. Da er keine Rüstung trug und somit auch kein sichtbares Wappen, das ihn als Kronprinz Camelots auswies, erschien er zunächst wie ein normaler Reisender.

Er gab beide Pferde in einem der Ställe ab und bezahlte den dort arbeitenden Jungen großzügig, damit er seine Pferde füttern und trocken reiben würde. Er wollte die beiden Tiere auf jeden Fall gut versorgt wissen, während er sich auf die Suche nach Merlin begab.

In der dritten Taverne fand er schließlich einen ersten Anhaltspunkt. Connor trat hinter dem Ausschank vor und ging geradewegs zu dem Tisch hinüber an dem Arthur saß und Maggie nach Merlin ausfragte.

„Er hat für Euch gearbeitet? Wo ist er jetzt?“

„Wer will das wissen?“, fragte Connor dazwischen und schob sich schützend vor seine Frau.

Arthur blickte zu dem kräftigen Mann auf. „Ein Freund. Nur ein guter Freund.“

„Tja, Freund, tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber...“ Connor und Maggie wechselten einen traurigen Blick. „Wir haben Merlin nicht mehr gesehen, seit er von Bayard in den Turm gesperrt wurde. Es scheint als habe Bayard allen Grund zur Annahme, dass Merlin ein Spion König Uthers ist.“

Arthurs Augen wurden weit vor Schrecken. „Merlin ein Spion? Das ist lächerlich! Wann wurde er inhaftiert?“

„Vor etwas mehr als vierzehn Tagen“, sagte Maggie und Arthur konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie bezweifelte, dass Merlin nach so langer Zeit noch lebte.

Ihm wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, was Merlin zugestoßen war. Er hätte ihn niemals fortschicken sollen. Er hätte versuchen sollen ihn in Camelot zu schützen, auch wenn dies bedeutet hätte, dass er sich erneut gegen seinen Vater aufgelehnt hätte.

Doch für Selbstmitleid hatte er keine Zeit. Sich jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen, brachte ihn nicht voran. „Habt Dank“, sagte er, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und legte eine Goldmünze auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben noch seine Sachen…!“, rief Connor dem Prinzen nach, doch Arthur war schon halb zur Tür raus.

~*~

„Ich verlange Lord Bayard zu sprechen und zwar auf der Stelle!“, herrschte Arthur einen der wachhabenden Soldaten an, die den Eingang zum Hauptbereich des Schlosses flankierten.

„Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr unseren Lord zu sprechen wünscht?“

„Sagt ihm Arthur Pendragon wünscht ihn unverzüglich zu sprechen.“

„Sehr wohl“, erwiderte der Soldat und verneigte sich, kaum dass Arthur sich offiziell zu erkennen gab. Dann verschwand der Soldat und kam eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später zurück. „Folgt mir, Prinz Arthur.“

Das ließ Arthur sich nicht zweimal sagen. Der Soldat ging in gleichmäßigen, nach Arthurs Geschmack viel zu langsamen Schritten und führte ihn vor Bayard.

Der Herr Mercias war jedoch nicht allein. Ein großgewachsener Mann, in dunkler Robe stand unmittelbar neben Bayards Thron.

„Hat Euer Vater Euch gesandt?“, kam Bayard ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

Arthur hatte Mühe seine Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen. „Mein Vater? Nein. Ich bin hier, weil Ihr meinen Diener gefangen haltet. Ich komme, um ihn auszulösen.“

„Das wird nicht möglich sein“, erwiderte Bayard gelassen und faltete die beringten Finger auf seinem Schoß.

Der Mann neben Bayard warf diesem einen verwunderten Blick zu. Arthur nahm dies jedoch nur am Rand zur Kenntnis.

„Was wird ihm vorgeworfen?“, verlangte Arthur zu erfahren.

„Ich halte ihn für einen Spion Eures Vaters. Leugnet Ihr, dass er ein Gesandter des Königs ist, der meine Schwächen auskundschaften soll?“

Arthurs Kehle entrang sich ein verzweifeltes Auflachen, das wenig mit Amüsement zu tun hatte. „Mein Vater hat kein Interesse an Euren Ländern, Lord Bayard. Ich versichere Euch bei meiner Ehre als Kronprinz und Erster Ritter Camelots, dass mein Vater niemanden ausgeschickt hat Euch auszuspionieren.“

„Schwört es mir bei Eurem Leben.“

„Ich schwöre es auch bei meinem Leben, bei allem was mir heilig ist. Merlins Aufenthalt hier in Mercia ist nichts weiter als ein Zufall. Lasst mich ihn mitnehmen und ich versichere Euch, dass Euch dadurch kein Schaden zukommt. Ich will nichts weiter als meinen Diener zurück haben.“

„Ihr seid weit gereist, nur um einen Diener zu holen.“ Bayard stand auf und musterte Arthur von oben bis unten.

„Er ist auch ein Freund und Vertrauter“, gestand Arthur ein, auch wenn es Bayard nichts anging. „Ihr wollt doch nicht den Friedensvertrag brechen, den mein Vater mit Euch geschlossen hat, Lord Bayard?“

Bayard kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dann nehmt ihn mit und verlasst mein Land auf schnellstem Weg. Solltet Ihr Euer Wort brechen…“

Arthur schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Bayard war ja noch paranoider als sein eigener Vater. Der Prinz konnte es kaum fassen.

„Dafydd, führt unseren Gast zu dem Gefangenen und sorgt dafür, dass sie Mercia auf schnellstem Weg verlassen.“

„Ja, Mylord“, gab der Angesprochene von sich und trat an Arthurs Seite. „Folgt mir, Sire.“

~*~

Arthur stieg schweigend neben dem Druiden die Stufen des Turms hinauf. Was würde ihn erwarten? Sein Magen drehte sich. Und ihm wurde ganz schwindelig, was nicht zuletzt an den nicht enden wollenden Wendeltreppen lag.

Plötzlich blieb Dafydd stehen und legte Arthur eine Hand auf den Arm. „Vergesst nicht, dass Ihr Mercia schnellst möglich verlassen sollet, Sire.“

Arthur schluckte schwer. Dann trat Dafydd vor die Zellentür und schloss sie auf. Er ging zuerst hinein. Merlin lag erwartungsgemäß zusammengekauert auf dem Heubett, seine Kleidung bestand inzwischen nur noch aus Fetzen.

Als Arthur hinter Dafydd vortrat und Merlin so daliegen sah, blieb ihm für einen Moment das Herz stehen. Merlin war schon immer ein dünner Mann gewesen, doch das war … unfassbar. Er war abgemagert wie einer der ärmsten Bettler, die Haut schmutzig und grau. Und würde er nicht sehen, dass sich die knochige Brust hob und senkte, glaubte Arthur einer Leiche gegenüber zu stehen. Sein erster Impuls war, zu Bayard zurück zu kehren und ihn auf dein Duell auf Leben und Tod herauszufordern. Doch er wusste, dass er Merlin damit nicht helfen konnte.

„Merlin…“ Der Name nur ein Hauch auf seinen Lippen. Schnell ging er zu der zerbrechlichen Gestalt hinüber und vor ihr in die Knie. „Merlin, ich bin es, Arthur.“

„Verschwinde.“

Arthur wandte sich zu Dafydd um, als erhoffe er sich eine Erklärung. Der Druide trat zu Arthur hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe Euch gewarnt, Sire. Er phantasiert seit einigen Tagen. Er scheint Phantasie und Realität nicht mehr unterscheiden zu können. Und er sprach sehr viel mit Euch.“

„Mit mir?“ Arthurs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Merlin zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf das Gesicht. „Merlin, ich bin hier um dich nachhause zu holen.“

„Töte mich einfach. Erlöse mich.“

Arthur sprang auf und griff sich Dafydd. „Was habt Ihr ihm angetan?“

Der Druide schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich war nicht sein Peiniger. Ich habe versucht ihm Linderung zu verschaffen, soweit es mir möglich war. Aber Bran…“

So schnell Arthur nach Dafydd gegriffen hatte, ließ er wieder von ihm ab. Erneut kniete er sich vor Merlin. „Merlin, sieh mich an. Bitte, Merlin.“

Es dauerte einige gedehnte Sekunden, ehe Merlin tatsächlich aufsah und Arthur anblickte. Das Blau seiner Augen hatte jeden Glanz verloren. Arthur sah in die Augen eines gebrochenen Mannes. „Komm schon“, sagte er schließlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „wir gehen nachhause.“ Damit hob er Merlin auf seine Arme und es überraschte ihn gar nicht, dass er das Gewicht kaum bemerkte.

„Er wird so nicht reiten können“, sagte Dafydd. „Begleitet mich rasch in mein Haus und ich gebe Euch einige Heiltränke mit.“

„Warum helft Ihr uns?“

Dafydd sah Arthur einen Moment an. „Weil ich es kann und weil es richtig ist.“ Er wollte Arthur nicht zuviel sagen. Er wusste nicht, ob der Prinz von Emrys Magie wusste und von ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Manchmal war es besser nicht zuviel über die eigene Zukunft zu wissen.

Arthur spürte eine schier unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen, während er Merlin die Stufen hinab trug und dem Druiden in dessen Haus folgte. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich an Bayard zu rächen. Alles was jetzt zählte, war Merlin in Sicherheit zu bringen und Mercia zu verlassen. Doch er wollte wiederkehren. Sein Vater hatte den Friedensvertrag mit Bayard geschlossen, nicht er. Und er würde ganz bestimmt niemals vergessen, was Bayard Merlin angetan hatte.

~*~

Dafydds Frau war wenig begeistert von dem Überraschungsbesuch, half aber dennoch und packte Proviant für die Reise zusammen. Einige ältere Kleidungsstücke ihres Gatten reichte sie Arthur, der Merlin behutsam umzog. Es war bitterkalt draußen und Merlins Lumpen würden ihm keine Wärme mehr spenden. Während er Merlin das zerschlissene Hemd auszog bemerkte er die Striemen an dessen Rücken und erinnerte sich wieder an seine eigenen Schmerzen, die ihn neulich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

„Habt Ihr einen Spiegel?“, wandte er sich an Dafydds Frau und zog sich selbst rasch das Hemd aus, als sie nickte und mit einem Spiegel zu ihm kam. Sie sah verlegen beiseite. Seit vielen Jahren hatte sie nur einen Mann halbnackt gesehen und das war ihr Gatte.

Arthur bemerkte ihr Unbehagen nicht und versuchte einen Blick im Spiegel auf seinen Rücken zu erhaschen. Im selben Augenblick kam Dafydd aus einem der hinteren Zimmer zurück und starrte auf Arthurs Rücken. Dann sahen sie Merlins Rücken an. Der Zauberer lag bewusstlos auf der Brust, auf einem provisorischen Bett vor dem Kamin.

„Ihr habt exakt die selben Wunden wie Emrys“, sagte Dafydd erstaunt und sah sich die beiden Rücken abwechselnd an. „Seid Ihr ebenfalls in Gefangenschaft geraten, Sire?“

„Nein“, schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. Erneut sah er seinen Rücken im Spiegel an und dann Merlins. Sie hatten nicht nur ähnliche Wunden am Rücken, sie waren tatsächlich identisch! Wie war das möglich? Und dann fiel Arthur auf, dass Dafydd Emrys zu Merlin gesagt hatte. Das alles wurde zunehmend merkwürdiger.

„Hier“, sagte Dafydd und gab Arthur ein halbes Duzend kleiner Fläschchen in denen sich eine milchige Flüssigkeit befand. „Flößt ihm jeden Tag eines dieser Elixiere ein. Das wird seine Genesung beschleunigen.“

Arthur nickte. „Seid Ihr der Hofarzt?“

„Nein“, sagte Dafydd ehrlich und tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Frau. „Ich bin jedoch ein Kundiger der Heilmagie und ein Alchemist.“

„Ein Magier?“

„Ganz recht, Sire.“ Dafydd faltete die Hände unter den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe. „Magie ist nicht überall in Albion verboten, wie Ihr wisst.“

„Ich teile die Furcht meines Vater vor Magie nicht.“ Arthur zog sich sein Hemd wieder über. „Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe.“

„Ich habe Euch einen einachsigen Einspänner vorbereiten lassen. Der Hengst ist bereits davor gespannt. Emrys kann in diesem Zustand nicht reiten, aber das brauche ich Euch nicht zu sagen. In dem Einspänner wird er es halbwegs bequem haben.“

„Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld“, sagte Arthur und verbeugte sich leicht. „Das Land braucht mehr Menschen wie Euch.“

„Selbst wenn es Magier sind?“

Arthur lächelte leicht. „Ja, auch Magier. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass es ebenso gute und böse Magier wie Menschen ohne Magie gibt.“ Vorsichtig hob er Merlin auf, darauf bedacht ihm nicht wehzutun. „Ich hoffe, dass Euch kein Ärger für Eure Hilfe droht.“

„Sorgt Euch nicht um uns.“ Dafydd legte seiner Frau den Arm um die Schultern. Dann reichte sie Arthur das Päckchen mit den Nahrungsmitteln.

~*~

Arthur hatte Merlin in Decken gehüllt auf ein Fell gelegt und Nahla hinten an den Einspänner gebunden. Dafydd und dessen Frau hatte er zwei Goldstücke für die einfache Kutsche und das Essen dagelassen. Damit besaß er kein Geld mehr, wusste aber, dass sie fortan auch nicht mehr auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen waren.

Der Hengst zog den Einspänner mit Leichtigkeit. Als Pferd einer Bäuerin war er es gewohnt schwere Lasten zu ziehen. Arthur war im Begriff Bayards Schloss zu verlassen, als jemand rufend hinter ihm her lief. Es war Maggie, die Inhaberin der Taverne.

Er stoppte und wartete bis sie aufgeschlossen hatte und schwer atmend neben ihm stehen blieb. Einen Moment sah sie den bewusstlosen Merlin an, der im hinteren Teil der Kutsche lag. „Seine Sachen.“ Damit reichte sie Arthur ein kleines Bündel. „Richtet ihm bitte aus, dass es uns leid tut, dass er in Mercia nicht gefunden hat wonach er suchte.“

Arthur nickte. „Danke für alles, was Ihr für ihn getan habt.“

Maggie trat nickend beiseite, als Arthur den Hengst erneut antrieb, das Bündel mit Merlins Habseligkeiten auf dem Schoß. „Lebt wohl“, rief er noch und verließ endlich Bayards Schloss, doch wirklich erleichtert fühlte er sich ob Merlins Zustand dennoch nicht.


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

Nach beinahe zwei Tagen erreichte Arthur allmählich den äußersten Grenzbereich von Bayards Königreich. Das durch sanfte Hügel durchzogene Land endete an einer Bergkette, die Bayards von Cenreds Reich trennte. Arthur kannte einen sicheren Pfad durch die Bergkette hindurch, wusste aber, dass er dadurch nahe einer der größeren Städte vorkommen würde, die bereits zu Cenreds Ländereien gehörte. Da er jedoch niemals dort gewesen war, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass ihn niemand kennen würde.

Doch bis er die Stadt Meneth erreichte würde noch einige Tage dauern. Allein würde er die Stadt in weniger als zwei Tagen erreichen können, doch mit dem Einspänner würde er fast doppelt so lange brauchen. Jedenfalls, wenn er vor hatte den Pferden eine Rast zu gönnen, geschweige denn Merlin oder sich selbst.

Beim Gedanken an Merlin drehte Arthur sich instinktiv auf dem Kutschbock um, der gelinde gesagt unbequem verglichen mit einem schönen Ledersattel war, und sah Merlin an, der schlafend im hinteren Teil lag. Mehrere Decken hüllten die geschwächte Gestalt ein, um das bisschen Körperwärme zu erhalten, die sie produzierte. Arthur wusste jedoch, dass es besser wäre, würde Merlin allmählich zu sich kommen.

Als sich der Abend näherte und die Wintersonne allmählich hinter den Bergen verschwand, frischte es zunehmend auf. Arthur begann zu frösteln und entschied sich ein Nachlager zu suchen, das ihnen Schutz vor der nächtlichen Kälte bieten würde. Er hatte schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgeben etwas Entsprechendes zu finden, als die Nacht über ihnen hereinbrach, da entdeckte er einen Felsvorsprung. Es war nur eine kleine Ausbuchtung im massiven Berggestein, doch es würde für ein kleines Nachtlager reichen.

Die Pferde band er lose an der schäbigen Kutsche fest. Arthur konnte nur hoffen, dass es das Gefährt bis Camelot schaffen würde, ohne in seine Einzelteile zu zerfallen. Das Holz wirkte an manchen Stellen morsch, an anderen wies es enorme Abnutzungsspuren auf. Als Prinz besaß er natürlich wesentlich prunkvollere, bequemere Kutschen. Diese hier hatte ganz offensichtlich einem einfachen Händler gehört.

Das klapprige Gefährt sicherte er mit zwei Steinen, die er jeweils unter die Räder legte, damit es nicht davon rollte, sollten sich die Pferde in der Nacht bewegen. Zudem befand sich der Felsvorsprung an einem leichten Hang. Das Gefälle war minimal, doch es war nicht auszuschließen, dass die Kutsche davon rollen könnte. Und so war Arthur auf der sicheren Seite.

Behutsam schob er den einen Arm unter Merlins Kopf durch und den anderen unter seinen Beinen. Dann hievte er den zerbrechlichen Körper auf das kleine Nachtlager, das er vorbereitet hatte. Merlin zitterte sichtlich. Die Kälte der Nacht kam so schnell, wie die Sonne verschwunden war. Arthur wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste Holz zu suchen. Jedoch war mitten im Gebirge nicht wirklich viel zu finden.

Für ein kleines Lagerfeuer reichte das Gehölz jedoch erst einmal aus, das er im Dunkeln hatte finden können. Und schon bald hatten sie ein behagliches Feuerchen, das sie wärmte. Arthur setzte sich nahe Merlins Kopf und streckte seine Hände näher an die Flammen. Die Wärme durchflutete schon bald seinen Körper. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Merlin hinüber. Auch er hatte aufgehört zu frieren und Arthur war froh, dass er wenigstens etwas für seinen Freund hatte tun können.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte Merlin sich im Schlaf auf den Rücken und begann schon bald danach zu wimmern. Arthur wunderte sich nicht darüber. Er selbst wagte es nicht auf dem Rücken zu schlafen. Er teilte Merlins Schmerz im wahrsten Sinne. Arthur erhob sich von seinem Platz und kniete sich vor Merlin, um diesen wieder in eine Seitenlage zu bringen.

„Töte mich…“ Die Worte waren so leise, dass Arthur sie nur schwer vernehmen konnte. Das Herz schlug ihm plötzlich wild gegen die Rippen. „Bitte töte mich“, wiederholte Merlin.

„Du wirst wieder gesund, Merlin. Wir sind auf dem Weg nachhause“, sagte Arthur und versuchte damit nicht nur Merlin Mut zu machen. Er konnte sehen, wie schlecht es um Merlin stand und er wusste, dass nur ein Arzt ihm helfen konnte. Doch er dachte im selben Moment auch an die Medizin, die der Zauberer Dafydd ihm für Merlin mitgegeben hatte.

Eines der Fläschchen aus der Tasche nehmend, drehte Arthur Merlin zögerlich auf den Rücken zurück. Merlins Lippen bewegten sich, als spreche er, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich. Arthur konnte im Licht des Feuers sehen, wie Merlins Augen sich hinter seinen Lidern unruhig hin und her bewegten. „Zeit für deinen Heiltrank, Merlin. Komm schon, mach den Mund auf.“ Merlin drehte den Kopf fort von Arthur, als dieser versuchte ihm die Medizin zu verabreichen.

„Nicht, nein.“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Merlin. Das ist Medizin. Es wird dir helfen.“

„Nein!“ Merlin drehte immer wieder den Kopf weg.

Wie im Fieberwahn, dachte Arthur. „Ich will dich nicht zwingen müssen. Aber du musst die Medizin nehmen.“ Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dafydd ihm tatsächlich ein Heilmittel mitgegeben hatte und nicht etwa Gift.

„Merlin, ich bin es Arthur. Bitte… bitte trink die Medizin.“ Arthur streichelte ihm das dunkle Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich brauche dich, Merlin. Komm zurück zu mir.“

„Du bist nicht real.“

„Ich bin real, Merlin. So real wie ein Mann nur sein kann. Ich beschwöre dich, öffne deine Augen. Sieh mich an…“ Das harte Gestein schmerzte unter seinen Knien, doch Arthur bewegte sich nicht. Er lehnte über Merlin, versuchte mit Worten und zärtlichen Berührungen die Angst aus Merlin zu vertreiben. „Sieh mich an, Merlin.“

Merlin kniff die Augen zusammen, murmelte immer wieder unverständliche Dinge und weigerte sich weiterhin die Medizin zu nehmen.

Arthur fühlte sich machtlos. Ein Gefühl, das ihm bis dahin fremd gewesen war. Er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten als die Hilflosigkeit ihn zu überrollen drohte. Er merkte nicht, wie sich die salzige Flüssigkeit von seinen Wimpern löste, bis ihn seine mühevoll aufrecht erhaltene Selbstkontrolle verließ. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und sackte schließlich weinend neben Merlin zusammen.

Es war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte Merlin niemals fortschicken dürfen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Merlin woanders sicherer wäre als in Camelot. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Und nun lag Merlin sterbend neben ihm und er wusste, dass er Camelot nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen konnte. Nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit, nicht mit Merlin in so schlechtem Zustand. Es war als hätte sich das Schicksal gegen ihn verschworen und er wusste, dass nur ein Wunder jetzt noch helfen konnte. Doch woher sollte er dieses Wunder nehmen?

„Arthur…“ Die Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Arthur hörte sie so laut wie einen Schrei.

Sein Schluchzen fand ein jähes Ende als er den Kopf hob und mit Tränen benetztem Gesicht in Merlins Augen blickte.

„Arthur…“ Merlin brauchte einige Sekunden zu realisieren, dass er nicht mehr in Bayards Turm gefangen war. Dass dieser Arthur der echte Arthur war, sein Arthur und nicht das Trugbild, das ihm im Kerker das Leben zusätzlich erschwert hatte. Das Trugbild hatte nicht eine Träne um ihn vergossen. Dieser Arthur vor ihm weinte bitterlich. Ein Feuer spendete Licht und Wärme… Nein, er war definitiv nicht mehr in Gefangenschaft.

„Merlin!“ Weiter Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, doch Arthur schämte sich ihrer nicht. Er war viel zu erleichtert, als dass er sich oder Merlin etwas vormachen könnte. Und wozu sollte er auch? Er war allein mit Merlin. Niemand kannte ihn so wie Merlin ihn kannte. Es gab keinen Grund sich für seine Tränen zu schämen.

„Schht“, machte Merlin und wischte mit zitternden Fingern die Tränen aus Arthurs Gesicht. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen als er sah, dass sein Prinz, sein geliebter Arthur, Tränen um seinetwillen vergoss.

Arthur legte seine Hand über Merlins, die noch immer auf seiner Wange lag und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Er schloss die brennenden Augen und erlaubte sich den Moment zu genießen. Nach Tagen hatte Merlin endlich das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, als er die Hoffnung darauf schon aufgegeben hatte.

„Was ist das?“ Merlin nickte in Richtung des Fläschchens, das Arthur in der freien Hand hielt.

Arthur lächelte sanft. „Ein Zauberer in Mercia hat mir das für dich mitgegeben. Er sagte es würde deine Genesung unterstützen. Du hast es mir aber jeden Tag schwerer gemacht dir die Medizin zu verabreichen.“ Er zog den kleinen Korken aus der Phiole und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit im Kreis. „Wie sieht es aus, nimmst du sie jetzt freiwillig?“

„Seit wann traust du Zauberern? Dein Vater würde das nicht gutheißen“, feixte Merlin. Seine Stimme war immer noch rau, sein Körper schmerzte immer noch unerträglich, aber er fühlte sich seit vielen Wochen endlich wieder sicher. Er wusste, dass ihm nichts mehr geschehen würde, jetzt da Arthur wieder bei ihm war.

Arthur musterte Merlin für einen Augenblick, dann lehnte er sich zu einem Kuss hinab. Als er Merlins weiche Lippen nach so langer Zeit wieder auf seinen fühlte, glaubte er zu träumen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er Merlin je wieder so nahe sein würde.

Merlin war überrascht von dem Kuss, genoss die unerwartete Nähe jedoch und bedauerte zutiefst, dass Arthur sich schon bald wieder von ihm entfernte.

„Du hast mich gelehrt, dass nicht alle Zauberer von Natur aus böse sind.“ Erneute schickte er seine Finger durch Merlins dunkles Haar.

Merlin schloss bei der Berührung für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hielt ihm Arthur die Phiole hin. Mühsam, es würde einige Tage dauern, bis sein Körper wieder bei Kräften war, richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte er schließlich, nahm das Fläschchen und leerte es in einem Zug. Angewidert verzog er direkt im Anschluss das Gesicht. „Das schmeckt ja grauenvoll.“

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass Medizin gut schmecken soll. Dass sie hilft ist entscheidend.“ Arthur nahm die leere Phiole entgegen und tat sie in seine Tasche zurück. „Möchtest du etwas essen? Die Frau des Zauberers hat mir etwas Proviant mitgegeben. Ab morgen muss ich uns dann etwas jagen.“

Im Grunde hatte Merlin schon Hunger. Aber es war so lange her, dass er etwas außer Brot und Wasser bekommen hatte, dass er nicht sicher war, ob es ihm gut täte. Sein Magen hatte sich an die spärliche Kost gewöhnt. Schließlich nickte er jedoch, aß ein bisschen Käse zum Brot und einen halben Apfel.

Arthur aß die zweite Hälfte des Apfels. Er wich nicht mehr von Merlins Seite, auch wenn dieser zunehmend in Gedanken versank. Minuten lang saßen sie schweigend am Feuer beieinander und noch während Arthur bereits überlegte, was er ihnen am nächsten Tag würde jagen können, räusperte sich Merlin, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Darüber hatte Merlin also nachgedacht. Arthur wandte den Blick vom Feuer ab und wieder Merlin zu. „Deine Mutter hat mir die Briefe gezeigt. Dadurch wusste ich, dass du in Mercia warst.“

Merlin nickte verwundert. „Was hast du in Ealdor gemacht? Du hattest mir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich dort nicht hin solle. Wieso hast du geglaubt, dass ich doch würde?“

„Das habe ich gar nicht. Ich war auf dem Heimweg von meiner Suche nach Morgana, als ich an Ealdor vorbei kam. Ich wollte deiner Mutter nur hallo sagen, als sie mir von den Briefen erzählte und davon, dass du plötzlich aufgehört hättest zu schreiben und dass sie begonnen hatte sich Sorgen zu machen.“

Merlin fühlte, wie sein schlechtes Gewissen nach ihm griff. „Geht es ihr gut?“

Arthur lächelte aufmunternd. „Ja, sie ist wohlauf. Ihre einzige Sorge galt dir.“

„Hast du Morgana gefunden?“

Kopfschüttelnd verneinte Arthur. „Nein. Aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie fand allein nach Camelot zurück. Irgendwie ist sie aus Morgauses Fängen entwischt. Sie hat nichts von ihrer Zeit dort erzählt, aber mein Vater ist der Ansicht, dass versucht zu verdrängen was dort geschehen ist.“

„Ist sie…“ Merlin brachte das Wort gefoltert nicht über die Lippen, ohne wieder an seine eigene Tortur erinnert zu werden. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder Brans hämisch grinsendes Gesicht vor sich, als dieser ihn auf der Streckbank und mit der Peitsche unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen ausgesetzt hatte. Er zuckte zusammen, als Arthur ihn am Arm berührte und ruckte fort von ihm.

„Gaius konnte keine körperliche Misshandlung feststellen. Aber sie hat sich auf jeden Fall verändert. Selbst Gwen fühlt sich in Morganas Nähe unwohl.“

Merlin schob die Erinnerung an seine Gefangenschaft beiseite. „Wie könnte sie noch die alte sein, nachdem ich versuchte sie zu vergiften. Sie hat mir vertraut…“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das klären wir, wenn wir zuhause sind. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass mein Vater oder irgendwer dich straft. Du hast Camelot gerettet. Und ich weiß, dass du diese Entscheidung damals nicht leichtfertig getroffen hast. Ich stehe voll hinter dir, Merlin.“ Arthur wollte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legen und hatte dabei für einen flüchtigen Moment vergessen, dass Merlins Verletzung noch längst nicht verheilt war.

Sofort gab Merlin ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen von sich und ruckte erneut vor Arthurs Berührung fort.

„Verzeih…“, sagte Arthur sofort gequält. „Ich wollte nicht…“

„Schon gut…“ Merlin rutschte wieder an seinen alten Platz zurück. Die schnelle Bewegung hatte ihn ganz schwindelig gemacht.

Einen gedehnten Moment schwiegen wieder beide. Dann drehte sich Arthur so, dass Merlin seinen Rücken im Blick hatte und zog sein Hemd hoch. „Ist das eine Magiersache?“, fragte der Prinz verunsichert. Er hoffte, dass Merlin ihm erklären konnte, wie es möglich war, dass er dieselben Wunden aufwies.

„Was? Nein. Wie… wie hast du?“ Merlin betrachtete die Verletzungen auf Arthurs Rücken und sah erneut sich selbst an den Handfesseln hängend, halb nackt mit keinem anderen Gedanken als Schmerz.

„Die Verletzungen waren plötzlich da. Mitten in der Nacht. Ich war bereits auf dem Weg nach Mercia und vollkommen allein. Sie waren wie durch Zauberei auf meinem Rücken. Dafydd konnte mir auch nicht sagen, wie das möglich ist. Aber er stellte fest, dass unsere Wunden absolut identisch sind.“

Merlin dachte sorgfältig nach. Aber in seinem Magiebuch, das er gleich nach seiner Ankunft in Camelot von Gaius geschenkt bekam, hatte er nie etwas über ein solches oder ähnliches Phänomen gelesen. Gaius. Vielleicht würde sein Mentor eine Antwort haben. „Wir sollten mit Gaius reden, sobald wir in Camelot sind. Sofern dein Vater mich nicht gleich einsperren lässt.“

„Das lasse ich nicht zu.“ Arthur griff nach Merlins Händen. „Du hast genug durchgemacht, das muss er einsehen. Und wenn nicht, dann…“

Merlin hob die Brauen und sah Arthur erwartungsvoll an. „Was?“

„… werde ich Camelot mit dir verlassen. Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein fort. Offensichtlich kannst du nicht selbst auf dich aufpassen.“ Arthur zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich dir schon den Hintern gerettet habe.“

Arthur verzog leicht amüsiert das Gesicht und zog sich sein Hemd wieder über. „Ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich verloren wäre. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das halbe Jahr überstanden habe.“ Er rutschte etwas näher zu Merlin heran, bis ihre beiden Oberschenkel sich berührten. Dann legte er seinen Kopf an Merlins. „Was immer geschehen mag, nichts wird uns mehr trennen.“

Merlin wollte ihm so gerne glauben. Aber Arthur durfte nicht seine Zukunft für ihn opfern. Er war der Kronprinz Camelots. Es war vorherbestimmt, dass er ein großer König werden würde. Merlin wünschte sich, dieses Buch in die Finger zu bekommen, von dem Dafydd ihm erzählt hatte und dass ihre Zukunft enthielt. Wie auch immer es möglich war… Merlin wunderte schon gar nichts mehr. Kilgarrah hatte ja ebenfalls gewusst, dass sein und Arthurs Lebensweg ein und der selbe war. Sie seien zwei Seiten einer Münze und keiner könne ohne den anderen existieren, hatte er gesagt. Wie wahr… Merlin hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es stimmte. Er war doch nur ein einfacher Bauernsohn, der zufällig ein bisschen Magie beherrschte. Es gab weitaus mächtigere und weisere Zauberer…

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Merlin. Schlaf ein wenig. Wir reisen morgenfrüh weiter, sobald die Sonne aufgeht.“

Es gab so viel, was Merlin durch den Kopf ging. Er wollte jetzt nicht schlafen. Er konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Aber Arthurs Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Und so legte er sich seitlich auf sein Nachtlager und schloss die Augen. Und noch während er in Gedanken gegen den Schlaf protestierte, schlief er ein.

Arthur saß noch lange wach und betrachtete Merlin im Schlaf. Wann immer dieser im Schlaf anfing zu wimmern – Arthur nahm an, dass er von seiner Gefangenschaft träumte – berührte er Merlin, streichelte ihn, bis er wieder ruhiger schlief. Arthur schwor sich in jener Nacht, dass er bei seinem Leben nie wieder zuließe, dass irgendjemand Merlin derartig behandelte. Auch nicht sein eigener Vater. Er würde es nicht zulassen, ganz gleich was es kosten würde. Es gab nichts was er nicht für Merlin tun würde. Und er wusste, dass es andersherum genauso war.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

Gaius saß am Bett des Königs, hielt dessen Hand, den Daumen über dem Puls. Die Sonne ging gerade über Camelot auf, tauchte den Himmel in ein warmes Orangerot als Uther seinen letzten schweren Atemzug tat.

Morgana saß dem Hofarzt gegenüber und beobachtete jeder seiner Bewegungen sorgfältig. Sie hatte Gwen bei Zeiten zu Bett geschickt, doch Gaius hatte sich von seiner Wache nicht abbringen lassen. Als der alte Mann sich schließlich aus seinem Stuhl erhob und das Ohr über Uthers Gesicht neigte, wusste sie dass ihre Angst Uther könnte noch einmal zu sich kommen sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

„Ist er…“, hauchte sie und stockte absichtlich, einen entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Gaius nickte ungläubig. Er hatte gewusst, dass kein König ewig lebte. Aber Uther war bei bester Gesundheit gewesen. „Der König ist tot“, sprach er aus, was offensichtlich war.

Morganas große Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ehe sie sich weinend auf die leblose Brust des Königs warf. Heftiges Schluchzen ließ ihren zierlichen Körper erbeben. Gaius ging betroffen um das Bett herum zu ihr hinüber, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Volk muss davon erfahren. Kann ich Euch allein lassen?“

Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, das Gesicht feucht von Tränen, die Augen gerötet. Sie nickte nur, ehe sie sich wieder weinend über den König legte.

Gaius fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wie war es möglich gewesen, dass Uther derart ungeschickt gestürzt war? Hatte der König an seinem Geburtstag zu viel getrunken und auf dem Wall das Gleichgewicht verloren? Er hatte Morgana befragt, da einige Wachen gesehen hatten, dass sie Uther zu dessen Quartier begleiten wollte. Sie sagte, dass er an der Mauer stand, um nach Arthur Ausschau zu halten. Dass er tot unglücklich gewesen sei, dass sein einziges Kind an seinem Geburtstag nicht zugegen war. Und dann sei er plötzlich hinabgestürzt.

Wachen hatten sie auf dem Wall gefunden, vollkommen schockiert. Zum reden war sie anfangs gar nicht imstande gewesen. Uther wurde sofort in seine Gemächer getragen, wo Gaius ein schweres Schädeltrauma diagnostizierte. Beinahe zwei Tage hatte Uther im Sterben gelegen, die Augen jedoch nicht wieder geöffnet, fast so als hätte er diese Welt nicht verlassen wollen, ohne Arthur noch einmal bei sich gewusst zu haben. Letztlich hatte er seinen letzten Kampf jedoch verloren.

Wie in Trance ging er, um die Glocken läuten zu lassen, die ganz Camelot wecken würden. Minuten vergingen, bis der Haupthof schließlich so voll war, dass sich kaum jemand vom Fleck rühren konnte. Eiseskälte fegte getragen von unbarmherzigem Wind durch den Hof, ließ die Leute zittern. Gaius zitterte ebenfalls, als er oben auf den Stufen stand, so dass alle ihn sehen konnten, doch mehr vor Nervosität als vor Kälte.

Unzählige Augenpaare waren auf den Hofarzt gerichtet als Sir Leon sich neben ihn stellte und Gaius voller Unbehagen anblickte. Im Moment war er der ranghöchste Ritter im Schloss, doch auch er wurde noch nicht über Uthers Ableben informiert.

„Gaius…“, sprach Sir Leon ihn von der Seite an. Der Hofarzt hörte an seiner Stimme, dass Sir Leon einen Verdacht hatte.

„Volk von Camelot“, begann Gaius laut und deutlich, so dass ihn jeder vernehmen konnte. Im selben Moment trat Gwen aus der Menge hervor und blieb direkt am Treppenabsatz stehen. Er schenkte ihr einen längeren Blick als den übrigen Anwesenden. „König Uther ist von uns gegangen.“

Kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte begann ein Wehklagen, das kaum stärker hätte sein können. Viele starrten ihn fassungslos an, andere sanken weinend in die Knie. Wiederum andere suchten die Nähe eines Familienmitglieds oder Freundes, um Schulter and Schulter zu weinen. 

Nur wenige wussten, was am Abend von Uthers Geburtstag geschehen war. Lediglich die Ritter, die Wachen die den König fanden, Morgana, Gwen und er selbst hatten von dem tragischen Unfall gewusst. Entsprechend schwer traf der Schock das Volk nun und Gaius selbst musste schwer schlucken als er die tiefe Trauer sah, die plötzlich allgegenwärtig war.

Sir Leon neben ihm sah ihn ungläubig an, dann senkte der Ritter in Trauer das Haupt. Er wagte es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen.

Gwen kam die Stufen hinauf gerannt und fiel Gaius um den Hals. Der Hofarzt hielt sie lange fest. „Arthur“, hauchte sie. Und Gaius wusste, dass sie sich um Arthurs Zustand sorgte, würde er vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren.

Sie konnte nicht um Uther weinen. Er hatte ihren Vater hinrichten lassen, Lancelot verbannt und unzählige weitere falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Es war Gwen nicht möglich Trauer zu empfinden. Sie fühlte rein gar nichts. Schockiert war sie dennoch und machte sich Sorgen um jene, die von Uthers Tod schwer getroffen sein würden. Allen voran natürlich Arthur, doch auch Morgana…

„Wo ist Morgana?“, fragte Gwen den Hofarzt und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Sie ist noch oben an Uthers Bett“, erklärte Gaius. „Sei so gut und sieh nach ihr.“

„Das mache ich“, nickte Gwen sofort und sah noch einmal in die Menge hinter sich zurück. Es schien als weine das gesamte Schloss. Es war unglaublich. Für Gwen unvorstellbar, dass Uther nach allem doch so beliebt gewesen war.

Schließlich löste sich Gwen von dem Anblick und betrat das Zentrum des Schlosses. Sie ging vorbei am Thronsaal, vorbei am königlichen Speisezimmer, die Treppen hinauf, welche in den Korridor führten in dem sie sich sonst nie aufhielt. Uther hatte stets ein Stockwerk des Schlosses ganz für sich gehabt, auch wenn er nur eines der vielen Zimmer bewohnt hatte. Über die Platzverschwendung wollte Gwen lieber nicht nachdenken.

Als sie Uthers Schlafgemach erreichte, blieb sie zögerlich vor der Tür stehen. Was würde sie drinnen erwarten? Von Gaius wusste sie, dass er aus rund zehn Metern Höhe gestürzt war und eine schwere Schädelverletzung davon getragen hatte. Ob seine Leiche entsprechend schlimm aussehen würde? Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Letztlich nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und klopfte an die schwere Holztür. Als keine Reaktion kam – natürlich nicht, der König war tot! – schob sie die Tür auf. Morgana stand am Fenster, von wo aus sie den Haupthof im Blick hatte.

Gwen versuchte den König nicht anzusehen, als sie an seinem Bett vorbei, hinüber zu Morgana ging. „Mylady…“

Als würde sie sich Gwens Gegenwart erst jetzt bewusst, wandte Morgana sich abrupt zu ihr um. „Gwen.“ Sofort zwang sie wieder Tränen hervor. Es fiel ihr zunehmend leichter auch jenen etwas vorzuspielen, die sie gern hatte. Und von allen im Schloss, hatte sie Gwen immer besonders gern gehabt. Natürlich musste sie sich inzwischen auch vor ihrer Zofe hüten. Niemand durfte jemals erfahren, dass sie Uther vom Wall gestoßen hatte. Niemand würde es jemals erfahren. Sie hatte keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen, sie hatte kein Motiv. Jedenfalls keines, das jemand außer ihrer Schwester und Nimueh kannte.

Wie von selbst, sie hatte es unzählige Male zuvor getan, schlang sie ihre Arme um Gwen und drückte sich weinend an ihre Zofe. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er von uns gegangen ist…“, schluchzte sie und fühlte wie Gwens Umarmung sich vertiefte. Innerlich lächelte sie, denn es war so einfach geworden den anderen etwas vorzumachen. Sie hatte es Wochen lang trainiert, wann immer sie nicht allein in gewesen war. Es war ihr zur zweiten Natur geworden.

~*~

„Komm schon, Merlin. Hoch mit deinem faulen Hintern“, sagte Arthur in gewohnter Manier, doch Merlin hörte am Klang seiner Stimme, dass er es ganz liebevoll meinte. „Wir sollten weiter, wenn wir heute Abend in Meneth sein wollen.“

„Was ist in Meneth?“, fragte Merlin und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Schwerfällig bemühte er sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition und Arthur half ihm schließlich auf die Beine.

„Warmes, frisches Essen. Met. Betten…“, erklärte Arthur und grinste. „Du bist in Cenreds Reich aufgewachsen und kennst die großen Städte nicht? Was hast du nur all die Jahre gemacht, ehe du nach Camelot kamst?“

Merlin machte einen Schmollmund. „Ich hab mit meiner Mutter zusammen Hafer angebaut.“

„Hafer…“ Arthur verdrehte die Augen. „Sehr anspruchsvoll, wirklich.“

„Vielleicht solltest du die Arbeit eines einfachen Bauern mal für ein Jahr machen und leben wie ein einfacher Bauer. Ich wette, dass du dann nicht mehr in diesem Tonfall über diese Art Leben reden würdest.“

„Nein danke. Bei deiner Mutter auf dem Boden zu schlafen ist nun wirklich nicht das, was ich mir unter Komfort vorstelle. Keine Ahnung, wie du das so lange ausgehalten hast. Wieso hat sie dir kein Bett gekauft?“

„Als ich klein war hatte ich eins. Aber es ging kaputt und irgendwann wäre ich eh zu groß gewesen. Viele Bauern schlafen mit Fellen auf dem Boden. Es kann ja nicht jeder so ein verwöhnter Prinz sein wie du, der auf weichen Matratzen und mit Gänsedaunenbettzeug schläft.“

„Nein, aber ich kenne einen gewissen Bauernsohn, der nur allzu gern dieses Bett mit mir teilt“, erwiderte Arthur und küsste Merlin. „Und nun lass uns die Sachen packen. Ich will hier nicht versauern.“

„Ja, Sire“, feixte Merlin. Seine Schmerzen waren längst nicht verschwunden, aber nicht mehr so stark wie am Abend zuvor. Dafydds Medizin half ihm sehr gut und er war dem Druiden einmal mehr dankbar für dessen Hilfe. Merlin hoffte, sich eines Tages revanchieren zu können.

„Kannst du reiten?“

„Du hast es mir doch beigebracht“, sagte Merlin etwas verwundert und fing sich von Arthur einen leichten Klapps am Hinterkopf ein, der für gewöhnlich sein Denkvermögen anregen sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es dir beigebracht habe. Ich meine jetzt. Geht es, dass du jetzt reitest? Wir könnten unser Gepäck leicht auf den Pferden verteilen und die Kutsche zurücklassen. Ohne sie sind wir deutlich schneller zurück in Camelot.“

„Oh“, machte Merlin. „Ja, sicher wird das gehen.“ Eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher. Aber der Hintern tat ihm ja nicht weh. Eher die Extremitäten und ganz besonders der Rücken.

Arthur nickte sichtlich zufrieden mit der Antwort, musterte Merlin aber noch einen langen Moment, ehe er eine der Taschen öffnete und Merlin seine Medizin zuwarf. Zu seiner Überraschung fing Merlin das Fläschchen gekonnt auf. „Vergiss deine tägliche Dosis nicht.“

„Ich kann das nicht auf leeren Magen trinken. Da wird mir speiübel.“

„Nimm deine Medizin, oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen.“ Arthur kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte sein Drohgesicht auf. Nicht, dass Merlin diesen Gesichtsausdruck je ernst genommen hätte… aber manchmal wirkte er doch.

„Wenn ich mich übergebe hab ich nichts von der Medizin“, sagte Merlin und beäugte misstrauisch das kleine Gefäß in seiner Hand.

Arthur hielt ihm plötzlich ein kleines Stoffpäckchen unter die Nase. „Dann iss das unterwegs und nimm anschließend deine Medizin.“

Merlin nahm das Päckchen und schnürte es auf. „Darin fand er ein Stück Käse und etwas Brot.“ Seufzend nickte er und kletterte auf das Pferd seiner Mutter. Er ahnte nicht, dass Arthur ihm damit ihre letzte Essensration gegeben hatte. Arthur reichte ihm eine der Satteltaschen und stieg dann selbst auf seine Stute. Seine Stute… „Ist das Nahla?“, fragte Merlin verblüfft. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, dass Arthur die Stute wieder hatte.

„Ach ja“, sagte Arthur und setzte sein patentiertes –ich hab ein Hünchen mit dir zu rupfen- Gesicht auf. „Du hast dieses prachtvolle Tier gegen einen Gaul eingetauscht, der zum Schlachter gehört! Danke, dass du mich erinnerst.“ Zärtlich streichelte er Nahla am Hals. Sie wieherte leise. „Das kostet dich eine Woche Stall ausmisten. Im ganzen Schloss!“

„Im ganzen Schloss?“ Merlin sah ihn ungläubig an. „Arthur, das meinst du nicht ernst.“

„Wollen wir wetten?“, sagte Arthur nur, verstaute den Rest des Gepäcks und trieb Nahla schließlich an. Merlin konnte das freche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen nicht mehr sehen. Natürlich würde er Merlin dafür nicht bestrafen. Aber er genoss ihr Geplänkel viel zu sehr, als dass er darauf verzichten wollte. Ganz gleich, wie sie inzwischen zueinander standen. Mit niemand kappelte es sich besser als mit Merlin.

Kopfschüttelnd gab Merlin dem Hengst einen kleinen Seitenhieb, so dass dieser in einem Satz lostrabte und hinter Nahla hertrottete. Über diese Strafe musste er zu gegebener Zeit unbedingt nochmals mit Arthur reden. Sicher konnte er auf eine andere Art Wiedergutmachung leisten…


	17. Chapter 17

XVII.

Die Stadt Meneth wirkte auf Arthur wie eine Festung. Hohe Mauern umgaben die eigentliche Stadt, schützten sie – vor was auch immer. Merlin stoppte sein Pferd neben Arthurs, als der Prinz sich vorbeugte, um an das massive Holztor zu hämmern, das ihnen den Zutritt zu der Stadt verwehrte. Verwunderung im Blick wandte er sich Merlin zu, bis plötzlich ein kleines Fenster innerhalb des Tores aufging und ein alter, grimmiger Mann in der Öffnung erschien.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?“

Arthur räusperte sich und streckte das Kreuz durch, um möglichst viel Würde zu demonstrieren. „Wir sind auf der Durchreise und suchen eine Unterkunft für die Nacht.“ Der Alte musterte ihn argwöhnisch aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wir sind Händler aus Ealdor und auf der Heimreise. Wir…“ Arthur wandte sich hilfesuchend zu Merlin um, dieser zuckte nur kaum sichtlich die Schultern. Arthur schenkte ihm dafür seinen ‚warte ab’ Blick und sah dann wieder dem Alten in die Augen. „Wir haben Medizin besorgt. In unserem Dorf sind einige Leute krank geworden.“

„Aha“, machte der Alte und grummelte etwas Unverständliches. „Seid ihr ebenfalls erkrankt?“

„Nein“, sagte Arthur rasch und wechselte erneut einen Blick mit Merlin. „Nein, sonst hätte man uns nicht geschickt, um Medizin zu besorgen.“

„Lasst mich die Medizin sehen“, verlangte der Alte. Arthur zog die Fläschchen aus der Tasche, die er noch von Dafydd hatte. Offenbar reichte der Beweis und man gewährte den beiden endlich Zugang.

Der Alte starrte ihnen noch eine Weile nach. Arthur konnte seinen bohrenden Blick deutlich spüren, wandte sich jedoch nicht mehr um.

„Du bist ein recht gerissener Lügner, Arthur Pendragon“, flüsterte Merlin anerkennend und grinste seinen Prinzen an.

„Psscht. Würdest du mich bitte nicht beim Namen nennen. Niemand darf erfahren wer wir sind.“ Er hatte strenger geklungen als beabsichtigt. Er wusste, dass Merlin sich nichts dabei gedacht hatte. Doch genau das war manchmal das Problem. „Du bist ab sofort Dafydd und ich Lancelot.“

„Kein Bauer heißt Lancelot“, widersprach Merlin.

Erst jetzt fiel den beiden auf, dass niemand auf den Straßen war. Sie wirkten wie ausgestorben. Die Fenster der Häuser waren jedoch erhellt. Offenbar herrschte in Meneth nach Einbruch der Nacht eine ähnliche Ausgangssperre wie in Camelot. Wer hier wohl für die Einhaltung für die Ausgangssperre sorgte?

Merlin und Arthur sahen sich gleichermaßen verwundert um.

„Halt!“ Am Ende der Straße trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten eines der Häuser.

Arthur stieg von Nahla und trat dem Mann entgegen. „Verzeiht, dass wir nach Einbruch der Nacht hier ankommen. Wir haben eine weite Reise hinter uns und sind auf dem Weg nach Ealdor. Wir erhoffen uns hier eine Unterkunft für die Nacht zu finden. Mein Name ist… William und mein Gefährte ist Dafydd.“

Merlin zuckte unweigerlich bei dem Namen zusammen, den Arthur für seine Tarnung gewählt hatte. Es war lange her, dass er an Will gedacht hatte. Vielleicht zu lange. Wie hatte er seinen Freund nur all die Jahre vergessen können?

„Wir haben allerdings nichts, womit wir für eine Unterkunft bezahlen könnten“, fügte Arthur hinzu, dem der kritische Blick des Einwohners nicht gefiel. In Camelot waren die Leute stets freundlich und zuvorkommend. In Cenreds Königreich schienen alle erstmal einen Feind in Fremden zu sehen.

„Dann hättet ihr draußen bleiben sollen“, erwiderte der Einheimische und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bitte, wir sind erschöpft und unsere Pferde brauchen ebenfalls eine Rast. Es ist bitterkalt heute Nacht“, brachte sich schließlich auch Merlin in das Gespräch ein.

„Das haben Winternächte so an sich.“ Der Einheimische machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Fremde nicht besonders mochte und dass er sich nicht um ihre Belange scherte.

Eine Frau trat hinter dem Mann hervor. Sie lächelte gütig. „Ihr dürft in der Scheune schlafen.“

„Enith? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, herrschte der Mann die Frau an. „Das könnten Banditen sein oder…“

„Ich versichere euch, dass wir harmlos sind. Wir sind Bauern aus Ealdor.“ Merlin stieg ebenfalls von seinem Pferd.

„Ich wurde in Ealdor geboren“, sagte Enith. „Ich war ewig nicht mehr dort. Erzählt mir bei einem Teller Suppe davon.“

Der Mann zu ihrer Linken schnaubte verächtlich. „Weib, was denkst du dir nur, diese beiden auch noch in mein Haus einzuladen an MEINEN Tisch?“

„Harold, das ist ebenso MEIN Haus und MEIN TISCH“, schnappte Enith. „Nimm den beiden die Pferde ab, während sie sich am Feuer aufwärmen und ich ihnen etwas zu Essen gebe.“ Sie nahm Merlin und Arthur jeweils an den Ellbogen und schob sie regelrecht vor sich her in ihre Hütte.

„Enith, wir danken, aber möchten keine Umstände bereiten“, sagte Merlin, der ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er hatte schon einmal Obdach von einem Ehepaar bekommen und ihnen ein gewisses Maß an Ärger eingebracht. Er wollte denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. „Ein Platz in der Scheune ist mehr als gen…“

„Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft“, unterbrach ihn Arthur und zog Merlin grob zu sich heran. „Ich bin am verhungern“, raunte er möglichst leise, doch Enith hörte ihn dennoch gut. Natürlich erwähnte er nicht, dass er seit über einem Tag nichts zu Essen hatte. Merlin sollte sich nicht um ihn sorgen.

„Aber…“

„Halt die Klappe“, herrschte Arthur ihn erneut an und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Merlin einmal mehr verdeutlichte, dass er noch immer das Sagen hatte.

„Ihr klingt wie Harry und ich“, lächelte Enith. „Setzt euch hier vorn ans Feuer. Ich habe genug zu Essen für euch.“

Während sie heiße Bohnensuppe und Brot dazu aßen, erzählte Merlin der Frau alles über Ealdor, das er noch in Erinnerung hatte. Er war selbst schon so lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, dass er mehr Heimweh bekam als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er erzählte Anekdoten über sich und William und deutete immer wieder auf Arthur, der nur nickte und ab und zu lächelte.

Eniths Gatte beobachtete die Neuankömmlinge den Abend über mit Argusaugen. Doch Merlin erzählte seine Erinnerungen so bildlich, dass auch er schließlich begann ihre Geschichte zu glauben. Als es spät wurde, verabschiedeten sich Arthur und Merlin. Harold zeigte ihnen noch, wo sie schlafen konnten.

Es war stockdunkel, als Harold die Scheune mit seiner Öllampe verließ und die beiden zurückließ.

„Klasse“, sagte Arthur und Merlin wusste, dass er es sarkastisch meinte. Er kannte diesen Tonfall inzwischen zu genüge. „Eine Scheune. Und ich hatte auf ein bequemes Bett gehofft und …“

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Auf Stroh zu schlafen ist bequem und halbwegs warm. Du bist so verwöhnt…. Nicht auszuhalten. Sei dankbar dafür, dass uns diese netten Leute etwas zu Essen gaben und dass wir uns an ihrem Feuer wärmen durften. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie uns für eine Nacht ein Dacht über dem Kopf bieten. Hör auf dich immer über alles zu beschweren und nimm es wie ein Mann.“

Es folgte Stille.

Und diese Stille hielt an. Für einige sehr gedehnte Sekunden.

Merlin fühlte, dass Arthur gleich ausbrechen würde. Er wollte seine Worte zurücknehmen und sich entschuldigen, aber er wusste, dass er im Recht war.

Arthur schnaubte und Merlin wusste genau, auch wenn es absolut dunkel war, dass Arthur seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich könnte dich…“, begann Arthur zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Du triffst mich im Dunkeln ohnehin nicht“, feixte Merlin, tastete jedoch mit der Fußspitze hinter sich, um zu prüfen, ob er in diese Richtung flüchten konnte, ohne irgendwo gegen zu rennen.

„Mach uns sofort Licht.“

„Keine Chance.“

„Merlin. Das ist ein Befehl.“

Merlin lächelte. Er hatte es so sehr vermisst Befehle von Arthur entgegen zu nehmen.

„Merlin.“

Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Zauberers wurde breiter. Er ließ sich schon längst nicht mehr von Arthur einschüchtern. „Forbærnan“, flüsterte er in seine Hand.

Alles was Arthur für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah waren Merlins goldene Augen. Dann war es wieder dunkel.

Langsam öffnete Merlin seine Hand und eine kleine Flamme tanzte darauf. Tauchte sein lächelndes Gesicht in das zarte Licht des Feuers.

Arthur starrte gebannt die Flammen an, die direkt auf Merlins offener Hand loderten. „Tut dir das weh?“, fragte er fasziniert und näherte sich beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Nein“, flüsterte Merlin. Sie beide starrten das kleine Feuer an, ehe sie einander in die Augen blickten. Merlin wusste nicht, warum er flüsterte. Er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Also fügte er genauso leise hinzu: „Willst du sie haben?“

„Geht das?“

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab es nie vorher versucht. Falls du in Flammen aufgehst, lösche ich dich.“ Wieder grinste er wie ein kleiner Junge.

Zuerst zögerte Arthur, doch dann hob er seine offene, flache Hand neben Merlins. Und Merlin übergab ihm die Flamme, als wäre es ein Gegenstand. „Unglaublich…“, mehr brachte Arthur nicht über die Lippen.

Merlin beobachtete Arthur, der vollkommen gebannt die Flamme auf seiner Hand begutachtete. Dann wandte sich Arthur wieder an ihn. „Du musst aufhören meine Autorität zu untergraben.“

„Das würde dir so passen“, sagte Merlin nonchalant.

Und da wusste Arthur, dass er Merlin alles verzeihen konnte. Niemandem sonst war es gestattet in einem solch respektlosen Ton mit ihm zu reden. Und was noch schlimmer war als dass er es Merlin erlaubte, er liebte ihn dafür.

Aus einem Impuls heraus senkte Arthur die Hand und noch ehe das Licht erlosch, trafen seine Lippen auf Merlins.

Wie eine sanfte Melodie in seinen Ohren, fühlten sich Merlins warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen an. Er hatte gewusst, dass er Merlin vermisst hatte. Aber nicht, dass er ihn so stark vermisst hatte. Sein ganzer Körper, jede Faser seiner Haut sehnte sich danach Merlin nah zu sein.

Ihr Kuss vertiefte sich, wurde von Leidenschaft und Liebe gleichermaßen getragen. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und schickten kleine Stromstöße durch ihre Venen. Arthur brummte in Merlins Mund, zog den dünnen Körper näher zu sich heran, bis auch das letzte bisschen Distanz sich zwischen ihnen auflöste.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst“, hauchte Arthur seinem Geliebten ins Ohr, ehe er Merlins Ohrmuschel mit feinen Küssen versah.

Merlin spürte wie bei dieser Berührung der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie dort weitermachen würden, wo sie vor seiner Flucht aus Camelot aufgehört hatten. Doch offenbar hatte nicht nur er ihre eine Liebesnacht in positiver Erinnerung behalten.

Arthur machte sich an Merlins Hemd zu schaffen und wollte es ihm gerade ausziehen, als Merlin einen gequälten Laut von sich gab. Sofort hielt Arthur in seiner Bewegung inne. „Verzeih, ich vergaß…“

„Schh“, machte Merlin nur und küsste Arthur erneut. Obgleich er nichts sehen konnte, hatte er kein Problem damit Arthurs Lippen zu finden und erstickte die Entschuldigung seines Prinzen.

Langsam löste sich Arthur von ihm, wenn auch höchst unwillig. „Wir sollten das vielleicht verschieben.“ Er nahm Merlins Hände in seine.

„Ja, das wird das Beste sein“, stimmte Merlin zu. Erneut sprach er den Zauber, der die Flamme auf seine Hand zurückbrachte und suchte sich zusammen mit Arthur eine geeignete Schlafstelle.

„Kannst du das die ganze Nacht anlassen?“, fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll, als er sich dicht neben Merlin ins Stroh legte und deutete dabei auf das Feuerchen.

Merlin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn ich einschlafe wird es verschwinden.“

Arthur nickte nachdenklich, dann kuschelte er sich an Merlin. „Dann lass uns jetzt schlafen. Ich will morgen so früh wie möglich weiter.“

„Ja, Sire.“ Damit ließ Merlin das Licht erlischen und schmiegte sich seinerseits an Arthur. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an endlich in seiner Gegenwart zaubern zu dürfen. Dieser letzte Gedanke in jener Nacht ließ Merlin mit einem Lächeln einschlafen.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens kitzelten Arthur aus dem Schlaf. Er blinzelte einige Male ehe sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten. Sein Gesicht war halb in Merlins dunklem Haar vergraben, seine Arme schützend um dessen zierlichen Körper geschlungen. Unweigerlich lächelte Arthur ob der behaglichen Situation. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie noch einige Stunden Reiseweg vor sich, ehe sie Camelot erreichten und so weckte Arthur den noch friedlich schlummernden Merlin indem er ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe Merlin erste Regungen zeigte und unverständliche Worte murmelte. „Komm schon, Schlafmütze, wir müssen weiter.“ Arthur wurde allmählich energischer. „Sie Sonne ist schon aufgegangen.“

„Ich bin ja wach“, grummelte Merlin verschlafen, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Arthur setzte sich hinter Merlin auf und rüttelte diesen nun. „Wenn du wach bist, setz dich auf!“

Noch immer schlaftrunken kam Merlin der Aufforderung schließlich nach und sah Arthur an, der ihn breit angrinste. Seit wann war Arthur morgens so fit? Für gewöhnlich war der Prinz ein unausstehlicher Morgenmuffel. Wann hatte sich das geändert? Merlin schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Arthurs Grinsen wurde noch breiter, obgleich das kaum noch möglich schien.

„Wieso hast du so gute Laune?“ Merlin fuhr sich fahrig durch das zerzauste Haar und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Arthur neben ihm schwang sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Beine. „Wenn wir nicht trödeln sind wir heute Abend in Camelot. Also komm endlich in die Gänge.“

Arthur reichte ihm die Hände und zog Merlin auf die Beine. Merlin wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, denn wenn sie heute Abend Camelot erreichen wollten, würde das bedeuten, dass sie ohne jegliche Rast durchreiten müssten, als Arthur ihn spontan küsste. Zunächst verblüfft, gab sich Merlin schließlich Arthurs Lippen hin und wurde einmal mehr daran erinnert, wie sehr er Arthur die letzten Monate vermisst hatte. Er hatte sich so unvollständig gefühlt, als hätte ein Teil seiner Seele gefehlt.

Viel zu schnell unterbrach Arthur den Kuss, nur um Merlin erneut anzulächeln. Und diesmal konnte Merlin nicht widerstehen und lächelte zurück. Arthurs gute Laune steckte ihn direkt an. „Lass uns endlich nachhause gehen“, sagte Arthur und Merlin nickte.

~*~

Ihre gute Laune hielt jedoch nur so lange an, bis ihre Gliedmaßen sich zunehmend ob der enormen Kälte versteiften. Arthur konnte sich kaum erinnern, je einen so beißend kalten Winter erlebt zu haben. Andererseits verbrachte er im Winter meist auch nur wenig Zeit im Freien. Höchstens zum Training mit seinen Rittern oder wenn er auf die Jagd ging. In beiden Fällen war er grundsätzlich wärmer gekleidet oder bewegte sich so viel, dass ihm gar nicht kalt werden konnte. Auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu sitzen war nicht gerade, was man körperliche Ertüchtigung nennen konnte.

Ein Blick zur Seite auf Merlin bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass es dem Zauberer kaum besser erging. Im Gegenteil, er schien sogar noch mehr zu frieren. Seine Lippen färbten sich bereits blau und Eiskristalle schimmerten in seinem dunklen Haar.

Merlin bemerkte Arthurs Blick nicht. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass es bereits wieder Frühling war. Versuchte sich im wahrsten Sinne warme Gedanken zu machen, doch es half nichts. Seine Zähne klapperten im selben Rhythmus wie sein gesamter Körper sich aufgrund der Kälte schüttelte. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es war vergebens. Es schien als entwickle sein Körper ein Eigenleben, das er nicht mehr steuern konnte.

„Merlin…“ Arthur sah seinen Begleiter mit wachsender Sorge an. Und er musste ihn mehrfach ansprechen, bis dieser reagierte. „Merlin, hey.“

„W-w-was?“, schlotterte Merlin und vermochte es dabei kaum den Kopf so zu drehen, dass er Arthur ansehen konnte. Er schien in dieser Position auf dem Pferd festgefroren zu sein.

„Setz dich zu mir auf Nahla, dann kann ich dich etwas wärmen.“

„N-nicht n-nötig“, stammelte Merlin und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das jedoch eher einer Grimasse glich. Wenn er mit auf Nahla ritt würden sie nicht lange in diesem Tempo vorankommen. Das Pferd würde zu schnell erschöpft sein und letztlich würden sie länger nachhause brauchen. Und er wusste doch, wie gerne Arthur möglichst schnell wieder in Camelot sein wollte.

„Verdammt, Merlin. Das war kein Vorschlag!“ Arthur griff nach den Zügeln von Merlins Hengst und brachte beide Tiere zum stehen. „Und jetzt schwing deinen klapprigen Hintern zu mir rüber.“

Für einen Moment verharrte Merlin. Arthur sah ihn mit erhobenen Brauen an, die Stirn in Falten gezogen. Merlin kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Widerworte duldete. Hätte er seine Gesichtsmuskeln noch bewegen können, hätte Merlin geschmollt. Er spürte sein Gesicht jedoch nicht mehr.

Ungeschickt schwang sich Merlin vor Arthur auf Nahlas Rücken. Der Prinz rutschte gerade soweit im Sattel zurück, dass Merlin bequem Platz darauf fand. „Hier“, meinte er und reichte Merlin seine Handschuhe.

„Die brauchst du selbst.“

„Ich würde dir die Ohren langziehen, müsste ich nicht fürchten, dass sie abbrechen. Nun nimm die Handschuhe und widersprich mir nicht ständig. Meinen Händen geht es gut, hör auf damit dir Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen zu machen.“

Merlin hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren und schlüpfte mit seinen eisigen Fingern in die wohlig warmen Handschuhe. Das Klappern seine Zähne und die Kontraktionen seiner sämtlichen Muskeln ließ jedoch nicht nach. Und so schlang Arthur seine Arme um ihn, um Merlin etwas mehr zu wärmen.

Den Hengst im Schlepptau setzten sie ihren Weg schließlich fort. Immer wieder wechselten sie die Pferde, so dass keines die Last für lange allein tragen musste. Arthur stellte fest, dass die ständigen Wechsel auch gut für Merlin waren, der immer wieder drohte einzuschlafen. Der Prinz wusste jedoch, dass dies seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Er musste Merlin wach halten, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht fiel.

„Gaius wird sich freuen dich wiederzusehen“, versuchte Arthur Merlin in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Ich freue mich auch ihn wiederzusehen“, sagte Merlin leise. Arthurs Brust im Rücken fühlte er sich schon nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Auch das Zähneklappern hatte nachgelassen. „Aber dein Vater…“

„Mach’ dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dir etwas tut. Ich habe ihm alles erklärt und er schien eingesehen zu haben, dass du nur zum Wohle des Schlosses gehandelt hattest.“

„Aber Morgana… sie wird mich hassen.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken.“

Arthur wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Morgana hatte sich seit ihrer Gefangenschaft so sehr verändert, dass er sich manchmal selbst nicht sicher war, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Auch wagte er es nicht Merlin zu erzählen, dass er in Bezug auf Morgana ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles wieder sein würde wie früher, wenn sie erst einmal wieder in Camelot wären.

~*~

Die Sonne war Stunden zuvor untergegangen als sie das Schloss schließlich erreichten. Vollkommen von Schnee bedeckt, sah Camelot märchenhaft aus. Arthur spürte, wie sein Herz einen Freudensprung machte. Es war gut, dass sie ohne Rast durchgeritten waren. Merlin war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, die Medizin die Dafydd ihnen mitgegeben hatte war auch aufgebraucht. Hinzu kam, dass Arthurs Magen bereits wieder knurrte.

Die Wachen vorm Haupttor traten von den wärmenden Feuerstellen zurück als sie Arthur erkannten, verneigten sich und ließen das Tor für ihn öffnen. „Merlin, wir sind da…“, sagte Arthur leise, doch Merlin reagierte nicht.

Arthur ließ Nahla nochmals traben und stoppte erst als er im Haupthof angelangte, wo er sich geschwind vom Rücken der Stute schwang und Merlin auffing, der in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit den Halt verlor und herunterfiel.

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass in den umliegenden Fenstern zunehmend neugierige Gesichter erschienen und die Wachen sich begannen hinter Arthur zu scharen, trug dieser Merlin ohne große Mühe bis zu Gaius’ Kammer.

Das ungeduldige Klopfen des Prinzen wurde schließlich belohnt und ein völlig müder und desorientierter Hofarzt öffnete ihm schließlich. „Sire?“

„Gaius.“

Es verging ein Augenblick ehe der alte Mann sah, dass Arthur jemanden trug. „Merlin?“

„Wir sind den ganzen Tag durchgeritten. Er hat erst vor einigen Minuten das Bewusstsein verloren.“

Gaius nickte verstehend. Seine anfängliche Verwirrung schwand von einer Sekunde zu anderen als der Arzt in ihm die Oberhand gewann. Gaius hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit Erleichterung zu empfinden, dass Arthur mit Merlin zurückgekehrt war.

„Bringt mir bitte einige Decken für ihn. Sie sind im Schrank in seinem Zimmer.“

Arthur nickte, legte Merlin behutsam in Gaius Bett vor der Feuerstelle und tat worum ihn der Hofarzt bat. Als Arthur mit einigen Decken ins Hauptzimmer zurückkehrte war Gaius bereits dabei Merlin aus der klammen, zerlumpten Kleidung zu befreien. „Was um alles…“ Beim Anblick von Merlins geschundenem Körper blieb selbst dem Arzt jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken.

Arthur reichte ihm die Decken. „Balinor hat ihn für einen Spion gehalten und gefoltert.“

„Es wird dauern, bis die Wunden vollkommen verheilt sind. Sie hätten gleich ärztlich behandelt werden müssen. Wir müssen hoffen, dass er sich keine Infektion zugezogen hat. Sein Körper wäre zu schwach sie zu bekämpfen.“

Arthur nickte langsam und sah besorgt auf Merlin hinab. „Ein Druide gab mir Medizin für Merlin mit. Er hat sie täglich genommen. Fieber schien er keines zu haben. Er war nur sehr schwach und müde und er fror jämmerlich.“

„Kein Wunder. Er hat ja auch stark abgenommen.“ Gaius schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Merlin einige Zeit brauchen würde wieder fit zu werden. „Ihr hättet das Schloss nicht einfach so Hals über Kopf verlassen sollen“, wandte sich der Arzt nun tadelnd an Arthur.

Der Prinz wusste natürlich, dass Gaius ihn deshalb zurechtwies, weil er gegangen war ohne sich den Genesungsbescheid seines Arztes einzuholen. Immerhin war er mit einer ziemlich schweren Erkältung und Fieber von seiner Suche nach Morgana zurückgekehrt. Zum Zeitpunkt seiner neuerlichen Abreise hatte er sich jedoch nicht mehr krank gefühlt und es daher nicht für nötig gehalten Gaius nochmals aufzusuchen. „Mir geht es gut. Nun ja, bis auf… Aber das sind nur ein paar Kratzer“, sagte Arthur schließlich, hob flüchtig sein Hemd an und wandte dabei den Rücken Richtung Feuer.

Gaius konnte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf Arthurs Rücken erhaschen, ehe der Prinz sich wieder bedeckte.

„Kümmert Euch jedoch zuerst um Merlin. Ich muss dringend zu meinem Vater.“ Es würde nicht leicht werden, seinem Vater zu erklären weshalb er nicht auf der Geburtstagsfeier war und stattdessen lieber Merlin gesucht hatte. Arthur drehte sich dem Arzt wieder zu und sah in dessen plötzlich besorgtes Gesicht. „Ehrlich, Gaius, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich hatte schon tiefere Wunden.“ Noch während Arthur sprach keimte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl in ihm auf, dass Gaius ihn keineswegs deshalb so betroffen ansah. Sein Inneres schien sich zu verknoten als der Arzt schließlich den Blick senkte.

„Gaius?“

„Es tut mir leid, Sire.“

„Ich muss zu meinem Vater“, sagte Arthur wieder und schob das ungute Gefühl beiseite. Sicher bildete er sich nur ein, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und was immer Gaius ihm vielleicht sagen wollte, er wollte es nicht hören. Hastig wandte er sich der Tür zu, ohne den Arzt noch einmal anzusehen. Er wollte den traurigen Blick in den Augen des alten Mannes nicht sehen, der seine schreckliche Vermutung bestätigen würde.

„Sire!“ Gaius wollte ihm nachlaufen, doch er musste sich erst um Merlin kümmern. Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen, doch im Augenblick war es wichtiger seinen Schützling zu wärmen und seine Wunden zu versorgen, damit er wieder gesund wurde.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX.

Arthur rannte durch die Flure Camelots, hastete die Stufen hinauf ins dritte Stockwerk, wo sich die Gemächer seines Vaters befanden und merkte dabei nicht, dass er von Morgana beobachtet wurde, die sich hinter einem der Vorhänge versteckte, die hier und da die Zugänge zu kleineren Alkoven verbargen. Der verlorene Sohn ist zurückgekehrt, dachte sie bei sich und folgte dem Prinzen unbemerkt.

Das Herz schlug ihm schmerzhaft in der Brust und seine Lungen brannten als stünden sie in Flammen. Arthur versuchte Gaius besorgten Blick aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben. Versuchte sich einzureden, dass er die Worte des alten Mannes falsch ausgelegt hatte und dass sein eigener Instinkt ihn trog. Doch als er an die Tür zum Schlafgemach seines Vaters hämmerte, klopfen konnte man das kaum noch nennen, und die erhoffte Antwort des Königs ausblieb, wurde dem Prinzen plötzlich schlecht.

Die Wände des Korridors schienen sich plötzlich auf ihn zu zu bewegen, drohten ihn zu zerquetschen. „Vater!“ Immer wieder hämmerte Arthur mit den Fäusten gegen die schwere Holztür, doch es kam keine Reaktion von der anderen Seite. Arthur bemerkte nicht, wie sich Tränen von seinen Wimpern lösten, bemerkte nicht, dass seine Handkanten rot wurden und anschwollen.

Es wäre so leicht gewesen die Tür zu öffnen und sich zu vergewissern, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Er fand nicht den Mut sich die Bestätigung zu holen, die so viel schmerzhafter sein würde als seine Furcht. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur sich seinen Ängsten nicht zu stellen, aber in diesem speziellen Fall konnte er den nötigen Mut nicht aufbringen.

Seine letzten Kräfte verließen ihn schließlich und er sank vor der verschlossenen Tür auf die Knie, um bitterlich zu weinen. Wie war es möglich, dass sein Vater tot war? Er war doch immer da gewesen… Was war geschehen? So lange war er doch nicht fort gewesen…

„Arthur.“

Er blickte nicht auf. Sein von Tränen verschleierter Blick haftete an der massiven Tür, die sich trotz allem Flehen nicht für ihn geöffnet hatte. Es war auch nicht nötig aufzusehen, er kannte Morganas Stimme schließlich.

Ihr langes Kleid ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich neben ihn setzte, aber sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Arthur.“

Er reagierte darauf nicht, weinte nur noch mehr. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so traurig gewesen war. Selbst Merlins Abreise hatte nicht so wehgetan. Der Tod seines Vaters war so endgültig, riss ein tiefes Loch in sein Leben, das nicht wieder gefüllt werden konnte.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Es kommt einem so unwirklich vor, dass man es nicht glauben will“, sagte Morgana sanft. Und das war noch nicht einmal gespielt. Sie kannte Arthurs Schmerz nur zu gut. Nur war sie noch viel jünger gewesen als sie ihren Vater verloren hatte, der für Uther in die Schlacht gezogen und gefallen war. Sie bedauerte ihre Tat jedoch nicht. Uther war ein tyrannischer Regent gewesen, dessen Herrschaft dem Land zunehmend mehr geschadet hatte als ihm zu nutzen. Uther hatte Böses gesät und schließlich Böses geerntet. Nein, sie bereute es nicht. Dennoch bedauerte sie, dass Arthur darunter leiden musste. Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, war er doch eine Konstante in ihrem Leben auf die sie nicht verzichten wollte. Sie wusste jedoch, dass er niemals würde erfahren dürfen, dass sie für Uthers Tod verantwortlich war. Bei allem was sie verband, würde er nicht zögern sie des Schlosses zu verweisen oder gar zum Tode zu verurteilen. Immerhin hatte sie einen König ermordet. Und es gab in diesem Land kein schlimmeres Verbrechen.

So sehr sie Uther gehasst hatte, so sehr liebte sie jedoch Arthur. Es war ihr nie so bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Da saß er auf seinen Knien und weinte so bitterlich wie sie es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er war als Kind oft gestürzt, hatte sich beim Training verletzt oder sonst wie wehgetan. Doch immer hatte er es versucht als harmlos abzutun, auch wenn er Schmerzen hatte. Diesmal war es anders und es brach ihr das Herz.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Arthur.“

Sein Blick fing ihren auf. „Ausruhen?“, fragte er spöttisch und ihr besorgter Blick verschwand. „Wie käme ich dazu? Der König ist tot.“

„Der König ist tot“, bestätigte Morgana gefasst seine Worte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Lang lebe der König.“

Ihre Worte jagten ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Seit er denken konnte hatte sein Vater ihm eingebläut, dass er eines Tages König werden würde und lernen musste sich wie einer zu benehmen. Und immer wieder hatte er theatralisch geseufzt und gesagt ‚Ja, Vater’. Dass er bereits mit Anfang Zwanzig in die Fußstapfen seines Vater treten musste, hatte er allerdings nicht erwartet. Er hatte immer geglaubt, sein Vater würde irgendwann in vielen Jahren als alter Mann sterben, friedlich… vielleicht im Schlaf. Nicht so, nicht so plötzlich und nicht jetzt.

Das Leben wie Arthur es bislang gekannte hatte würde sich von nun an schlagartig ändern. Jegliche Verantwortung lastete nun auf seinen Schultern, jede Entscheidung musste von ihm gefällt werden. Die unbeschwerte Zeit seines Lebens fand an diesem Tag ihr jähes Ende und er wusste, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag als ich in Camelot einzog?“, fragte Morgana und reichte Arthur ihre Hände, um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen.

Er brauchte ihre Hilfe nicht wirklich, nahm die Geste jedoch an und stand auf. „Ja“, nickte er. „Natürlich.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Deine Augen waren verquollen vom weinen, deine Haut ganz blass, weil du dich für Tage in dein Zimmer eingeschlossen hattest, bis man dich hierher brachte.“

Auch Morgana lächelte. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle nicht traurig sein. Ich solle mich nicht um meine Zukunft sorgen, weil du fortan auf mich aufpassen würdest.“

„Ich erinnere mich.“

„Du hast mich aufgenommen als gehöre ich schon jeher zu eurer Familie und ich nun bin ich hier, dir zu sagen, dass du nicht allein bist. Ich werde für dich da sein, wie du für mich da warst.“ Sofern er es erlauben würde, überlegte Morgana. Noch musste sie nichts befürchten. Die Tage seit Uthers Tod waren ruhig verlaufen, niemand schien etwas zu ahnen. Sie hatte allen Grund sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Arthur nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es jetzt weitergehen soll“, gestand er ihr im Vertrauen.

Abermals lächelte sie und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Morgen wirst du gekrönt und dann sehen wir weiter.“ Mit der rechten Hand streichelte sie ihm die Wange. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie sich ihm nach Uthers Tod verbundener fühlen würde. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn genauso hassen würde wie Uther, da er sein Abkömmling war. Und ihr war nicht entfallen, dass Nimueh und auch ihre Schwester gewisse Erwartungen hatten, die sie nicht enttäuschen durfte. Aber noch war es möglich Arthur mit Liebe zu führen, ohne Magie, ohne Zwang.

„Du hast sicher Recht“, sagte Arthur. „Danke, dass du da bist.“ Morgana konnte nichts erwidern, als er sie in eine kurze Umarmung zog. Sie hatten selten Momente wirklicher Nähe gehabt, aber sie waren wie Geschwister füreinander da. Und wie eine Schwester hatte sie ihn auch diesmal aufgefangen und dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar.

Morgana schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Er war allzu schnell vorbei.

Als Arthur sich von ihr löste, straffte er die Schultern. „Es ist spät, du solltest wieder zu Bett gehen.“

Sein Sinneswandel verwirrte sie ein wenig, aber dennoch nickte sie leicht. „Du solltest ebenfalls versuchen zu schlafen, Arthur. Es ist schon spät und morgen ist ein wichtiger Tag für dich.“

„Ich muss erst noch mal nach Merlin sehen“, sagte er, legte Morgana eine Hand an die Wange und ließ sie dann stehen. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Morganas Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Mal wieder eiskalt wurde, als Arthur Merlin erwähnte.

Was sollte das heißen, er musste nach Merlin sehen? Sie hatte geglaubt, er hätte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen, um jagen zu gehen. Wieso war Merlin plötzlich wieder da?

Merlin. Sie musste verhindern, dass er ihr in die Quere kam und die Idylle zerstörte, die sie gerade im Begriff war für sich und Arthur aufzubauen.

~*~

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Arthur als er Gaius Kammer betrat. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Es war bald Mitternacht, aber er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht müde. Er wusste, dass er heute Nacht ohnehin keinen Schlaf finden würde.

Der alte Mann setzte sich wieder in den Stuhl neben das Bett. Merlin schlief tief und fest. Aber selbst im relativ schwachen Licht des Feuers konnte Arthur sehen, dass er wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte, dass ihm wieder warm war. Es erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass Merlin offenbar wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

„Ich hab ihm was gegeben, das ihn schlafen lässt und seine offenen Wunden versorgt“, sagte Gaius. „Es ist gut möglich, dass er ein oder zwei Tage durchschlafen wird, Sire.“

Arthur nickte und blieb vor dem Bett stehen, um Merlin einen Moment lang nachdenklich anzusehen. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den alten Mann. „Wie ist mein Vater gestorben?“

Gaius schwieg einen langen Moment. „Er ist von einer der Hofmauern gestürzt, Sire.“

„Einfach so?“ Arthur fühlte sich außerstande seinen Unglauben aus der Stimme herauszuhalten. „Das ist unmöglich.“

„Nun, er hatte recht viel getrunken…“, begann Gaius, brach seinen Satz jedoch.

„Wie war seine Gemütsverfassung an dem Tag?“

Gaius bedachte Arthur mit einem besorgten Blick. „Nun, er war sehr traurig, dass Ihr nicht zugegen wart. Glaubt Ihr, dass er… er absichtlich…“

„Nein“, schnitt ihm Arthur das Wort ab. „Das würde mein Vater nicht tun. Das sähe ihm nicht ähnlich. Er war schon oft enttäuscht von mir, wütend auf mich, aber… Nein, das hätte er nicht getan.“ Arthur machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. Er fühlte Gaius’ fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen, ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. „Wer war zuletzt bei ihm?“

„Wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet, Sire. Was versucht Ihr anzudeuten?“

„Ich deute gar nichts an, ich sage es gerade heraus. Mein Vater wäre nie von allein gestürzt oder gar absichtlich gesprungen. Etwas oder besser jemand hat nachgeholfen. Ich bin mir sicher, Gaius. Mit wem wurde mein Vater zuletzt gesehen?“

„Lady Morgana war zuletzt mit ihm im Korridor unterwegs. Da er recht betrunken war, bot sie ihm an ihn in sein Gemach zu geleiten.“ Gaius konnte nachvollziehen, warum Arthur sich so sicher war, dass der Unfall seines Vaters keineswegs ein Unfall gewesen war. Er selbst kannte den König über drei Jahrzehnte und hatte ihn viele male betrunken erlebt. Besonders oft nach Igraines Tod. Selbst betrunken war Uther nicht derart ungeschickt gewesen.

„Ich werde eine Ermittlung einleiten.“

Gaius nickte. „Das Essen und Trinken, das dem König an seinem Todestag serviert wurde war einwandfrei, Sire. Ich habe das bereits nachgeprüft. Ebenfalls war er gesund, von seiner alten Kriegsverletzung abgesehen.“

„Dann kommt nur noch ein heimtückischer Mord in Frage, nicht wahr?“ Die Frage stellte Arthur rein rhetorisch, Gaius antwortete daher nicht darauf. „Fragt sich nur, wer ein Motiv haben könnte?“

„Ich sage es nicht gern, Sire. Aber Euer Vater hat sich nicht nur Freunde gemacht… Ein jeder Mann und jede Frau mit magischen Fähigkeiten käme dafür in Frage.“

„Alle, mit Ausnahme von einem.“ Arthurs Blick wanderte hinab zu Merlin.

Gaius nickte langsam. In der Nacht als Merlin Camelot verließ hatte er seinem Mentor nur einen kurzen Brief dagelassen, indem kaum mehr stand als, dass Arthur es wisse und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse. Dass Arthur es wusste beruhigte Gaius, doch vielmehr beruhigte ihn das Wissen, dass Merlin viele Meilen entfernt mit Arthur unterwegs war, als der König starb und er somit nicht zu den üblichen Verdächtigen gezählt werden konnte.

„Es mag eine Zeit lang dauern“, sagte Arthur schließlich, „aber ich bin entschlossen den Mörder meines Vaters zu finden. Irgendwer muss etwas gesehen haben. Und ich werde gleich morgen bei Morgana anfangen. Sie hat ihn zuletzt gesehen, sie weiß vielleicht etwas.“ Arthur fing Gaius grüblerischen Blick auf, ehe er wieder Merlin ansah. „Er soll sich erholen. Behaltet ihn im Auge. Er soll sich um seine Pflichten erstmal keine Sorgen machen.“

„Ich richte es ihm aus, wenn er wieder aufwacht“, versicherte ihm Gaius. Dann sah er Arthur nach, als dieser die Kammer verließ. Er hoffte um Arthurs Seelenfrieden wegen, dass dieser tatsächlich herausfinden würde, was genau am Abend von Uthers Tod geschehen war. Andernfalls und da bestand für Gaius kein Zweifel, würde dieser Vorfall ewig auf Arthurs Schultern lasten.


	20. Chapter 20

XX.

Dumpfe Geräusche drangen durch seinen nebligen Geist zu ihm. Es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit, bis Merlin sich ihrer tatsächlich bewusst wurde und sie zuordnen konnte. Seine Augenlider waren schwer und er hatte Mühe die Augen zu öffnen. Dämmriges Licht tauchte den vertrauten Raum in zarte orange Töne. Er sah Gaius, der von einem Tisch zum nächsten ging, Fläschchen und andere kleine Gefäße umräumte, Kräuter sortierte und wegräumte. Sie hatten Camelot also sicher erreicht, schloss er aus seinen Beobachtungen, doch es dauerte noch einige Minuten, ehe er sich seines eigenen Erwachens gänzlich gewahr wurde.

Schließlich zwang er seinen erschöpften Körper in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Gaius wurde sofort auf ihn aufmerksam und kam mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Seine Arbeit schien für den Moment vollkommen vergessen. „Merlin, dem Himmel sei Dank!“ Der Medicus schloss die Arme um seinen Schützling. „Ich habe schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen.“

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte Merlin, doch er war sich dessen nicht wirklich sicher. Sein Blickfeld war verschwommen und ihm war ganz schwindelig.

„Du hast seit Tagen nichts gegessen und kaum etwas getrunken. Ich werde dir eine Suppe bringen.“

Merlin nickte nur schwach. Dann realisierte er, was Gaius eben gesagt hatte. Tage? „Wie lange… ich meine…“

„Du warst fast drei Tage ohne Bewusstsein. Arthur brachte dich als du kurz vorm Erfrierungstod warst.“

„Arthur…“ Merlin schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und wollte aufstehen, doch Gaius hielt ihn sanft an der Schulter und drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett. „Aber“, wollte der junge Zauberer protestieren.

„Nichts da. Du bleibst wo du bist und erholst dich. Arthur lässt ausrichten, dass du dir um deine Pflichten keine Sorgen machen sollst. Er will nur, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst.“

„Ich bin ge…“

„Nein“, unterbrach Gaius ihn und überreichte ihm eine Schale mit dampfender Suppe. „Iss erstmal etwas.“

„Danke.“ Merlin nahm die Suppe missmutig entgegen. Die ersten Löffel nahm er zögerlich zu sich, dann immer hastiger. Sein Appetit wuchs mit jedem bisschen das er zu sich nahm und irgendwann bat er Gaius zum dritten Mal um Nachschlag. Die heiße Brühe und das Gemüse weckten seine Lebensgeister und schließlich war er doch ganz froh, dass Gaius sich gegen ihn durchgesetzt hatte.

Der alte Mann beobachtete Merlin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und brachte ihm schließlich eine große Waschschale. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich etwas frisch machen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht erwarten kannst nach Arthur zu sehen.“ Merlin nickte dankbar und zog sich das verschwitzte Hemd aus. Während er sich wusch und nach Wochen wie es schien erstmals wieder mit frischem Wasser und Seife in Kontakt kam, wurde ihm erst bewusst wie sehr seine Körperhygiene in seiner Gefangenschaft bei Bayard gelitten hatte. Sein Mentor brachte ihm einige frische Kleider und legte sie zurecht. „Arthur hat diese für dich anfertigen lassen.“

„Für mich?“ Merlin kam nicht umhin Gaius mit großen Augen anzusehen. Er strich über das feinen Leinenhemd, die Hose und den ärmellosen Mantel? Ein solches Kleidungsstück hatte er nie zuvor getragen. Es war so gar nicht sein Stil und er beäugte das Teil misstrauisch. „Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?“

„Es sieht sehr schick aus. Und offenbar fand er es passend.“

„Ihr tragt Roben, Gaius. Mir steht ein solches Gewand nicht.“

Gaius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Zieh es an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht billig war. Schon allein der Saum und die Knöpfe…“

Merlin band die Hose zu und schlüpfte schließlich in das seltsame neue Gewand. „Wie soll ich meine Zauberei geheim halten, wenn ich wie das Klischee eines Zauberers aussehe? Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Der dunkle, schwere Samt wärmte ihn angenehm und passte perfekt zum Rest der Kleider. Der Saum war reichlich verziert, wirkte für einen Moment protzig auf Merlin.

„Der König hat einige neue Gesetze erlassen und andere grundlegend geändert.“

„Hatte Uther einen Sinneswandel und…“ Merlin strich den Mantel glatt, bemerkte dabei Gaius leichtes Kopfschütteln und verstummte mitten im Satz. „Gaius?“

„Arthur ist seit zwei Tagen König.“

Merlin war als zöge ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Gaius hielt ihn am Ellbogen, damit er nicht umkippte. „Was… was ist geschehen?“

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Aber das besprich am besten mit Arthur. Er wünscht dich zu sehen, sobald du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst.“

„Er ist König und sein Diener war bewusstlos!“ Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie das Zimmer wohl jetzt aussehen mochte. Ein König ohne Diener war… undenkbar.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Merlin. Du bist noch nicht wieder vollkommen gesund. Aufregung solltest du erstmal vermeiden und…“

„Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben, wenn Arthur… wenn mein König… Ich bin sein Diener!“ Hastig schlüpfte Merlin in seine Stiefel. Dass sie ebenfalls neu waren nahm er gar nicht zur Kenntnis. „Ich muss zu ihm.“

„Er bewohnt inzwischen Uthers Gemach!“ Mehr konnte Gaius nicht mehr sagen, da war Merlin auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Seufzend ließ sich der Medicus auf sein Bett sinken. Auf Merlin würden einige Veränderungen zukommen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Schützling schon bereit für so viel Verantwortung war.

~*~

Merlin wäre am liebsten gerannt, aber schon nach wenigen Metern hatte sein Körper ihn durch einen heftigen Schwindelanfall wissen lassen, dass er noch nicht bereit für derartige Strapazen war. Also ging er möglichst zügig und erreichte schließlich Arthurs neue Räume.

Es war früher Abend, die Sonne gerade untergegangen. Nach seinem Klopfen drang ein selbstsicheres ‚Herein’ durch die schwere Holztür, die Merlin ein wenig zögerlich öffnete. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn erwarten würde und ein Teil von ihm machte sich schon auf ein riesiges Chaos und eine Schimpftirade gefasst.

Merlin spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals als er den Raum betrat, der um einiges größer als Arthurs altes Schlafzimmer war und vollkommen ordentlich! Arthur saß an einem reich gedeckten Tisch und nahm sein Abendmahl ein. Ein junger Mann, jünger noch als Merlin, schenkte Arthur Wein nach, vermied dabei aber jeglichen Blickkontakt und senkte in Demut sein Haupt als er zurücktrat.

Merlin war zwischen einem Lachanfall und Eifersucht gefangen und starrte die Szene vor sich nur fassungslos an. Er war zu lange von der Bildfläche gewesen. Arthur hatte sich einen neuen Diener zugelegt. Einer, der ihm nicht widersprach, der ihn ehrte und … der einem König würdig war.

„Euer Majestät“, grüßte Merlin und verbeugte sich.

„Merlin!“ Arthur stand sofort von seinem Platz auf und schob den jungen Mann neben sich beiseite. „Das ist alles Gwyl. Ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr.“

„Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit“, verabschiedete sich der Diener und verschwand lautlos.

„Merlin!“, rief Arthur erneut aus und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einigen langen Schritten. Überschwänglich nahm er Merlin in die Arme und hielt ihn einen langen Moment fest. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen.“

„Euer Majestät“, flüsterte Merlin in Arthurs Haar und die Worte klangen seltsam fremd. Sein Arthur war nun König. Es war eine Sache frech und respektlos zu einem Prinzen zu sein, doch zu einem König…

Arthur schob ihn von sich, betrachtete Merlin eingehend. „Ich wusste, dass dir das steht.“ Er lächelte. „Und wenn du mich privat noch mal so nennst, dann lass ich dich für eine Nacht in den Kerker sperren.“

„Aber…“

„Nichts aber, Merlin. Komm, setz dich. Leiste mir Gesellschaft.“ Arthur deutete zu dem Tisch hinüber und bot Merlin einen der vier Stühle an, die darum standen. „Ich esse ohnehin nicht gern allein.“

„Ich habe eben…“ Arthur warf ihm seinen patentierten ‚ich will keine Ablehnung hören’ Blick zu und Merlin verstummte. Immer noch fassungslos setzte er sich an den Tisch und Arthur nahm ebenfalls wieder seinen Platz ein.

„Gefallen dir deine neuen Sachen?“

„Für einen Diener sind sie etwas zu schick“, sagte Merlin und sah an sich herunter.

Arthur griff nach seiner Hand. „Du wirst nicht mehr mein Diener sein, Merlin.“

„Aber ich…“ Merlin schossen Tränen in die Augen. Arthur verschwamm zusehends. „Aber…“

Arthur lächelte und streichelte seine Hand. „Ich habe dir eine besondere Stellung am Hofe zugedacht.“

Merlin schluckte. „Ich… ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht.“

„Du wirst fortan mein königlicher Berater sein, Merlin. Mein Vater hatte immer recht, ich bin noch nicht in der Lage das Königreich allein zu führen. Du hast in der Vergangenheit, auch wenn man es kaum glauben mag, mehrfach ein gewisses Maß an Weisheit an den Tag gelegt. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen jetzt der Mann zu sein, der ich bin, hätte ich dich nicht all die Jahre an meiner Seite gehabt.“

Merlin blinzelte die Tränen fort und sah Arthur ungläubig an. Arthur hatte immer wieder seltsame Scherze mit ihm getrieben, aber damit ging er diesmal wirklich zu weit. Es war unmöglich, dass er es ernst meinte. Er konnte nicht…

„Was hältst du davon?“, fragte Arthur und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht verblasste allmählich, wich Sorge. „Merlin?“

Der Zauberer zog langsam seine Hand unter Arthurs hervor.

Arthur mochte die Distanz nicht, die Merlin zwischen ihnen herstellte. „Was ist los? Was bedrückt dich? Möchtest du nicht mein Berater sein?“

Merlin sah aus, als fiele er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht. Arthurs Sorge um ihn wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Irgendwie hatte er sich Merlins Reaktion anders vorstellt. Freudiger auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht dankbarer. Auf jeden Fall nicht so stoisch. Arthurs Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Merlin?“

„Das meinst du ernst?“

„Selbstverständlich ist es mein Ernst. Sieh’ mal, ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich all das allein schaffen soll.“ Arthur breitete seine Arme aus, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Ich brauche dich weiterhin, aber nicht als mein Diener.“

„Ich bin der Sohn einer Bäuerin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich als Berater zu tun habe. Ich…“

Auf Arthurs Gesicht erschien ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Du tust das, was du immer getan hast. Nur wirst du dafür fortan besser entlohnt. Ich habe dir auch bereits ein Zimmer vorbereiten lassen.“

„Ich habe ein Zimmer.“

Arthur lachte humorlos auf. „Diese schäbige Kammer ist doch kein Zimmer für den Berater des Königs. Du brauchst mehr Platz, einen Schreibtisch und…“

„All das verdiene ich nicht“, sagte Merlin und es war ihm egal, dass er seinen König mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen. Was sollen die Leute denken, wenn mein Berater im Hinterzimmer des Hofarztes wie ein einfacher Diener lebt? Du wirst auch fortan angemessene Kleidung tragen, wie diese.“ Arthur deutete mit dem Weinkelch in der Hand auf Merlins Gewand. „Wir werden deine Fähigkeiten auch nicht länger geheim halten, Merlin. Das Zaubereiverbot war ein Gesetz meines Vaters, das auf seinem Hass beruhte. Ich habe durch dich gelernt, dass Magie nicht nur für schwarze Zauberei benutzt wird.“

„Es sind aber nicht alle Zauberer gut, Arthur. Du wirst mit dieser Gesetzesänderung nicht automatisch jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe, die deinem Königreich feindlich gegenübersteht beschwichtigen.“

„Und genau deshalb brauche ich dich. Du wirst nicht nur mein Berater, sondern auch mein Zauberer sein. Du wirst mich vor etwaigen Angriffen schützen. Das kannst du doch, oder nicht?“

„Ich habe in den letzten Jahren nichts anderes getan. Aber ich bin bei weitem nicht so erfahren, wie du glaubst.“

„Dann werde so erfahren. Besorg dir Bücher oder was auch immer du dafür brauchst. Setze dich mit den Druiden in Verbindung. Durch Dafydd weiß ich, dass sie dir wohlgesonnen gegenüber stehen. Mach dir das zu nutze.“

Merlin konnte nicht glauben, was Arthur da sagte. Magie war plötzlich erlaubt, er kein Diener mehr, sondern der königliche Berater? War dies ein seltsamer Traum? Würde er jeden Moment aufwachen und feststellen, dass das alles nicht der Realität entsprach? Immer noch ungläubig sah er Arthur in die Augen und wartete darauf aufzuwachen.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI.

 

Arthur nahm Merlins Starre besorgt zur Kenntnis. Er musterte ihn eine zeitlang, wollte ihm die Möglichkeit lassen sich zu äußern. Wartete darauf, dass er wenigstens irgendeine Regung von sich gab. Doch Merlin sah ihn nur schweigend und vollkommen versteinert an.

„Du machst mir Angst, Merlin.“ Merlin hatte ihm noch nie wirklich Angst gemacht. Aber in diesem Moment bekam Arthur eine Gänsehaut. Es gab nur sehr wenig, dass Arthur wirklich Angst machte. Merlins gegenwärtige Apathie allerdings jagte selbst Arthur einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Merlin?“

„Du bist König. Und ich war nicht da.“ Plötzlich schossen Merlin Tränen in die Augen, was Arthur veranlasste von seinem Platz aufzuspringen und vor Merlin in die Knie zu gehen. Merlin versuchte wiederum in seinem Stuhl weiter zurück zu weichen, sah entsetzt auf Arthur hinab. SEIN König, sein Arthur kniete vor ihm.

„Ich hätte gewartet, aber es ging nicht. Das Volk war tagelang ohne König gewesen, hatte nicht gewusst ob ich noch lebte oder nicht. Mir kommt das alles selbst so merkwürdig überstürzt vor. Morgana hatte jedoch alles vorbereitet. Sie hatte auf mich gewartet, als hätte sie gewusst, dass ich kommen würde, um die Krone anzunehmen.“

Merlin zuckte abermals, kaum dass der Name Morgana Arthurs Lippen verließ. Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen sah er auf Arthur hinab. Mit Sicherheit sogar hatte Morgana gewusst, dass Arthur König werden würde. Dass sie hin und wieder in die Zukunft sehen konnte, war zumindest für Gaius und ihn selbst kein Geheimnis mehr. Doch ob Arthur ebenfalls von ihrer Gabe wusste? Er musste dringend mit Morgana reden, die Dinge zwischen ihnen klarstellen. Er musste sich entschuldigen, auch wenn er kaum Hoffnung hatte, dass sie ihm je vergeben würde.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht da war, Arthur. Ich…“ Merlin brach ab und wandte den Blick von Arthur ab. Er konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Nicht nur körperlich, vor allem seelisch. Seit er Camelot verlassen hatte, hatte sich so viel verändert. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass alles wieder beim Alten sein würde. Doch Arthur war nun König und er wusste, dass es nie mehr wie vorher sein würde.

„Merlin, du warst krank. Und ich habe zu jedem höheren Wesen gebetet, dass du auch diesmal wieder genesen würdest. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Sorgen ich mir deinetwegen gemacht habe.“ Arthur nahm wieder Merlins Hände in seine. Doch als Merlin ihn immer noch nicht ansah, legte Arthur ihm zwei Finger unter das Kinn und zwang Merlin sanft dazu ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Du bist gesund, oder zumindest so gut wie. Du bist wieder bei mir. Ich habe die vergangenen Tage nur deinetwegen durchgestanden. Ich musste einfach hoffen, dass du genesen würdest, dass es Gaius gelingen würde dich wieder aufzupäppeln. Nur das zählt.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass du deinen Vater verloren hast. Vielleicht wäre er noch am Leben, wenn du nicht… Wärest du nicht… meinetwegen…“ Merlin brachte seinen Satz nicht zu ende. Sein Innerstes verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.

„Oh Merlin“, hauchte Arthur nur und zog Merlin in eine lange Umarmung. „Das ist auf keinen Fall deine Schuld. Das darfst du nicht denken, hörst du?“ Erneut zwang Arthur Merlin dazu ihn direkt anzublicken. Tränen verschleierte Augen sahen ihn schuldbewusst an. Arthur wischte ihm mit den Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Merlin. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich noch habe. Zu behaupten der Tod meines Vaters würde mich nicht berühren wäre eine Lüge. Doch undenkbar wäre für mich ein Leben ohne dich. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr als vollständige Person, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Du hast mein Leben seit unserer ersten Begegnung verändert. Du hast MICH verändert.“ Dass er Mord hinter dem plötzlichen Tod seines Vaters vermutete brachte Arthur jetzt lieber nicht zur Sprache. Er hätte es langsamer angehen sollen, das sah Arthur nun ein. Merlin war vollkommen überrumpelt von all den Änderungen. Für Arthur waren die letzten Tage zäh vorüber gegangen. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, sich über tausend Dinge den Kopf zerbrochen. Es gab so viel, das er ändern wollte, so viel, das er möglichst bald hinter sich haben wollte. Wie gewisse Gesetzesänderungen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren über so einiges Gedanken gemacht, besonders in Bezug auf das Magieverbot in Camelot. Er hatte gewusst, dass er seinen Vater niemals würde umstimmen können. Und so hatte er abgewartet und die Zeit genutzt, um Gesetze umzuschreiben und alles genau zu bedenken. Gaius hatte ihn am Tag seiner Krönung angesehen als sei er dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen, doch Arthur hatte nur gelächelt.

„Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst“, sagte Arthur schließlich und streichelte Merlins Wange. „Alles andere kann warten.“

Merlin regte sich nicht und sah Arthur stattdessen an, als hielte er ihn für ein Hirngespinst.

„Merlin, hast du mir zugehört?“

Der Zauberer nickte langsam, doch überzeugte er Arthur damit keineswegs. „Ich hänge immer noch bei ‚Ich liebe dich’ fest“, flüsterte Merlin ungläubig und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter.

Arthurs Sorgefalten verschwanden von seiner Stirn, als sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht legte. „Ich liebe dich, Merlin“, wiederholte er und lehnte sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vor, der längst überfällig war.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment gelang es Merlin alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Er spürte nur Arthurs Mund auf seinem, öffnete seine Lippen als Arthur behutsam um Einlass bat. Seine Hände verloren sich Arthurs blondem Haar, zogen den König näher heran. Und für diesen kostbaren Moment schien es nur sie beide zu geben.

Zu Merlins Bedauern war der Augenblick nur allzu schnell vorbei. Arthur entfernte sich ein Stück weit von ihm, um ihn wieder ansehen zu können. Erneut lächelte der König. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir jetzt dein neues Zimmer zeige. Du kannst dich dann erstmal wieder etwas ausruhen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Arbeit aufnimmst, solange du nicht wirklich gesund bist.“

„Aber ich…“, wollte Merlin protestieren und erntete einmal mehr Arthurs strengen Blick und verstummte sofort. „In Ordnung.“

Arthur stemmte sich in aufrechte Position und half Merlin ebenfalls auf. Der Zauberer fühlte sich noch reichlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Und als ihn erneuter Schwindel überkam musste er sich eingestehen, dass er vielleicht doch auf Gaius hätte hören und sich noch einige Stunden ausruhen sollen. Andererseits war er froh, dass er Arthur gleich aufgesucht hatte. Schon allein der Kuss und die drei magischen Worte aus Arthurs Mund waren es wert gewesen.

„Na komm“, sagte Arthur lächelnd und bedeutete Merlin zur Tür zu gehen.

Merlin war bereits im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, als er inne hielt und sich zu Arthur umwandte. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er schließlich und wurde ein weiteres Mal von Arthur geküsst.

 

~*~

Arthur führte Merlin vor sein altes Gemach und hielt dem Zauberer einen Schlüssel hin. Es war rein symbolisch, denn Merlin hatte schon seit dem ersten Tag in Arthurs Dienst einen Schlüssel zu dessen Räumen gehabt. Als Diener sollte er jederzeit Zutritt haben. Fragend betrachtete Merlin den Schlüssel in Arthurs Hand und blickte dann wieder in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Merlin begriff. Ungläubig sah er von Arthur zur Tür und wieder zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht, Arthur. Das ist zu viel…“

„Ssshh“, machte Arthur nur und legte Merlin den Zeigerfinger auf die Lippen. „Jeder Ritter Camelots hat ein ähnlich großes Gemach für sich. Du bist fortan meine rechte Hand, Merlin. Ich möchte, dass du Platz für dich selbst hast. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst du verdienst diesen Komfort nicht, doch ich bin anderer Ansicht. Du hast so viel für mich getan und dies ist meine Art mich zu bedanken.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte er Merlin den Schlüssel in die Hand. „Willst du es dir nicht ansehen?“

„Ich kenne deine alten Räume“, sagte Merlin Augen rollend, steckte den Schlüssel aber dennoch ins Loch und drehte ihn herum. Arthur hob die Augenbrauen und Merlin ahnte plötzlich, dass ihm eine erneute Überraschung bevorstand. Mit etwas Schwung öffnete Merlin die Tür und blickte auf sein neues Zuhause. Die Schilde waren von den Wänden verschwunden, ebenso die Schwerter. Mehrere Regale waren neben kleineren Schränken an den Wänden verteilt und mit einigen Büchern gefüllt. Ein Schreibtisch stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Kamins. Das Bett befand nicht mehr seitlich an der Wand, sondern direkt gegenüber der Tür zwischen den großen Fenstern. Alles in allem sah der Raum noch unbelebt aus, wirkte aber dadurch vor allem nicht mehr wie das Gemach eines Ritters.

„Ich wusste nicht, womit ich den Raum hätte dekorieren lassen können. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas finden wirst, das deinem Geschmack entspricht. Gaius hat mir geholfen einige Bücher für dich zu besorgen. Monmouth war nicht glücklich, dass ihm nun zwei Duzend Bücher in seiner Bibliothek fehlen, aber ich fand, dass sie bei dir besser aufgehoben wären. Unten bei Monmouth haben sie ohnehin nur Staub gefangen“, erklärte Arthur und betrat hinter Merlin das Zimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Arthur.“ Merlin ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern und sah schließlich wieder in Arthurs lächelndes Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass ich all das nicht brauche.“ Für jemanden, der in so bescheidenen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen war und noch nicht einmal ein eigenes Bett im Elternhaus besessen hatte, schien ein eigenes Zimmer dieser Größe mit all den Möbeln einfach zu viel zu sein. Er hätte kein Problem damit gehabt weiterhin bei Gaius zu leben. Auch hatte Merlin seine Kleidung gemocht. Er war seit jeher nichts anderes gewöhnt. Natürlich fühlte sich der feinere Stoff unglaublich bequem auf der Haut an. Und Merlin wusste, dass er sich bald so sehr daran gewöhnt haben würde, dass er seine alten Sachen nicht mehr tragen wollte.

Dem Zauberer kam allerdings ein Gedanke, der ihm mehr als unangenehm war. Er sah Arthur ernst an. „Sag mir bitte ehrlich, Arthur, hättest du mir all das auch angeboten, wenn wir nicht… wäre ich nicht…“

Arthur stutzte und fühlte sich verletzt, weil Merlin diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zog. „Du bist nicht meine Hure, Merlin“, sagte Arthur schroff und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mache dir all diese Geschenke nicht, weil wir eine Nacht zusammen verbracht haben. Ich bedanke mich damit für all die Jahre, die du mein Gewissen warst und mein Leben beschützt hast. Du bist mehr als einmal das Risiko eingegangen erwischt zu werden. Es hätte dich dein Leben gekostet und dennoch bist du bei mir geblieben. Wenn du glaubst ich tue das, um mich für eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zu bedanken, dann kennst du mich doch nicht so gut wie du geglaubt hast.“ Arthur sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe zu tun. Zieh in das Zimmer ein oder lass es. Es ist mir gleich.“ Damit ließ Arthur Merlin stehen und verschwand so schnell, dass Merlin keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam sich zu entschuldigen.

Merlin fuhr sich fahrig durch das dunkle Haar. Er musste dringend lernen hin und wieder den Mund zu halten und nicht jeden absurden Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es ihm je gelingen würde. In Arthurs Gegenwart hatte er noch nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Und er wusste nur allzu gut, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er seinen Kopf nicht längst verloren hatte.

Arthur irrte sich jedoch. Er kannte ihn. Merlin wusste, dass Arthur nun viel zu wütend war, als dass er ihm direkt nachgehen und sich entschuldigen könne. Er würde ihm Zeit lassen sich zu beruhigen und später zu ihm gehen.

~*~

Arthur saß in einem großen mit Fellen besetzten Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte missmutig in die züngelnden Flammen als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Klang seiner Stimme, damit sie nicht allzu zornig klang. „Herein“, bat er schließlich, ohne jedoch den Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden.

„Wie geht es dir, mein König?“

Morganas Stimme war weich wie immer und zauberte kleines Lächeln auf Arthurs Lippen. Auch wenn er nun König war, weigerte sie sich die Anrede zu ändern. Sie hatten sich schon immer geduzt und er wollte auch nicht, dass sich dies änderte.

„Es war ein langer Tag“, erwiderte Arthur und sah sie schließlich an.

Morgana trat zu ihm, legte ihm die linke Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe dich vorhin mit Merlin im Gang gesehen“, sagte sie wie beiläufig. Es kostete sie jedoch einige Überwindung ihren Hass gegenüber Merlin aus der Stimme zu halten. „Er ist also aufgewacht.“

„Er ist zäher als er wirkt. Und Gaius ist ein ausgezeichneter Arzt.“

Morgana nickte und blickte nun ihrerseits in das lodernde Feuer im Kamin. Sie würde sich Merlin noch früh genug vornehmen. Dieser nichtsnutzige Kerl war tatsächlicher zäher als eine kleine Kakerlake und wollte absolut nicht sterben. Alles hätte so einfach werden können, ohne ihn, jetzt da Uther aus dem Weg war. Sie hatte sich ihre Zukunft schon ausgemalt. Sich vorgestellt Arthur zu einem König zu machen wie sie ihn sich für das Land wünschte. Er war schon immer leicht zu manipulieren gewesen. Selbst wenn er ein starker Krieger war, ein wahrer Ritter, so war er im Herzen doch immer noch ein naiver Junge, der nur allzu beeinflussbar war.

Merlin hatte dies auch bemerkt und Arthur verändert. Was diese Kakerlake allerdings mit Arthur vorhatte, war Morgana noch nicht ganz klar. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Merlin weiterhin Einfluss auf Arthur hatte. Sie musste ihn aus dem Weg schaffen.

„Was bedrückt dich?“ Dass Arthur stumm ins Feuer sah verriet ihr, dass er nicht nur müde war. Sie kannte ihn praktisch ihr ganzes Leben lang. Sie wusste, wann ihn etwas belastete. Die Trauer um seinen Vater hatte er bislang nicht zum Ausdruck gebracht. War es das? Fühlte er sich alleingelassen?

Arthur seufzte leise und sah schließlich zu Morgana auf, die unverändert neben ihm stand. „Ich habe vor Merlin zu meinem offiziellen Berater zu machen.“

Es kostete Morgana mehr Kraft, als sie glaubte zu besitzen, Arthur nicht anzuschreien. Der sanfte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wich dennoch kaltem Zorn. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Ich wusste, dass dir das nicht gefallen würde.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung eines bitteren Lächelns. „Aber keine Sorge, ich glaube er möchte diese Stellung nicht.“

„Er ist auch nur ein Diener, Arthur. Ein armseliger kleiner Nichtsnutz, der eine so wichtige Position nicht verdient hat. Wie kannst du es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen?“

„Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich ihn kenne, Morgana. Er ist nicht so nichtsnutzig wie du glaubst“, verteidigte er Merlin aus einem Reflex heraus und rief sich gleich darauf in Erinnerung, dass eigentlich böse auf Merlin war.

„Er hat mich vergiftet, Arthur. MICH!“

„Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen, Morgana. Und ich dachte, dass du begriffen hättest, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er hätte ebenso Gwen oder meinen Vater vergiftet, hätte er damit das Schloss retten können.“ Arthur stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel und stand Morgana nun direkt gegenüber. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest verstehen.“

Sie drehte sich wütend von ihm weg, bemüht durchzuatmen und sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es fiel ihr alles andere als leicht.

„War das nur eine Lüge?“, verlangte Arthur zu erfahren und griff Morgana am Arm, um sie wieder zu sich zu drehen.

Sie riss sich jedoch los, ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm. In ihren Augen flammte Zorn auf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir darüber weiterhin den Kopf zerbrichst“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Er war fort und ich hatte geglaubt, gehofft, dass er niemals wiederkehren würde. Dass du losziehst diese kleine Kakerlake zu holen, anstatt jagen zu gehen… DU bist hier der Lügner. Du hast deinen Vater belogen und mich. Und für wen? Einen Diener. Sag mir, warum ist er so wichtig für dich? Reicht es nicht, dass du mich hast?“

„Dich?“ Arthur hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester, Morgana. Du wirst immer ein Zuhause hier in Camelot haben. Aber…“ Arthur überlegte, ob es klug wäre Morgana von Merlins Magie zu erzählen. Dass er das Magieverbot aufheben wollte war noch nicht offiziell. Er wollte diese Gesetzesänderung erst bekanntgeben, wenn er auch Merlin offiziell als seinen Berater ankündigen konnte. Und derzeit schien es nicht so, als habe Merlin Interesse an dieser Position. Was allerdings erwartete Morgana von ihm?

„Lass mich deine Beraterin sein.“

Arthur konnte ein bitteres Auflachen nicht verhindern. „Dich?“

„Du kannst Merlin nicht vertrauen, Arthur.“

„Warum? Weil du ihm nicht traust? Weil du nicht begreifen kannst, dass er dich niemals ohne guten Grund zum Wohle des gesamten Schlosses geopfert hätte? Glaube nicht, ich wäre mir deiner Manipulationen nicht bewusst.“ Arthur trat einen Schritt näher an Morgana. Er konnte ihren Atem nun auf seinem Gesicht spüren. „So sehr ich dich auch liebe, ich kann dir nicht so sehr vertrauen wie Merlin. Du hast meinen Vater nach deiner Rückkehr manipuliert und versucht gegen mich aufzuspielen. Glaub nicht, dass mir das entgangen ist“, zischte Arthur.

„Das ist nicht wahr“, versuchte Morgana sich rauszureden, doch sie sah an Arthurs Blick, dass es ihr nicht gelang. „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen kann.“

„Hat dein kleiner, verlogener Diener dir das eingeredet?“ Sie funkelte Arthur an und schwor sich einmal mehr Merlin so bald wie möglich aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

„Merlin ist kein Lügner.“

Morgana lachte schrill auf. „Und ob er das ist. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Er ist ein Zauberer.“

„Ich weiß, Morgana“, sagte Arthur schlicht und nahm ihr damit jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich weiß es schon eine ganze Weile.“ Er nahm ihr verwirrtes Blinzeln nur am Rand zur Kenntnis. „Was glaubst du, warum ich das Magieverbot aufheben und Merlin als meine rechte Hand einsetzen will?“ Morgana war sprachlos. Sie starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Noch immer funkelte purer Zorn in ihren blassgrünen Augen. „Was mich jetzt allerdings interessiert ist, woher du es weißt?“


	22. Chapter 22

XXII.

Morgana hob die linke Augenbraue, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich habe ihn gesehen.“ Sie zuckte kaum sichtlich die Schultern.

„Wann?“, verlangte Arthur zu wissen, der die Stirn sorgenvoll runzelte.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Es ist einige Monate her“, log sie kurzerhand. Sie hatte nie gesehen, dass Merlin einen Zauber wirkte. Aber sie hoffte, dass Arthur ihre Lügen glauben würde.

„Du weißt es seit Monaten?“ Arthurs Augen wurden schmal. „Hast du meinem Vater je irgendetwas davon erzählt?“

Morgana verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?“

„Wenn du ihn so sehr hasst, wie du sagt, warum hast du ihn nicht an meinen Vater verraten als du die Möglichkeit dazu hattest? Warum jemanden schützen, der dir so wenig bedeutet?“ Arthur zog eine kleine Grimasse und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Morgana zögerte einen Moment. „Damals zählte ich ihn noch zu meinen Freunden. Ich hatte keinen Grund ihn deinem Vater auszuliefern.“

„Du hast bewusst gegen Gesetze verstoßen, um einen Freund zu schützen, und nun willst du ihn am liebsten tot sehen?“ Arthur konnte kaum glauben, was sie ihm sagte. Wie konnte sich jemand derart verändern? War sie denn ganz und gar unfähig zu vergeben?

Morganas Augen wurden schmal, ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst. Sie zischte ihre nächsten Worte wie eine Schlange. „Dieser Wurm hat versucht mich zu töten. Es ist nur fair, dass ich mich räche. Du hast viel von unserer Freundschaft nicht mitbekommen, weil wir gemeinsam das eine oder andere vor dir geheim halten mussten. Du warst zu naiv, deinem Vater zu treu.“

Dass Merlin viel vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, wusste Arthur inzwischen. Er hatte Merlin längst verziehen, hatte die Beweggründe für dessen Handeln verstanden. Warum sie jedoch in diesem Zusammenhang seinen Vater erwähnte war Arthur noch nicht ganz klar? Eben hatten sie noch über Morganas Hass gegenüber Merlin gesprochen. Sie sprach dessen ungeachtet nicht minder hasserfüllt von seinem Vater. Woher kam dieser plötzliche Gedankensprung? Arthur machte einen Schritt auf Morgana zu. „Hast du meinen Vater gehasst, Morgana?“ Es war nur ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Arthur zu sehen, wie Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick aufflammte, und wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die vielen Auseinandersetzungen, die Morgana mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte.

„Er war mein König.“

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Hast du ihn gehasst oder nicht? Als dein König verlange ich die Wahrheit von dir.“

Sie zögerte und musste sich voll und ganz konzentrieren nicht gerade jetzt ihre Fassade bröckeln zu lassen. Sie hatte Arthur nicht schaden wollen. Sie wollte nur jene aus ihrem Leben entfernen, die ihr Leid und Kummer beschert hatten. Arthur war immer gut zu ihr gewesen, doch sie spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange täuschen ließ. Sie wusste, dass es fortan egal war, ob er es wusste oder nicht. Er hegte bereits ein gewisses Misstrauen gegen sie und würde sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, schon allein, um diesen Nichtsnutz von Diener zu schützen. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, wie sehr Morgause oder Nimueh wollten, dass sie in Camelot blieb und Arthurs Entscheidungen lenkte. Er würde sich nicht mehr beeinflussen lassen. Er war erwachsen geworden. Sie musste einsehen, dass sie ihre Kontrolle über ihn verloren hatte. Das eine Jahr in Avalon hatte nicht nur sie verändert, sondern auch Arthur. „Ja“, sagte sie schließlich und bemerkte wie Arthur bei diesen einen kleinen Wort erschreckt zusammenzuckte. „Ja, ich habe ihn gehasst.“

Arthur fühlte wie Tränen in seine Augen schossen. Ihm war als zöge eine unbekannte Macht ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie verneinen würde. Schierer Unglaube lag in seinem entsetzten Blick. „Warum? Was hat er dir getan?“

„Er war ein Tyrann, Arthur. Hasste jeden, der mächtiger war als er selbst. Hasste jedes magische Wesen. Er war ein Monster. Ein Monster, das gestoppt werden musste. Du hast so viele Monster gejagt und getötet, um das Königreich und jene die du liebst zu schützen, Arthur. Ich habe nichts anderes getan.“

Arthur schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Der Schock traf ihn so stark, dass er kaum Luft bekam und kein Wort über die Lippen brachte.

Morgana reckte stolz das Kinn, trat dann einen Schritt vor, so dass sie ihre Wange an Arthurs legen konnte. Schließlich flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Ich habe dieses Land von seinem schlimmsten Ungeheuer befreit.“

Während Arthur wie paralysiert da stand und spürte wie ihm das Herz rasend vor Zorn in der Brust schlug, trat Morgana wieder zurück. Ein eisiges Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, das mit einem Mal verschwand als Arthur ihr blitzschnell die offene Hand unters Kinn schob und ihr die Luftröhre zudrückte.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment war Morgana geschockt von seiner impulsiven Reaktion. Er sagte noch immer kein Wort, aber in seinen Augen funkelte purer Zorn, das Gesicht war zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzerrt. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie er sich nun fühlte und es schmerzte sie, ihn verlassen zu müssen. Ihre Augen leuchteten golden auf, als sie Arthur mit einem stummen Zauber durch die Luft schickte. Er prallte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Tür und blieb halb besinnungslos dort liegen.

Morgana trat zu ihm, rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. „Du siehst, Arthur, auch ich habe ein kleines Geheimnis bewahrt. Ich hatte es satt in Angst vor deinem Vater zu leben.“ Langsam ging sie vor ihm in die Knie und zwang ihn zu ihr aufzusehen. „Wir waren wie Bruder und Schwester und dennoch hättest du mich eben getötet, nicht wahr? Hass und Liebe liegen so nah beieinander, Arthur. Und weil ich dich liebe, lasse ich dich am Leben. Aber ich werde wieder kommen und ich werde meine Rache an Merlin einfordern. Du solltest dann lieber nicht im Weg stehen.“

Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber so eisig, dass Arthur eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er konnte sie kaum sehen. Es war als habe sich ein schwarzer Nebel über seine Augen gelegt. Er kämpfte hart darum, nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Arthur wusste, dass er gegen ihre Magie nicht ankam, nicht ohne Merlins Hilfe. Und auch wenn er sich ihr gleich hier und jetzt stellen wollte, so konnte er es nicht.

„Lebewohl, Arthur.“ Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob Arthur von der Tür fort, die er blockierte.

Er wusste nicht, was für eine Art Zauber sie gewirkt hatte, aber er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er war bei Bewusstsein, aber wie gelähmt. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Morgana sich davon machte.

~*~

Morgana eilte den Korridor entlang, ihre Gedanken rasten. Wie hatte ihr nur alles dermaßen entgleiten können? Nimueh und auch Morgause würden sicherlich enttäuscht sein. Sie schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass sie sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Sie hätte versuchen sollen sich herauszureden, aber nun war es zu spät. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen nicht mehr in Camelot zu leben, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo Arthurs Regentschaft gerade erst begonnen hatte und doch alles besser werden sollte. Vielleicht würde sie einen Zauber über Arthur wirken können, damit er ihr wieder vertraute, doch dazu brauchte sie Hilfe. So viel Erfahrung hatte sie noch nicht. In Avalon würde sie die Hilfe bekommen, die…

„Morgana.“

Merlins Stimme brachte ihren Gedankengang zu einem abrupten Ende. Sie blieb stehen. Morgana wandte sich zu ihm um. Das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihr zu meinen. Mit Arthur außer Gefecht war es ein Leichtes, sich Merlin zu stellen. Vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so schlecht, wie sie bis eben noch gedacht hatte.

„Merlin.“

Merlin stand nur wenige Meter von Arthurs Gemach entfernt. Er war gekommen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Er hatte warten wollen, aber seine Schuldgefühle lasteten zu schwer auf seinen schwachen Schultern. Dass er Morgana hier fand, schrieb er einem glücklichen Zufall zu. Er hatte ohnehin mit ihr reden wollen. Und wo es für eine Entschuldigung reichte…

„Es tut mir so leid, Morgana. Euch zu vergiften war das Schrecklichste, das ich jemals tun musste. Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihr keinen Grund habt mir zu vergeben, aber…“

Morganas schrilles Lachen hallte durch die leeren Korridore des Schlosses und echote gespenstisch von den Wänden wider. „Du miese kleine Made…“ Sie trat einige Schritte auf Merlin zu, die Hand ausgestreckt, ihre Augen leuchteten golden auf, als sie einen Feuerball in ihrer Hand formte und diesen in Merlins Richtung schleuderte.

Aus einem Reflex heraus schoss Merlins Hand ebenfalls nach oben. Ein Schutzschild ließ den Feuerball abprallen und erlischen. „Morgana, was….?“

„Eher sterbe ich, als dir zu verzeihen!“, spie sie ihm entgegen und schleuderte weitere Feuerbälle in seine Richtung, die er jedoch allesamt abwehrte.

„Ich möchte Euch nicht verletzen, Morgana.“ Merlin stand unversehrt da, hielt den magischen Schild vor sich aufrecht. Er spürte jedoch, wie seine Kräfte nachließen. Er war noch lange nicht genesen und Magie zu wirken kostete ihn enorm viel Energie. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er ihren Angriffen standhalten konnte. Dass sie in der Lage war Feuerbälle nach ihm zu werfen überraschte ihn zwar, nicht jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war zu zaubern. Sie war jedoch um einiges mächtiger geworden, hatte gelernt ihre Fähigkeiten zu kanalisieren. „Wir müssen zusammenhalten, Morgana, das Königreich schützen.“

„Niemals!“, schrie sie und klang wie eine Furie. „Ich werde mich niemals mit dir verbünden!“ Plötzlich schien sie die Energie mehrerer kleiner Feuerbälle zu sammeln und formte sie zu einer gewaltigen Kugel. „Ich will dich brennen sehen, Merlin!“ Mit diesen Worten schickte sie die Feuerkugel in Merlins Richtung.

Merlin konzentrierte sich auf den Magieschild, versuchte ihn zu verstärken und hörte zur selben Zeit, wie Morgana den Zauber veränderte. Die Kugel verformte sich, wurde zu einer Feuerwand, deren Hitze Merlin deutlich zu spüren bekam. Sein Schild wurde schwächer…

„Morgana!“ Arthur stürmte im selben Moment aus seinem Gemach, mit Schwert und Schild bewaffnet und rannte auf die Hexe zu.

Sie schickte einen ihrer Feuerbälle in Arthurs Richtung, während Merlin sich immer noch gegen die Feuerwand abschirmte. Arthur gelang es den Feuerball mit seinem herkömmlichen Schild abzufangen, doch es verglühte in Arthurs Hand. Noch ehe es den Boden berührte, löste es sich in Asche auf. Ungläubig sah Arthur auf seine linke Hand, in der er eben noch sein Schild gehalten hatte.

„Ich will nur Merlin, Arthur. Halte dich da raus!“

„Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht zulassen“, erwiderte Arthur trocken.

Im selben Moment tauchte Merlin direkt neben ihm auf. Morganas Feuerwand hatte sich aufgelöst und es dem Zauberer erlaubt zu Arthur aufzuschließen. Morgana schäumte vor Wut und stieß erneut einen schrillen Schrei aus, der den beiden Männern beinahe den Verstand raubte. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um abermals eine Salve Feuerbälle in ihre Richtung zu schicken, doch Merlin war geistesgegenwärtig genug, einen neuen Magieschild um sich und Arthur zu wirken.

Arthur preschte vor, hoffte, dass Merlin mitsamt Schild ihn begleiten würde und griff Morgana frontal an. Sie schreckte vor seinem Schwert zurück, war jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage Arthur zu entwaffnen. Er war ein wahrhaft schneller Krieger. Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt und sie merkte mit einem Mal, dass das Heraufbeschwören der Feuerbälle Kräfte zehrender war als sie angenommen hatte.

Arthur gelang es sie mit dem Schwert zu treffen und sie taumelte für einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder fing. Blut quoll aus einer Wunde an ihrem rechten Arm, tränkte das schöne Gewand an der Stelle in tiefes Rot. Merlin hatte alle Mühe den Schutzschild aufrecht zu erhalten. Er war nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Die Defensivhaltung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, doch er zweifelte nicht an Arthurs Fähigkeit zu kämpfen. Erneut machte Arthur einen Ausfallschritt nach vorn und hieb zu. Morgana gelang es diesmal jedoch auszuweichen.

„Bedyrene me. Astyre me thanonweard.” Sie sprach ihre Worte so schnell, dass es Merlin nicht mehr gelang den Zauber zu unterbrechen. Und plötzlich war dort wo eben noch Morgana gestanden hatte nur eine kleine Rauchwolke übrig. Arthurs Schwerthieb ging ins Nichts.

„Wo ist sie hin?“, verlangte er von Merlin zu erfahren als er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Merlin zuckte kaum sichtlich die Schultern und gab sich der Dunkelheit hin, die ihn plötzlich wie ein warmer Mantel umhüllte.

„Merlin?“ Arthur war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, ließ das Schwert achtlos zu Boden fallen und zog Merlin in seinen Schoß. „Merlin?!“ Als Merlin nicht reagierte hob er ihn auf die Arme und stemmte sich auf die Beine. Gaius würde wissen was zu tun war…


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII.

 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Gaius, der bereits geschlafen hatte und nun Arthur mittels einer schlichten Geste bat, Merlin auf dem Bett abzulegen. Hatte er Merlin doch zu früh entlassen? Er hätte den Jungen unbedingt noch für mindestens zwölf Stunden bei sich behalten sollen.

Arthur wischte sich trotzig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die er auf seinem Weg zu Gaius nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können. „Morgana. Morgana ist geschehen. Sie ist… sie…“ Arthur atmete tief durch. „Sie hat versucht ihn zu töten. Er hat sich irgendwie abgeschirmt. Und dann ist Morgana verschwunden und er ist zusammen gebrochen. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn mit keinem Zauber getroffen hat, dennoch…“

Gaius nickte verstehend. Arthur wusste also um Morganas Geheimnis. „Merlin kommt wieder auf die Beine“, erklärte der Hofarzt und deckte Merlin zu. Er ist nur ohnmächtig. Einen Magieschild aufzurufen kostet viel Kraft. Er war noch nicht so weit sich Morgana zu stellen.

Erleichtert ließ Arthur sich in einen Stuhl sinken. „Sie hat meinen Vater getötet, Gaius. Und sie wollte Merlin töten. Wie ist das möglich? Wie…“ Erneut brannten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Sie war dieses unschuldige Mädchen, das seine Familie verloren hatte. Mein Vater hat ihr ein Zuhause gegeben und sie praktisch wie eine Tochter geliebt. Wie ist das nur möglich? Wie kann jemand nur so boshaft werden?“

Gaius zog einen zweiten Stuhl heran und setzte sich Arthur gegenüber. „Ich kann Euch diese Frage nicht beantworten, Sire. Aber aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass solch eine Wandlung meist durch ein einschneidendes Erlebnis geschieht.“ Arthur sah mit Tränen erfüllten Augen in das ernste Gesicht des alten Mannes. „Euer Vater hat eine ganz ähnliche Wandlung durchgemacht. Ich hatte das Glück ihn vorher gekannt zu haben. Er war ein wunderbarer, warmherziger Mann. Er hat Igraine jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Einzig sein Wunsch nach einem Erben ließ ihn hin und wieder verzweifeln und trübte sein sonst sonniges Gemüt. Nimueh war eine enge Vertraute Eures Vaters und er bat sie über Wochen hinweg einen Zauber zu sprechen, der ihm den erhofften Sohn bringen würde.“ Gaius machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „Nimueh verehrte Uther und willigte schließlich ein. Sie erklärte ihm die Risiken, doch Uther war bereit sie einzugehen. Er hatte jedoch nicht geahnt, dass die Götter ausgerechnet Igraines Leben als Opfer für das Eure nehmen würden. Vom Tage Eurer Geburt an verbannte Euer Vater daraufhin die Alte Religion gänzlich aus seinem Königreich. Sein von Kummer geplagtes Herz war voller Hass. Selbst Euch gegenüber…“

Arthur sah Gaius kopfschüttelnd an. „Mein Vater hat mich geliebt.“

„Nicht in den ersten Monaten, Arthur. Aber er hat gelernt Euch zu lieben, wusste, dass Euch keine Schuld traf. Es hat Jahre gedauert und Ihr musstet beinahe an einem schlimmen Fieber sterben, ehe er sein Herz endlich vollkommen für Euch öffnete.“

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das, Gaius?“

„Weil es wichtig ist, dass Ihr versteht wie gewisse Ereignisse einen Menschen prägen und verändern können. Nicht nur Euren Vater, auch Morgana. Merlin und ich wussten schon seit geraumer Zeit von ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie hat seherische Kräfte. Daher auch die vielen Alpträume in der Vergangenheit. Sie fürchtete um ihr Leben, würde Euer Vater je von ihrer Magie erfahren und ich tat dies auch. Ich wusste, dass Uther sie geliebt hat, aber seine Liebe hätte sich binnen Sekunden in Hass gewandelt, hätte er ihr Geheimnis erfahren. Als Morgause nach Camelot kam, um Euch gegen Euren Vater aufzubringen, haben sie und Morgana sich zufällig kennen gelernt. Beide spürten die Bindung zueinander sofort und irgendwie ist es Morgause gelungen Morganas in ihr Netz zu locken.“

„Welche Bindung, Gaius?“

Jetzt da Uther tot und Arthur König war, verdiente er die Wahrheit. Gaius wusste, dass sein eigener Tod ihn eher früher als später überraschen würde. Er war bereits ein alter Mann, hatte ein langes Leben geführt. Und er wollte sein Wissen nicht mit ins Grab nehmen. Arthur war ein guter Mensch und verdiente es endlich voll ins Bild gesetzt zu werden. Nach über zwanzig Jahren war Gaius es leid ihn zu belügen.

„Sie sind Schwestern, Sire. Halbschwestern, um genau zu sein.“

„Schwestern…“ Arthur ließ Gaius Worte wirken. „Könnte Morgause Morgana verzaubert haben, so dass sie meinen Vater getötet hat?“

„Möglich, ja. Aber ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich. Ich habe Morgana beobachtet, Sire. Morgause hat vielleicht den letzten Anstoß gegeben, aber Morgana hegte schon seit langer Zeit einen tiefen Groll gegen Euren Vater. Merlin war sogar einmal Zeuge eines Mordversuchs geworden. Irgendetwas das Euer Vater damals jedoch zu ihr gesagt hatte, hatte ihren Hass vorübergehend verblassen lassen.“

Arthur fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich muss sie finden, Gaius. Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wohin sie sich gezaubert haben könnte?“

Langsam schüttelte Gaius den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie sich so schnell wieder aus ihrem Versteck wagen wird. Sie hat erlebt, dass sie gegen Euch und Merlin nicht ankommt. Noch nicht jedenfalls.“

„Was soll ich tun? Hier sitzen und warten? Für wie lange? Werde ich mich immer umdrehen müssen, weil sie jederzeit zurückkehren könnte?“

Gaius stand auf und legte Arthur eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entkommen, Sire. Aber ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Morgana keine Chance hat, solange Merlin an Eurer Seite kämpft. Er ist der mächtigste Zauberer, der mir jemals begegnet ist. Er muss noch viel lernen, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass auch er sein Schicksal erfüllen wird.“

„Welches ist das?“

„Euer Leben zu schützen und Euch damit zu helfen das Land unter einem Banner zu einen, Arthur. So steht es geschrieben im alten Buch der Prophezeiungen. Euer Schicksal ist es, Albion aus dem dunklen Zeitalter zu führen.“

Arthur lachte sarkastisch auf, doch das Lachen blieb ihm beinahe im Hals stecken, als er Gaius ernsten Blick sah. „Das meint Ihr ernst?“

Gaius nickte. „Ich war mir lange nicht sicher, ob Ihr dieser König seid und Merlin dieser Zauberer. Inzwischen hege ich jedoch keinen Zweifel mehr daran. So viele Prophezeiungen sind bereits eingetroffen…“

„Ich wüsste gerne mehr darüber. Wo finde ich dieses mysteriöse Buch? Steht da auch etwas über Morgana drin? Wann ich sie finden werde und wo?“

Gaius lächelte mild. „Niemand sollte zu viel über sein eigenes Schicksal wissen, Arthur. Das Buch ist mit Nimueh verschwunden. Ich nehme an, sie hat es mitgenommen als sie aus Camelot flüchten musste.“

„Ich muss sie finden und sie dazu bringen mir das Buch zu geben.“

Der Hofarzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht gehen. Merlin hat sie getötet.“

Mutlos schloss Arthur die Augen. „So ein Dummkopf.“ Nach einigen Sekunden: „Habt Ihr noch mehr in dem Buch gelesen?“

„Ich habe das Buch niemals selbst gelesen, Sire. Es ist nur dem Hohepriester Avalons gestattet es zu lesen. Es liegt ein mächtiger Zauber auf dem Buch, der die Augen eines jeden verbrennt, der unbefugt versucht es zu lesen.“

„Charmant.“ Arthur wollte sich das lieber nicht bildlich vorstellen. „Und woher wisst Ihr dann soviel darüber?“

„Nimueh hat mir ein paar Dinge anvertraut. Wir waren einmal enge Freunde.“ Arthur nickte und rieb sich die Augen. „Sire, es war ein langer Tag. Ihr solltet zu Bett gehen. Ich werde Merlin eine Tinktur verabreichen, die ihn für weitere zwei Tage schlafen lässt. Er braucht dringend Ruhe.“

„Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Gaius. Es ist auch schon sehr spät. Ihr seid sicher selbst müde.“ Gaius deutete ein Nicken an. „Vielen Dank für alles, Gaius. Ihr seid meinem Vater und mir gegenüber immer loyal gewesen. Ich hoffe Ihr wisst, wie sehr ich Euch schätze.“

„Vielen Dank, Mylord.“ Gaius verneigte sich leicht.

Arthur bedachte Merlin mit einem zärtlichen Blick. Er musste wirklich aufhören ihn ständig in Gefahr zu bringen. Und er musste ihm dringend die Zeit einräumen, die er für sein Studium der Magie brauchte, um noch mächtiger zu werden. Wann immer Morgana zurückkehren würde, wollte er darauf vorbereitet sein.

 

~*~

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Morgana verschwunden war. Eine Woche, seit er Merlin gesehen hatte. Hätte er nicht so viel zu tun gehabt, wäre er sicher wahnsinnig geworden. Doch zu seinem Glück schaute Gwen immer wieder nach Merlin und erstattete Arthur schließlich Bericht. Gwen… Es war schwer Arbeit für sie zu finden. Sie war so viele Jahre Morganas Zofe gewesen. Nun half sie immer dort aus, wo sie gebraucht wurde. Mal in der Küche, mal in der Wäscherei oder auf dem Markt. Arthur wollte nicht, dass sie sich nutzlos fühlte, versuchte ihr auch jetzt noch ein guter Freund zu sein.

Arthur wusste absolut nicht mehr, wie er zu ihr stand. Seine Beziehung zu ihr war nach wie vor kompliziert. Und dann war da natürlich noch Merlin. Er liebte Merlin so sehr, dass es ihn schmerzte, ihn so viele Tage nicht zu sehen. Doch je länger er von Merlin getrennt war, desto lauter wurde die Stimme in seinem Innern, dass ihre Beziehung – ob heimlich oder nicht – nicht für immer sein würde. Ein König, der seinen Berater liebt, anstatt sich eine Königin auszuwählen war einfach undenkbar. Sein Volk erwartete, dass er heiraten würde und dass aus dieser Ehe Erben hervorkämen, die den Fortbestand der Pendragon Dynastie und damit Camelots sicherten. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass seine Liebe zu Merlin hoffnungslos war, doch sein Herz weigerte sich darauf zu hören.

Gwyl hob den Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche vom Boden und sah zu Arthur hinüber. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun, Hoheit?“

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er konnte auf die große Wiese sehen, wo Sir Leon dabei war mit den Rittern zu trainieren. Diese Aufgabe oblag nicht länger ihm und er vermisste sie. „Das ist alles, Gwyl. Danke.“

„Sehr wohl.“ Und auch wenn Arthur nicht hinsah, so wusste er doch, dass sein Diener sich verneigte, ehe er das Gemach verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Ein kurzer Moment verging, dann hörte Arthur wie die Tür erneut aufging. Er sollte Gwyl vielleicht bitten die Scharniere zu ölen, damit sie nicht jedes Mal quietschten und wandte sich mit der entsprechenden Bitte auf den Lippen bereits zu seinem Diener um, der scheinbar etwas vergessen hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand jedoch Merlin in der Tür. Er trug einen seiner neuen Mäntel, darunter ein dunkles Hemd und schwarze Hosen. Ob Merlin sich dessen bewusst war, wie unglaublich gut er aussah? Und so viel mehr wie ein respektabler Zauberer als noch vor wenigen Wochen. Arthur wusste jedoch, dass Merlin sich in der neuen Kleidung nicht wohlfühlte.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?“, fragte Merlin, der in der offenen Tür stehen geblieben war.

Arthur nickte und ging bereits mit einem erfreuten Lächeln auf ihn zu. „Selbstverständlich.“

Merlin schaffte es gerade noch die Tür zu schließen, als Arthur ihn erreichte und mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an selbige pinnte. Hungrig presste er seine Lippen gegen Merlins, erkundete mit der Zunge den Mund des Zauberers. Er lächelte wieder, als er sich schließlich von Merlin löste, die Augen jedoch geschlossen hielt und seine Stirn an die des anderen lehnte. „Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt.“

„Ach ja? Du hast dich in einer Woche nicht einmal bei mir gemeldet“, erwiderte Merlin sarkastisch. Auch wenn es nicht gerade anständig war, so genoss er doch das bisschen Macht, die er in jener Hinsicht über Arthur hatte.

Arthur küsste ihn erneut, sog Merlins Unterlippe zwischen seine und knabberte leicht darauf. Er fühlte sich wie ein Verhungernder und Merlin war das Festmahl, das ihm serviert wurde. Seine Lippen wanderten an Merlins Hals, verteilten dort überall federleichte Küsse zwischen seinen Worten. „Ich wollte dir diesmal Zeit lassen ganz zu genesen. Du brauchst nur ein Wort zu sagen“, flüsterte Arthur, „und ich höre sofort damit auf.“

Lächelnd lehnte sich Merlin gehen die Tür und hob den Kopf, so dass Arthur noch besser an seinen Hals heran kam. „Ich denke nicht dran dich aufzuhalten.“

Arthur schmunzelte zufrieden. Die Hände des Königs schoben sich hinter Merlins Rücken. Hastig drehte Arthur den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht gestört wurden. Dann grinste er Merlin direkt an, der sich erwartungsvoll auf die Lippe biss. „Du magst die Kleidung doch nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich davon befreie?“

„Wenn dies Euer Wunsch ist, Mylord.“

Das ließ sich Arthur nicht zweimal sagen und in dieser Situation erregte es ihn mit einem Mal sogar, dass Merlin ganz der gehorsame Mann war. Arthurs Hände schienen überall zu sein, befreiten Merlin Stück für Stück von seiner Kleidung. Doch auch er blieb nicht untätig und half Arthur aus den königlichen Kleidern.

Arthur dirigierte Merlin schließlich zu seinem Bett, wo sie eilig unter die wärmenden Decken krochen. „Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet“, hauchte Arthur zwischen zwei Küssen, drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Merlin mit sich, so dass dieser schließlich oben auf lag.

Merlin bedeckte jeden Zentimeter von Arthurs Gesicht mit Küssen, ehe er sich weiter nach unten arbeitete und mit der Zunge über Arthurs Sternum fuhr. Die feinen Haare auf Arthurs Brust kitzelten ihn leicht an Lippen und Nase, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er Arthurs Bauchnabel erreichte und küsste, fühlte er die Erektion seines Geliebten gegen seinen Torso klopfen, als wolle sie auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er lächelte sein freches Lächeln und sah hinauf zu Arthur. Der lag genießend da, die Augen geschlossen. Als Merlins Lippen seine empfindlichste Stelle umschlossen, sog Arthur scharf die Luft ein.

Merlins Mund war so unglaublich weich und warm und feucht. Diese Art der Liebesbezeugung war so schmutzig, etwas das eine Lady sicher niemals tun würde, und genau das war es, was Arthur so besonders daran gefiel. Das war etwas, das Merlin ihm gab und nur Merlin. Langsam bewegte er sein Becken hoch und runter, glitt aus Merlins Mund und wieder hinein.

Es fühlte sich sogar noch besser an als beim ersten Mal. Intensiver, zärtlicher, geübter. Lange würde Arthur das nicht durchhalten. Seine Sehnsucht nach Merlin war viel zu groß. Es hatte einfach zu lange gedauert, seit ihrer letzten Zusammenkunft. Unwillig entzog er sich Merlin. „Ich möchte dich spüren, Merlin.“

Merlin hatte nicht erwartet, dass Arthur es ihm erlauben würde ihn zu nehmen. Er hatte Arthur nicht für jemanden gehalten, der sich einem anderen unterwerfen würde. Nichts anderes tat er jedoch, wenn auch nur in sexueller Hinsicht. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, absolut.“ Er vertraute Merlin vollkommen.

Merlin kniete sich zwischen Arthurs Beine. Seine eigene Erektion war so prall, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Er wollte Arthur so sehr, aber er hatte auch Angst ihn zu verletzen. „Das wird wehtun.“

„Ich vertraue dir“, sagte Arthur, befeuchtete seine Fingerspitzen mit Speichel und rieb damit Merlins empfindliche Spitze ein.

Merlin lehnte sich über Arthur, um ihn zu küssen. Gleichzeitig nestelte er mit der rechten Hand zwischen Arthurs Beinen. Dehnte ihn mit den Fingern etwas vor, um den Eintritt angenehmer zu machen. Als er langsam in Arthur drang, spürte er wie dieser sich zunächst verkrampfte, dann jedoch ausatmete und wieder lockerer wurde. Behutsam glitt Merlin in ihn und verharrte. Schließlich begann er sich in Arthur zu bewegen, fühlte immer wieder Arthurs Erektion, die gegen seinen Bauch klopfte.

Arthur hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so angenehm anfühlen würde Merlin in sich zu spüren, sobald der erste kleine Schmerz überstanden war. Er zog Merlin noch näher zu sich heran, küsste ihn. Seine linke Hand schickte er in Merlin Haar während die rechte Merlins Hintern griff, um den Rhythmus einwenig mitzubestimmen. Merlin war über ihm, in ihm, einfach überall und er konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Merlin fühlte wie sich sein Orgasmus langsam aufbaute. Er verlangsamte seine Stöße, ging wieder in die Knie, sehr zu Arthurs Prostest, der ihn nun nicht mehr an sich ziehen und küssen konnte. Merlin blieb jedoch in ihm, nahm Arthurs Penis in die Hand und massierte ihn im selben Rhythmus wie er sich in ihm bewegte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte Merlin spüren wie auch Arthurs Höhepunkt sich aufbaute. Zufrieden mit seinem Handwerk, stieß er wieder schneller zu, bis Arthur schließlich mit Merlins Namen auf den Lippen kam. Merlin konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, ließ sich wieder auf Arthur sinken und erlebte gleich darauf seinen eigenen Orgasmus, als Arthur ihn erneut mit Küssen bedachte und so tief an sich heranzog, wie es ihm möglich war.

Merlin rollte sich letztlich neben Arthur und legte sich in dessen angebotene Armbeuge. Beide Männer schwiegen, während sie einander hielten. Arthur hielt irgendwann seine offene Hand mit gespreizten Fingern über dem Bauch. Merlin tat es ihm gleich und sie verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander. „Ich wünschte wir könnten diesen Moment einfrieren“, sagte Arthur schließlich, ein bisschen melancholisch.

„Ja, das wäre schön.“ Merlin seufzte leise.

Sie beide wussten, dass ein Aber folgen würde und keiner wollte es aussprechen.

„Ich liebe dich, Merlin.“ Arthur versuchte etwas Abstand zu ihm zu bekommen, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Das weißt du, nicht wahr? Und es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde. Absolut nichts.“

„Ich weiß, Arthur. Ich empfinde dasselbe für dich. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern“, sagte Merlin und spürte Tränen aufkommen. Keiner von ihnen wollte, dass es endete. Weder jetzt noch irgendwann, aber ihre Liebe hatte keine Zukunft, ganz gleich wie stark sie war.

Arthur löste seine Finger von Merlins, um ihm die Tränen fortwischen zu können. Er selbst fühlte sich traurig. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, er konnte es einfach nicht. Wieder verschränkte er seine Finger mit Merlins.

„Lass uns noch ein wenig länger hier bleiben“, sagte Arthur und Merlin nickte, ehe er sich erneut in die Armbeuge des anderen kuschelte.

Es war einfach zu schwer jetzt zu beenden, was sie eben erst wieder gefunden hatten. Ihre Seelen mochten für immer verbunden sein, doch darüber hinaus hatte ihre Liebe keine Zukunft.

Doch dieser Moment, dieser eine kostbare Moment in der Zeit gehörte nur ihnen und sie würden ihn genießen so lange sie konnten.

 

ENDE


End file.
